Joint Fixation
by boaluv14
Summary: Tom Riddle doesn't know how to love. He only knows obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

"I can't believe it's our last year!" Claire Brown said, her lips forming into a pout, "Seems like yesterday we all met on the platform." she sighed.

Audrey Row was a seventh year Slytherin student at Hogwarts. This would be her final year and she couldn't wait to finish. She sat at the Slytherin house table with her two best friends, Claire Brown and Victoria Waterman. The three of them had been friends since first year. Audrey had opened her mouth to respond to Claire but Professor Dippet had already stood up to address the hall.

"Welcome!" he clapped his hands together, "Welcome all to the 1944-1945 year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The students all clapped.

"Yes good, good." Dippet beamed. He was a nearly bald and a somewhat feeble man, "We will begin tonight with the sorting ceremony."

Audrey perked up when she saw her favorite teacher, Professor Dumbledore, bring in the sorting hat and stool for the ceremony. She remembered how nervous she was at her sorting. Her chestnut brown hair had been disheveled from the boat ride over and she had resembled a rouge wildebeest. The first years this time around looked just as nervous. Audrey had to lead the new Slytherins to their dorms after the feast, as she was a prefect. She adjusted her badge and stood up straighter to see over the heads of other students.

The first Slytherin to join the table was a feeble looking boy named Eugene Gallager. He sat nervously across from Audrey and she gave him a reassuring smile. This didn't seem to ease the boy one bit.

"Hi, welcome to Slytherin, Eugene." said a handsome boy a few seats down. His smile was bright and brilliant. His dark hair swept across his forehead perfectly and his eyes seemed warm and inviting. Eugene immediately relaxed. "I'm Tom, Head Boy."

Audrey turned to face Tom Riddle. He could always make people feel comfortable in any situation. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was absolutely gorgeous. He was the most well liked student in the school and did brilliantly in every subject. Any other choice for Head Boy would have been ludicrous. Claire was giggling next to Audrey, causing her long, blonde hair to shake, and Victoria was rolling her eyes.

"Must you be so obvious." Vicky frowned and adjusted the clip in her short black hair. Claire was known for bursting into fits of giggles anytime Tom Riddle spoke. His very presence made her blush. But this was common. Almost every girl in school had a crush on Tom. But Claire made it very obvious. Audrey had to admit that Tom Riddle was the kind of man she had envisioned marrying as a little girl. Handsome, smart, charming; everything a girl would want. But Tom was nowhere near attainable. He was part of the popular crowd at school and Audrey was not. In fact she had never spoken a word to Tom her whole six years at Hogwarts.

After an uneventful feast, Audrey led the first year Slytherins down to the dungeons. She was accompanied by the other Slytherin prefect, Liam Mulciber. Mulciber was part of Tom Riddle's gang and Audrey did not care for him at all. He was rather snooty and mean. She couldn't understand why someone as nice as Tom Riddle would associate with someone as foul as Mulciber.

"And here we are." Mulciber said in a monotone to the first years. He was obviously bored, "Boys on the left girls on the right." The first years went up the stairs to their respective rooms and Mulciber, obviously glad to be rid of them, practically leapt towards Tom Riddle and his gang. They were all huddled in the middle of the common room, whispering. Audrey tried not to stare. It was rude to look on other people's conversations.

The next day at breakfast they received their timetables.

"Yes! Double Transfiguration!" Audrey beamed. Transfiguration was her best and favorite subject taught by none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"Wow, we hardly have any classes with you anymore." Vicky said, comparing their timetables.

"Yeah, we've got History of Magic, Herbology, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration." Claire said before she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well this year I took, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Muggle Studies." Audrey frowned. It was NEWT year and the three friends had different career goals.

"Well, we have Herbology first. See you at History!" Vicky said as she and Claire picked up their bags and marched to their first class. Audrey followed them until she had to part ways to head to Potions.

Professor Slughorn was the potions teacher at Hogwarts. He was a jolly man who was notorious for playing favorites in his class. He valued social status and intelligence the most. So, naturally, Audrey was one of his favorite students. Not only was her family rich and prominent, but she had also received all 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceed Expectations' on her OWLs. She sat down in the front row of the classroom like usual and pulled out her notebook. She had one notebook for each subject. Each notebook was clearly labeled and contained colour coded dividers to separate each chapter and unit in the subject. She had read every textbook already so she knew how many dividers to make.

A loud crowd of boys shuffled into the classroom. Audrey did not need to turn around to know who it was. Tom Riddle's gang had sat down on the other side of the classroom. They were followed by the Ravenclaws, who seemed to have all come at once. More Slytherins trickled in until the room was full. Slughorn made his appearance shortly after.

"All the usual faces I see!" Slughorn beamed, "Riddle, Avery, Harper, Row…" his grin doubled when he said Riddle and his eyes glittered at Audrey when he said Row. Audrey had no doubt that Slughorn had only allowed his favorite students into his NEWT Potions class. But it was a good thing that many of the kids in the room were brilliant because the first potion of the year proved to be a difficult one. Audrey knew the secret to perfect potion making. All you had to do was read the instructions and keep your cool.

"Excellent work Miss Row. Excellent indeed." Slughorn practically stuck his face in the cauldron of her perfectly made Sleeping Potion. "Gather this up and hand it in."

After handing in her potion, she gathered her things and headed to History of Magic. She didn't notice the handsome boy staring at her from behind.

* * *

Tom kept his eyes on Audrey as she left the Potions classroom, her wavy hair swaying behind her. He had been keeping an eye on her since he spotted her on the platform the day before. He had observed that she was a kind girl, highly intelligent and organized and deliciously innocent. She had never served of any importance to Tom before but now it was different. Now she would be useful to him.

"Better run to your next class Tom." Professor Slughorn said behind him.

"Yes of course sir." he replied politely and smiled. Slughorn adored Tom to the point where he would tell him anything. That's why last year he had questioned Slughorn about horcruxes. He had already made one by then but Tom had interest in making another. He had innocently asked the professor what would happen if you were to create more than one. But he had not gotten many answers. Tom frowned as he felt his robe's pocket. The diary inside was not right. It was fragile and had to be kept next to him at all times. The horcrux he had created was not complete. He needed more clear instructions on how to make one. But Hogwarts did not contain such a book. Only the original creators of the horcrux owned such a book. And the only way he was going to find that book was through her. He needed to befriend her. It shouldn't be difficult. She was just like any other girl; weak and easy to manipulate. He would have access to the book in no time.

There was a matter of finding the right time to approach her. Tonight in the common room would be ideal. She would most likely be going over her notes from that day. She would be relaxed and peaceful, an excellent time to pounce.

"So what are we doing about that girl my Lord?" Mark Rosier said in a low whisper.

"_We_ are going to do nothing. _I_ will take care of her. She will be easy to take on." Tom replied coldly.

"Yes of course." Rosier bowed his head and moved to the back of the pack. Avery and Lestrange stood in front next to Tom while Mulciber and Nott stood in back. The five of them were his loyal followers. He called them the 'Knights of Walpurgis', 'Knights' for short. But only the six of them knew of their secret group. If anyone else knew about what they did behind closed doors, or closed chambers, there would be unpleasant consequences.

After classes were over and everyone had eaten dinner, Tom found himself in the common room sitting on the plush green couch watching her again. Just as he had predicted, she was sitting by herself reviewing her notes. The two girls she hung around were sitting together at a different table. They obviously were not as studious as Audrey. Now was his chance. It was getting late and she might head off to bed soon. Tom stood up and put on his best smile.

"Hello." he said cheerfully, placing a hand on the back of her chair. Audrey looked up and her eyes widened. "It's Audrey right?"

"Yes." she blinked.

"I couldn't help but notice you over here. You're quite organized." He looked down at her colour coded notes.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you?" she said in a confused tone.

"I'm nowhere near as organized as you. I wonder…" he said, pretending to be thinking about something. He knew exactly what he was going to say. He had been planning it for weeks. She was staring up at him in amazement. She had probably never had someone so good looking speak to her before. "I've taken on a very heavy workload this year. I was looking for sort of an unofficial assistant. With your brilliant skills I'm sure you'd be a good candidate."

"Assistant?" she looked puzzled.

"Yes. Just to help me sort out my notes and assignments. Nothing much. I could pay you if you'd like." he smiled. It looked like she was warming up to the idea.

"Pay me? Oh, no I couldn't accept money from you." she said shyly. Her face was turning red, making her blue eyes more prominent.

"Well I should compensate you for your services. I honestly can't think of anyone better for the job." he said with a hint of flirtation.

"Well, I-okay." Audrey stuttered. He made her nervous. She was very easily swayed because she was so intimidated by him.

"Excellent!" he said, pulling notes from seemingly out of nowhere, "Just organize these for me by the end of tomorrow." He plopped the papers onto the table. They landed on top of her notes sloppily. He gave her a sly wink and then walked away. Audrey was left stunned.

* * *

"His assistant? Why does a 17 year old boy need an assistant?" Vicky grumbled as she ate her scrambled eggs at breakfast the next morning.

"He said he has a big work load. Needs to keep organized." Audrey shrugged. Her brain was still trying to work out what had happened last night. Tom Riddle had randomly come up to her and asked her to organize his notes for money. And somehow, she had agreed. Now she was stuck doing this task for him.

"You're so lucky! I can't believe he talked to you! And he knows your name! I'm so jealous!" Claire whined with excitement.

"I bet he has a crush on you." Vicky smirked.

"Absolutely not." Audrey dismissed the idea. There was no chance in hell Tom Riddle was interested in her. She wasn't even half as pretty as he was.

"This just sounds like some lame excuse to get to know you." Vicky laughed, "I thought he'd come up with something better."

At that moment, Tom and his gang entered the Great Hall. Audrey froze. He was looking right at her. He smiled and began to walk towards her. Eventually he sat next to her, his arm brushing against hers.

"How are the notes coming along?" he asked as he grabbed a slice of bread. He didn't take his eyes off her.

"Great." she squeaked and lowered her head. She was not used to this much male attention. In fact she wasn't used to _any_ male attention. Audrey had never been approached by a boy ever and was yet to have her first kiss. Tom nodded at her and began chatting to his friends. Audrey stared at her two girlfriends with her eyes wide open. Both girls had the same expression. Now Tom Riddle was sitting with them? And even chatting a little? It was like a parallel universe. Audrey's heart fluttered with excitement. The most popular boy in school had taken a sudden interest in her and she liked it.

**Author's Note**: Rated T for now but will turn much darker


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

Audrey had spent her lunch and dinner organizing Tom's notes. His handwriting was very elegant and clear. Most boys had horrible handwriting but his was beautiful, just like him. She sorted the notes so they were all together by subject. By the end of dinner, they were ready.

She sat in the common room waiting for him to arrive. Vicky and Claire were sitting next to her, eagerly eyeing the door. Tom entered the common room alone and spotted Audrey right away.

"Hello ladies." he grinned at each girl, meeting their eyes personally. "I've come for my notes. Are they ready?"

"Yes of course." Audrey proudly handed him the papers. She had worked hard on them and they were even more flawless than her own. Tom flipped through the papers, his lips parting slowly, causing the three girls to stare.

"These are impeccable, Audrey. You must let me borrow your services every week." he was almost begging. Audrey looked up at him and melted. How could she say no to that face? She imagined what her life would be like if she said yes. She would be very busy and it might not be a good idea during her most pivotal year at Hogwarts. But then again, maybe she could finally gain popularity and be noticed. The other girls in the common room were already staring at her. They were all wondering what she had done to capture the attention of Tom Riddle. Maybe people would finally stop picking on her for being a bookworm.

Claire nudged Audrey back to reality. "Well?" she whispered, still beaming at Tom.

"If you really want me to then I'll do it." Audrey bit her lip.

"Perfect!" he said cheerily, "Here's a galleon for your troubles." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny gold galleon.

"Oh no. A galleon is far too much." Audrey protested as he put the coin in her hand, making her blush on contact.

"Not at all! This work is brilliant. It deserves more! But I'm afraid I'm not as rich as my fellow classmates." he frowned. It didn't take away from his beauty at all. It just made her want to give him a hug and never let go. She tried to stutter out a response but he was already walking away. She looked down at the galleon in her hand. It was very generous but she slipped it into her pocket anyway.

"I can't believe he gave you a whole galleon! One more and you could buy those cute shoes we saw in Diagon Alley last week." Vicky said with excitement in her voice. Audrey could have bought those shoes without Tom's help. Her family had money. But the galleon meant something more to her. It wasn't just payment for a task. It was a reminder of him. He had been in possession of this galleon and now it was hers. Sure it was childish and even a little creepy but that was a big reason why she had accepted the payment.

She glanced in Tom direction. He was sitting with Oliver Avery and both were laughing over something. She wished that she could join them and be part of the joke. Tom and his group were so alluring. Probably because Tom himself was so alluring. Everything about him was attractive. Suddenly Tom looked away from Avery and right at Audrey. She quickly looked to the side, pretending she had not been staring at him. When she dared to look back, he was deep in conversation with Avery again.

* * *

Tom was pleased. He had convinced the girl to work for him and now all he had to do was casually ask her questions about her family. Tom had sat in the library all of last year researching about horcruxes. He thought he had finally found the instructions on making one but he had been mistaken. Through further investigation he found that Isaiah Row had been the original creator of the horcrux. Though he had never made one himself, he had created the concept. And the book still belonged to the Row family, passed on over the generations. Tom had managed to trace the Row family tree to Audrey. Audrey Row was his ticket to immortality.

He looked down at the notes he had paid her for. They were excellent quality but he hardly cared. He didn't want notes. He wanted information. He had been studying her schedule for the past week. After class she would go to the library until ten o clock when she had prefect duties. Then she would return to her dormitory by midnight. Her prefect duties were on alternating days. It was Tuesday, which meant she would be patrolling the halls tonight. Fortunately, he would also be fulfilling his Head Boy duties.

Tom looked at his watch. It was 9:30 in the evening. He would corner her in the library first. He walked casually into the library, past the plump librarian, and into the history section. Audrey was sitting at her favorite table away from any windows or distractions in the middle of the history section. He walked quietly so he would not disturb her. Even when he was two feet away she did not notice him. He smirked and slowly lowered himself into the chair next to her. She still had not looked up from her book. As she raised her hand to turn the page, he grabbed hold of it.

"Oh goodness!" she gasped.

"Sorry to startle you." he whispered. They were in a library after all.

"That's alright, Tom." she said clutching her chest.

"I just saw you reading and decided to say hello." He gave her a warm look and her startled expression disappeared. "What are you reading?"

"The mystery of Unicorn Blood." she said and flipped the book over so he could read the cover. "I like unicorns." she blushed.

"Fascinating." he faked interest for a while and then checked his watch again, "It's almost after hours. We better get going. I have Head Boy duties tonight."

"I'm patrolling the corridors as well." she replied.

"Oh good! We can walk together." He helped her gather her books and the two of them began walking down the dimly lit hallways. Audrey slung her heavy bag over her shoulders with a grunt.

"Let me carry your bag for you." he offered. He took the bag off of her shoulders and put it on his own. She nodded in thanks. Tom tried not to chuckle to himself. She was painfully shy sometimes. It was not a quality he saw in most people. She was becoming a very interesting subject.

"So," he said after a few minutes of silence, "You like being a prefect?" he had to start slow.

"Yeah. It's alright I guess." she said quietly. "Best part is the bathroom."

"Yes that's my favorite part as well." he laughed and she laughed with him. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child." She stopped for a moment. Two first years had tried to scuttle past them without being seen. "Hey you two! Get back to your dorms! Fifteen points from…" she squinted to see their badges, "Gryffindor!" The two boys ran back in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Me too." Tom said casually.

"What?"

"I'm an only child as well. I might have had siblings if my parents hadn't died." He looked down at the ground trying to look as somber as possible.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's horrible." she looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "I can't imagine what I'd do without my parents."

"Tell me about your family." he said, his eyes filling with excitement.

"Well my mum is about the nicest person you'll ever meet. She doesn't work. My dad makes plenty of money. He works at the Ministry. Very high up." she bragged.

"So you live in a nice house then? Good neighbourhood?"

"Yes I would say so."

Tom casually leaned on a nearby pillar. "I've never had any company while patrolling the halls. This is a good change of pace. I enjoy talking to you."

"I like talking to you too, Tom." she smiled but didn't blush this time. They had started to connect already. She was become more and more comfortable with him. This was exactly what Tom wanted. He was closer to his goal than he had thought.

* * *

When Audrey, Claire and Victoria entered the Great Hall Saturday morning for breakfast, Tom was already sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Audrey! Come sit here." he called. Audrey looked at her best friends. Both of them nudged her at the same time causing her to trip over her feet but she luckily caught her balance before she fell. Vicky laughed behind her.

"Nice day today." Tom said, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. The sky was blue and clear of all clouds. It was still very warm although it was nearing October.

"Pass the butter Rosier!" Mulicber said rudely to his friend. Rosier shoved the butter in his direction and rolled his eyes. Everyone in Tom's group seemed to be immature and vulgar except for him. Tom was always calm and polite.

"We should meet in the library after school tonight. I would love to get your take on the Potions essay." said Tom.

"Sure. Not too late though. I don't have prefect duties tonight. I don't want to be caught out late."

"No problem."

Audrey felt warm inside. That's how she felt whenever she was around Tom and lately they had been spending lots of time together. But the more time she spent with him, the more she became convinced that he did not like her. At least, not in the way she liked him. She wasn't even sure if she liked him in that way. He was sweet and smart and very cute and her stomach did loops whenever he was around. Okay, maybe she did like him. But he had never made any move towards her. He was just friendly all the time, nothing more.

Like when he invited her to the library to study or do homework, he would just study or do homework. He wouldn't brush her hand or move closer to her to read the same book. That's what all the men did in the novels she had read. But he had not made any of those signature moves. And Audrey was simply just too shy to make any of those moves herself. She had noticed, however, that other girls were not afraid to make those moves towards Tom. But strangely, he did not pay those girls any mind.

"Have you ever seen Tom Riddle with a girl? Think about it." Audrey asked her friends one night in the dorm room they shared.

"No, come to think of it." Claire realized.

"And girls practically throw themselves at him." Vicky added.

"Maybe he doesn't like girls." Audrey laughed. Vicky snorted but Claire looked upset.

"Of course he likes girls!" she cried while the other two burst into fits of giggles, "He's just looking for the right one!"

"Does that mean he's a virgin?" Vicky asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Vicky!" Audrey blushed, "That's really none of our business."

"I think he wants to lose it to you." Vicky winked.

"Who says I'd give it to him!" Audrey frowned. Sure she liked Tom but she wouldn't have sex with him. She barely knew the guy.

"I'd give it to him." Claire said with the most serious face. Audrey and Vicky looked at each other and burst into laughter. They each chucked a pillow in Claire's direction.

"It's almost 8. Aren't you going to be late for your date?" Vicky said as she put her books away under her bed.

"It's not a date. We're not dating." Audrey rolled her eyes, "But yes I should be off. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Tom sat in the library waiting for Audrey to come. He was becoming frustrated with his lack of progress with her. She seemed to like him but she had not told him anything about the book yet. He thought it was possible that she may not know about it. If she didn't he would have to start all over and try to find about the book elsewhere.

He looked up when she entered the room. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she was wearing her skirt much higher than usual. Was she trying to impress him?

"Good evening Audrey." he said and pulled her chair out for her. When she sat down, he pulled out a book from the restricted section.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at the book's dusty cover.

"Oh just a book I found in the restricted section. I like to go in there every once in a while." He began cleaning the cover with his hand, "To be honest. I have a fascination with dark magic. Just studying it of course. The things that these dark wizards came up with is brilliant."

"There's a lot of dark magic in my family history." Audrey revealed. Tom instantly became alert. He knew that would open her up. As soon as he told her his interest in dark magic, she wanted to brag about how she was distantly involved.

"Really? _You're_ related to dark wizards? I would have never guessed. You're so sweet." he grinned a little too wide.

"Well I don't know much about it. Only what my grandfather told me. He used to read the family history to me when I was little."

"Family history? Like a book?" He needed more information.

"Yes. There are lots of books on our family. They're all in a library at my house."

Tom dug his fingernails into the wood of the table in pleasure. The feeling of being so close to gaining more power was orgasmic. "You have a library in your house? I wish I had my own library. I can't come in here during the summer."

"Oh shoot. I should go before it gets too late." Audrey said, quickly getting up. Tom grabbed her wrist violently.

"No! Don't leave. I'm Head Boy, I'll walk you back." he pleaded. She couldn't leave yet. Not when he was so close.

"Oh…okay." She looked startled. He released his grip on her wrist and smiled.

"So," he cleared his throat, trying to act casual, "Your family would have dark magic books in the library then?"

"Yeah but I'm not really allowed to read those. They don't peak my interest anyway."

"So you don't know what's in them then?"

"No, not really."

"But they're there?"

"Yes…"

Tom closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The excitement was getting to him. He was becoming too aroused and she was getting suspicious.

"Good, well, I'll walk you back then." Tom swallowed hard. He had finally relaxed enough to stand up.

Now that he knew the book was probably there, he needed a way to get into the house. This looked like an all year project. If he could drag her into his inner circle she might invite him to her house over the summer. Then he would have access to a whole horcrux at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter -__-"

Audrey's seventh year at Hogwarts had proved to be very busy indeed. She had assignments and quizzes every week and still had to find time to do tasks for Tom. After their last encounter in the library he had begun to act strange around her. He wanted to spend more time with her than ever and would ask about her family history often.

"So Elaine Row was married to…" Tom started.

"Isaiah" Audrey finished.

"Fascinating." Tom smiled. "And he was a great dark wizard?"

"One of the greatest I've heard. He invented all sorts of horrible spells. I don't even want to know what they do." she shuddered. But Tom didn't seem put off at all. Tom was excited about it and wanted to hear more. But Audrey was willing to tell. The more excited Tom became, the more time she got to spend with him. Her feelings for him were becoming deeper and by the end of October she couldn't stop thinking about him. She longed for his strong arms to be wrapped around her or his soft gentle lips to kiss hers.

"You like me right?" Tom asked her at dinner.

"I-uh-" she stammered, slowly turning pink.

"I mean we're friends right?" Tom rephrased.

"Oh, erm, yes. We are." Audrey's stomach was doing those loops again.

"Alright just checking." he laughed.

Audrey sighed and continued to poke at her macaroni and cheese. She could feel Tom staring at her but she didn't dare to stare back. She was actually becoming used to him staring at her. She had a weird feeling sometimes that he wanted something from her. But she couldn't figure out what it was.

After dinner he approached her with the week's notes ready to be organized. She accepted them and went up to her room to get started. Tom left the common room to fulfill his Head Boy duties. This included, she imagined, taking his nightly bath in the Prefect's Bathroom. Audrey couldn't help but smile when she thought about that. Many times she had imagined what he looked like under his Hogwarts robes.

She sat down on her bed and flipped open Tom's notebook. He had taped a piece of paper on the front of Monday's notes that read:

_Hi Audrey_

_-Tom_

Audrey laughed at his very short note. She thought of writing him a note back when she turned the page. There was another piece of paper on Tuesday's notes with more writing.

_You're awesome_

_-Tom_

Audrey smiled and flipped the page again. Wednesday's note made her blush and her heart began to race.

_I like you_

_-Tom_

She hated it whenever he said he liked her. She never knew exactly what he meant. Did he want to be her boyfriend or just friends?

_Thanks for being a great friend_

_-Tom_

Audrey got her answer on Thursday's notes. Friday had nothing on them. She smiled bitter-sweetly. It was obvious he wasn't going to see her the way she saw him. But at least they were still friends.

Quidditch season had started so Audrey found herself in the stands watching Vicky and the rest of the Slytherin team practice on the pitch. Vicky had been the Slytherin seeker for 3 years in a row now. Claire was sitting next to Audrey, picking dirt from under her fingernails.

"Why must you do that now? You're so gross." Audrey said, shoving Claire.

"You know I hate Quidditch. Why do we have to come to the practices. Aren't games enough?" Claire grumbled. A strand of blonde hair blew across her eye and she swatted it away in frustration.

"She asked us to come. We weren't busy. We can't say no. Make yourself busy next time." Audrey laughed. She didn't mind watching Vicky play Quidditch. It was a good break from all the academics.

"Oh my goodness look who's here!" Claire cheered in a sing-song voice.

Audrey looked towards the castle to see Tom Riddle walking towards the bleachers.

"Oh no." she blushed.

"What do you mean oh no? Oh yes!" Claire giggled uncontrollably.

"He is _everywhere_. I swear he's following me or something." Audrey whispered.

"I thought you liked him." Claire furrowed her brows.

"I do. But it's like he's leading me on. He wants to be around me all the time but he just wants to be friends. I don't get it." she sighed. Tom was stepping onto the bleachers but he didn't sit next to them. He waved to them before he sat two rows down.

"Oh shoot." Claire grumbled but continued to stare at the back of Tom's head.

Soon the rest of Tom's gang came stomping down the field to join him. Edward Nott, the smallest of the bunch was forking away from the group and walking in Audrey's direction.

"Eh Row! This is for you." he glared and handed her a sealed envelope.

"Ooo open it! What if it's a love letter from Tom!" Claire squealed after Nott had left.

Audrey opened up the red envelope. Inside was, as speculated, a note from Tom. "Meet me tonight at 11:30 by the Potions classroom." she read.

Claire gasped. "Oh…my…gosh!"

Audrey looked below at Tom who was watching the players intently. She waited for him to turn around and smile or wink but he never did.

After practice was over, Vicky joined the other girls in fawning over Tom's note.

"This is a _date_." Vicky stated firmly. "We're going to do your hair and makeup."

"It's not a date honestly!" Audrey cried as she tried to escape Claire, who was coming at her with a brush and a tube of lipstick.

"Wake up Audrey! He wants to meet you late at night! Alone!" Vicky shouted.

"Okay. I surrender." Audrey threw her hands up and sat down on the bed.

After her hair was straightened and her face was flawless, Audrey looked in the mirror. She had never looked so good in her entire life. Her body bubbled with excitement threatening to spill over. She was hoping more than anything that Tom wanted to meet her with the intention of making her his girlfriend.

"Okay I'm going to go now." she said, putting her shoes on.

"But its only 10:30." Vicky said as she checked her watch.

"Yeah but I want to pick something up at the library first. Don't worry, I'll wear my prefect badge." Audrey said and picked the badge up from her bed. She clipped it onto her robes and walked down the stairs to the common room.

* * *

The sky was dark and cloudy. It was a chilly October night at Hogwarts when Tom decided to hold a meeting with his Knights. It was after hours and everyone was safely away in their dorms. Tom looked up at the darkened sky and smirked. He gently played with the Gaunt ring on his finger. He was closer than ever to turning it into his second horcrux. He licked his lips as he remembered his father's murder just three months ago. Soon it would be put to good use.

He looked at his watch. It was 10:30 and his Knights would be waiting for him. He would have to wrap up the meeting quickly because he was also seeing Audrey that night. He was going to have a heart-to-heart with her about his dead parents to gain sympathy. At the rate he was going, he could be invited over for Christmas. All he had to do was cry about how he had no family to spend the holidays with.

Tom closed his eyes as the cool October breeze blew across his face. At first he had felt nothing towards the girl but now he found her very interesting. In fact he was becoming very fond of her. She was proving to be an entertaining companion. There was a possibility of actually keeping her around after he obtained the book. His mouth watered at the thought of the book again. It was his ultimate fantasy. He never fantasized about women at night. It was always about the horcruxes. They turned him on like nothing else. The best part about being Head Boy was not the Prefect's Bathroom, but having his own bedroom. He could read with the light on without disturbing anyone, leave his prized possessions lying around, and touch himself as much as he wanted.

He headed towards the empty Transfiguration classroom for that was where the meeting was being held. Tom purposely chose Professor Dumbledore's classroom because he was the only teacher at Hogwarts who did not adore him. He was the only one Tom could not fool. Planning dark things in his classroom was a great disrespect.

"Good evening gentleman." Tom said as he entered the room. The five boys stood up in his presence and only sat down again after he had done so.

"Good evening my Lord." They all said at once. Tom's expression was cold and stiff. He put his hands on the desk and closed his eyes.

"I have gained new information. I believe the book is at the Row estate." he told his followers. "Have any of you found information from the friends?"

Mulciber spoke, "The giggly blonde one told me about the library sir. She's been there. There's a blocked off section with dark magic books. No one's allowed in."

"Good work Mulciber." Tom praised him and Mulciber's eyes lit up with pride.

"Excellent. Now I need a way to get into the house. Breaking in would not be wise." Tom tapped the table with his long fingers, "I prefer to be invited but I'm not close enough to the girl yet."

"If I'm not prying too much, my Lord. Why do you need this book exactly?" Avery asked nervously. Tom scowled.

"I'm afraid you are prying too much, Avery. Do not ask me such questions again." Tom glared at Avery. He actually had the nerve to question the Dark Lord's actions? He would be punished later. None of his followers knew about the horcruxes he was planning to make. They were his well kept secret; too precious to be revealed.

Tom stood up from the table and everyone else followed suit. He turned around to face his followers once more.

"In the meantime, I would like for you all to learn some new spells I have come up with myself. Use them on as many muggleborns as you can. Half-bloods as well if they're that obnoxious." he laughed, "And be careful not to get caught." he said, glaring at Mulciber. Out of all the boys, he was the most prone to getting in trouble. Last year he had been caught throwing hexes at a third year Ravenclaw and given a month of detention. Not to mention Professor Dumbledore who had been suspicious of the Knights from the start, began following Mulciber around, trying to gain information.

"When are you going to open the Chamber again my Lord." Lestrange clapped in excitement, "Last year was boatloads of fun!"

"I don't plan on opening it again this year, Lestrange. Killing Myrtle was enough. I got what I desired from her." Tom smiled and the others laughed sinisterly.

Tom stopped smiling when he heard a footstep outside the door. He signaled for the rest of them to be quiet. Tom turned around to see Audrey standing in the quarter open doorway, her eyes in the shape of full circles. Tom took a step towards her and she bolted down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter :P

Audrey ran. She hardly knew where she was going. She just knew she had to get away from him. She finally stopped when she reached the Slytherin common room.

"Salazar!" she managed to choke out. She entered the empty common room panting. She looked back at the entryway expecting to be ambushed by Tom Riddle and his gang. But no one came. Still her heart would not slow down. She was shaking uncontrollably, still unable to fully process what she had heard. She couldn't go back to her room because she was supposed to be out with Tom. The girls would get suspicious. What could she possibly tell them?

_"Oh, I had to come back early because I found out my date is a cold blooded murderer." Yeah right._

But she couldn't just stay in the common room alone either. The boys would probably come back soon and when they found her…

She decided to just go into her room. Luckily, the girls were already sleeping. Early morning classes made both of them hit the sack by 11. Without bothering to change her clothes, she crawled into bed and shut the curtains on her four-poster. There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight. Not after finding out Myrtle's real killer. How could everyone have been so dense? How could he have fooled the entire school into thinking he was a nice guy? The thought of him made her sick. And now her life was in danger. Now that she knew about what he had done, he would kill her too. But she couldn't avoid him forever. They went to the same school and were in the same house. He could probably have her killed by tomorrow.

The next morning Audrey had not slept at all. Every time she had succumbed to her exhaustion she saw his face threatening to murder her. There was no way she could go to Potions that morning. He would be there, looking at her, waiting for his moment to pounce.

"Come on Audrey wake up!" Vicky said as she ripped the curtains open. Audrey groaned and turned over to avoid her. "Come on now. How late were you out with Tom? Didn't get any sleep huh?" she giggled. Audrey sat up at the mention of Tom's name.

"Tell us what happened last night! Did he kiss you?" Claire asked as she rushed to Audrey's bedside.

"No." she replied grumpily.

"Aw." Both Vicky and Claire said at the same time.

"Well what happened then! Tell us while you get ready!" Vicky pleaded.

"Nothing happened. We just talked." she lied, "Nothing to tell. We're just friends." Her hands shook as she tried to brush her hair.

"If you say so." Vicky said looking disappointed. They didn't bother her after that but kept exchanging looks of concern.

"I-I don't think I'm going to go to class today. I'm not feeling well." Audrey said as she looked in the mirror. Her skin was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Don't you have that big Potions test today though?" Claire asked, as she dried her hair, still in her towel.

Oh no, she had completely forgot about the Potions test. It was worth a big chunk of her mark. She couldn't miss that. She would have to go to Potions and just avoid eye contact with Tom. It wasn't like he could hurt her in public. But how had he killed Myrtle? She had been found in the girl's bathroom. Not even that was a safe place. She would just have to stay around people at all times.

"Could you guys meet me outside the Potions room after class? Then we could walk to History together." Audrey said, hoping they would agree.

"But that's so out of the way." Vicky frowned.

"Please…" Audrey pleaded.

"O…kay?" Vicky replied and Audrey let out a sigh of relief.

She walked half the way to Potions class alone but it wasn't very far so she hadn't been too concerned. When she entered the classroom, Slughorn was already inside preparing for the test.

"Miss Row! I trust that you're prepared for the examination today?" he gave her a cheery smile.

"Of course professor." Audrey tried to smile back. A crowd of Ravenclaws entered the room. All of them were frantically trying to cram the last bit of information they could fit in their heads. Audrey was fully prepared for the test but it would be difficult to concentrate with Tom sitting just a few feet away. She sat down, pulled out her quill and began scratching at the paper nervously. She doodled tiny 'X's in the corner of the notebook, keeping her eyes firmly on the page. She shut her eyes completely when she heard Mulciber's voice behind her.

"What's the last ingredient in Felix Felicis again?" he said in a frantic voice. Audrey heard the other boys shout wrong answers and shuffle papers. The six boys walked past her and sat down in their respective seats. Audrey could smell Tom's sandalwood cologne as he walked past her.

When the class had filed in, Slughorn began handing out test papers.

"You all have and hour and a half. Good luck." He clapped his hands together and sat back down at his desk.

Audrey looked down at the test. She had studied every question. She knew every answer. But her brain refused to work. All her brain wanted to do was look at Tom.

_Look at him! Just look at him!_

Audrey shook her head and tried to concentrate on the test. The first question was about elixirs.

_Which of the following describes an elixir:_

_a) a potion designed to enchant or __charm__ the drinker._

_b) a sweetened, aromatic solution used as medicine._

_c)_ a _liquid mixture made by steeping, soaking, or boiling ingredients in water._

_d) a benign medicine preserved in alcohol._

_e) none of the above_

She studied the question for a few seconds until she realized the answer was 'b'. Feeling relief over finding the correct answer, she quickly circled the 'b' and moved on to the next question. She would not let Tom distract her. She would not look at him.

"Times up!" Slughorn yelled as he stood up. Several students jumped at the sudden sound after over an hour of silence. Audrey had managed to finish her test just in time, which was very unlike her. She usually finished well before the allotted time was up. Once Slughorn had taken her test, she gathered her things and sloppily shoved them into her bag. Claire and Vicky were waiting for her as she sprinted outside of the classroom.

"What are you in such a rush for?" Claire asked, "Oh look there's Tom!" she giggled and pointed behind Audrey.

"I don't want to be late let's go!" Audrey said frantically, struggling not to look back into the Potions room.

"There's plenty of time though." Vicky said. She checked her watch to make sure.

"I want to get a good seat!" Audrey pleaded, "Please you guys." Audrey gave Vicky a frightened look. Vicky looked from Audrey to Tom, who was still in the classroom, and back to her friend again.

"Okay. Let's go Claire." she said quietly.

The three of them walked to History of Magic and sat down in the empty classroom. Audrey saw Vicky open her mouth to speak but Professor Ridley stepped in. Ridley was an extremely strict teacher. Any speaking out of turn, even before class, would result in a detention. But Audrey was relieved that the professor had walked in. It had spared her the awkwardness of an explanation. But she would have to tell someone soon. Professor Dumbledore would listen to her for sure. He was the only professor that didn't blindly love Tom. But she had no real proof he did it. It was her word against his and ultimately it was up to Dippet for the final decision. Professor Dippet placed Tom as his favorite student. It wouldn't be likely that he would believe her. But she had to tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore could protect her. Unfortunately, this week Dumbledore had left for Europe for an unknown reason. Though it was suspected that it had something to do with a dark wizard who had been terrorizing parts of continental Europe.

As she sat in class, she wondered what Tom could possibly be thinking right now. He was probably worried that she had told someone. He was probably planning her murder too. Audrey closed her eyes and tried not to hyperventilate.

* * *

Tom sat quietly at lunch, barely touching his ham sandwich. His Knights were very tense as well and were whispering among themselves nervously. Whenever Tom would glance at them, they would immediately stop talking. He was becoming irritated by his followers. He looked down the table at Audrey who was eating with her friends and avoiding any contact with him. He was not going to frighten her off. He hadn't spoken to her or sat next to her all day. If she had heard the entire meeting then his plan was totally foiled and he would likely have to kill the girl. It was very unfortunate. Not only was she pivotal to his plan, but, she was interesting and intelligent. Not to mention he would be spilling pure magical blood. Nevertheless, she was a threat to his image. It was not his intention for the world to know his plans just yet. He needed more followers and more power before he revealed his true self. For now he was just Tom Riddle. But soon he would be Lord Voldemort.

"Do not bother me tonight." Tom instructed his Knights without looking away from Audrey, "I will take care of things myself." The Knights nodded and continued to eat their lunches.

Tom smiled. He would play with her head today. So far he had ignored her. And after lunch he would ignore her again. But he would follow her after dinner and confront her then. A simple killing curse would do. Then he would move the body into the Chamber for the basilisk to feed on. Her disappearance would be a mystery forever. But the thought of killing her still wouldn't sit right with him. He had never had a problem with murder before, but this girl was different. Had he actually made a connection with her? No, it was impossible. He did not attach himself to anyone, not even his Knights. He was simply disappointed that his plan had been skewed off track. He did not want to kill off such a valuable asset. But he was sure he'd be able to find a way to obtain the book without her.

The sun set over Hogwarts and the full moon was now shining in the sky. Tom raised his head like a snake and locked his eyes on his prey. Audrey had stood up from the Slytherin table. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked tired and worn. Her sweater was lopsided and she was gripping her wand tightly inside her robes pocket. He was not sure where her two friends had disappeared to and he was surprised that she had let them leave her. She was obviously aware that she was in danger by the twitchy way she was moving.

Tom stood up and slung his tote bag over his shoulder. She was walking quickly so he took long strides. When he reached the hallway, she was running down the stairs towards the dungeons. He stalked after her, quickening his steps but not running. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he looked left and right. She was nowhere to be found. But Tom smiled. The Potions classroom was to the right and the Slytherin common room was to the left. She had most likely gone left but there was no way she had made it to the common room before he had reached the bottom of the stairs. She was hiding somewhere.

Tom crept slowly, making sure to make no sound. He made it a quarter down the hall when he heard heavy breathing and the sound of a shoe scraping against the stone floor.

"Audrey?" he called in a teasing sort of way, "I know you're down here."

There. He had spotted her behind a wide pillar. He stepped around the pillar and found her. She had her wand raised in his face but her hand was shaking violently.

"Now, now Audrey. Put your wand down." he laughed. The foolish girl actually thought she could overpower him.

"You-you killed her. You killed Myrtle." she whispered.

"Technically, no. A basilisk killed her." he smirked. Had that been all she heard? Just the part about Myrtle?

"You killed her. You told it to! You blamed it on that poor third year!" she cried.

"That half breed? He didn't deserve to be at Hogwarts. How he got in I'll never understand." Tom said coolly. He needed to find out exactly what she had heard. "How long were you standing there? How long were you spying on me?"

"I-just for a moment. Oh!" she yelped when he grabbed her wand hand and lowered it to her side.

"Was I standing when you walked in?" he stepped closer to her. They were so close that he could feel her body heat.

"Y-yes." she stuttered. There were tears in her eyes threatening to spill, "Are you going to kill me?" she asked. He squeezed her shaking hand.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Tom touched her face slowly, "You're not going to tell anyone…are you?" he chuckled.

Audrey shook her head. "No."

"I didn't think so. Now here." he said and pulled his notes for the week out of his bag, "Organize these and sort out everything I need to know for the Charms test."

The girl just stood there, staring at the notes he had placed in her hands. She looked up at him, tears rolling down her red face.

"Off you go." he ordered and pushed her gently in the direction of the Slytherin common room. She stumbled but began walking down the hallway slowly. Tom grinned and turned the other way, back towards the Great Hall.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! More to come :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter :S

Audrey wiped the tears away from her face before she entered the common room. She knew it was a bad idea to go anywhere without her friends but she couldn't help it. Right after lunch, both of her friends had received detention from Mulciber. Tom had obviously set the whole thing up so he could get her alone. Of course it was possible that Mulciber had acted on his own. It seemed that his friends were always trying to impress Tom and that would have certainly impressed him.

She entered the common room and it was almost full. It was a relief to be around people again. She had gotten such a horrible feeling from being alone with Tom in the hallway. But the strangest feeling of all was the way she was feeling now. She looked down at the notes in her hand. He still wanted her to be his assistant and he had not killed her. How did he know that she wouldn't tell? She had had every intention of doing so but now she was much too afraid to. It seemed wiser to keep her mouth shut and stay alive. And what confused her more was that through everything, he had not lost an ounce of his attractiveness. When he had grabbed her hand and touched her face she had been frightened but her heart still pulled for him. She loved being close to him, no matter what the circumstances.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself, "Snap out of it Audrey. He's bad news."

"Who's bad news?" Vicky asked behind her, causing Audrey to yelp in terror.

"Your detention's over already?" Audrey said, trying to act normal.

"Yeah." Vicky and Claire said at the same time.

"I'm going to start my Arithmancy essay. It's due in a few days." Claire sulked and headed to their room to do her homework. Audrey turned her back on Vicky and decided to sit at the table nearest to the fireplace. She put Tom's notes on the table and opened them to begin her work.

"Who's bad news Audrey?" Vicky asked when she sat down beside her friend.

"What? Nothing. I was just talking nonsense to myself." Audrey cursed her perceptive friend. Why couldn't Vicky be more like Claire and have no clue?

"Did something happen with Tom last night? Did he hurt you?" Vicky asked quietly with concern. She put her hand on Audrey's shoulder. Audrey looked back at her.

"No. Of course not." Audrey replied and flipped to Tom's Charms notes. He had not left a note for her this time. She felt disappointment sink into her chest.

"Why are you acting so weird around him then? You didn't even sit with him at lunch."

Audrey was getting nervous, she had to shake Vicky off somehow. "Because I really like him and I don't think he likes me. It's just…hard to be around him that's all." It wasn't a lie. She did really like Tom. Even after she had found out his dark secret. And it was highly unlikely he liked her back, considering what had happened a few moments ago. Then again, he hadn't killed her. She was still wondering why he had spared her life. And finally, it was definitely hard to be around him. He was intimidating and tall and strong and his lips were…oh no she was at it again.

"What happened last night really?" Vicky asked.

"I told Tom I liked him and he didn't feel the same way." Audrey lied to her friend. It was the only way Vicky would leave her alone.

"Oh Audrey I'm sorry." Vicky pouted and hugged Audrey tightly, "I know the pain of unrequited love. You'll be fine I promise." she smiled.

Audrey wished she could believe her friend. But now that she held a murderer's secret, she wasn't sure she would be fine.

* * *

Tom laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had managed to keep the girl and his plan alive. But he had lost her trust completely. She was afraid to sit next to him or talk to him. Without her friendship, his access to her home was slipping away. He would have to win her back somehow but he hadn't quite figured out what to do.

When he walked into Potions on Monday morning she was sitting in her usual seat hunched over and avoiding eye contact.

"Have you got my notes?" he asked cheerfully. She took the notes out of her bag and held them out to him without raising her head. "Thank you." he said politely and dropped a galleon on her desk. She flinched when it hit the table with a clinking sound.

Tom sat in his seat next to Rosier and Mulciber, disappointed. How long was she going to be afraid of him? He had not acted harshly towards her in days. When was she going to forget about it? How was he going to _make her_ forget about it?

Suddenly, Tom felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to find it was Richard Baldwell. He was the pudgy Ravenclaw who sat behind Rosier.

"Here." he said, giving Tom a folded piece of paper and rolling his eyes. Tom took the paper and slowly unfolded it under the table. He tried not to laugh as he read the note, which was covered in tiny hearts.

"I love you. Mary Tiller." Tom whispered to Mulciber who snorted but quickly straightened up when Slughorn shot him a look. Mucliber had impressed Tom by giving Audrey's tag-along friends detention two nights ago. It had earned him the title of 'Right Hand Man'. Tom looked behind him in the far corner on the other side of the classroom. Sure enough, Mary Tiller was smiling at him from across the room. She blushed when he looked at her and blew him a kiss. Tom caught it and placed it on his cheek. Mary covered her mouth to keep from bursting out in giggles. Tom turned back to face Slughorn and chuckled to himself. Girls at Hogwarts were constantly throwing themselves at him like that. And if he responded it was like they had no control over themselves.

"That's it." he whispered. A sinister grin appeared on Tom's face as he crumpled the note Mary had sent him in his strong fist. Why hadn't he thought if it before? The answer to his problems had been painfully obvious the entire time. Gaining the girl's trust would not only be simple but much faster. Becoming good enough friends with her would have taken ages. But getting her to fall in love with him would be quick and gain him an invite for sure.

Tom had never really seduced anyone before. Sure he knew how to charm people into getting what he wanted but seduction was a whole another level. Many must have thought it hard to believe but Tom had never kissed a girl before. Tom had no interest in girls because he was far too preoccupied with his plans to take over the Wizarding World. The girls around him were merely pawns to manipulate and control in his quest for ultimate power. But from observing the other students at Hogwarts, lust was a powerful thing. He had even seen his Knights fall head over heels for girls. And once they did, they were easy to control. They would carry books, dress nicer, _be_ nicer. And all for what? A girl? Tom couldn't help but laugh at their antics. He would never let anyone, let alone some teenage girl control him. He did the controlling around here. Yes, it would be simple. Once the girl fell in love with him, she wouldn't be able to resist his advances. Tom's mouth watered at his new plan. He would commence it immediately. He turned to face Audrey and she froze, sensing his gaze. He grinned. Tom would succeed for sure now.

Audrey had managed to have minimal contact with Tom for the first half of the day. But when she sat down at lunch, he sat down next to her. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"Hi Audrey. Ladies." he said with a smile.

"Hi." Audrey mumbled back.

"So Audrey, meet me in the library tonight? Like usual?" he asked before he took a bite out of his roast beef sandwich.

"No sorry, I'm helping Claire with her essay. Right Claire?" Audrey stared at Claire hoping she'd get the hint. She didn't.

"You are? You don't have to. I'm almost done. Go have fun." she smiled and nudged Audrey's knee under the table. Vicky glared at Claire's obliviousness.

"Good! I missed you last night. Had to study alone." he sulked.

He had missed her? What in the world was he going on about? Audrey looked at Tom who was now chatting with Vicky about the last Quidditch game. He looked gorgeous in the natural light of the Great Hall. Tom was acting like the same boy she had developed a crush on not too long ago. He didn't seem like a killer at all. But he was. She had to remind herself that he was evil.

Audrey dreaded her meeting with Tom all afternoon. She didn't want to be alone with him again. Their last encounter had ended with her being in tears. When she entered the library he was sitting at their usual table waiting for her. He stood up in her presence and pulled out her chair. The perfect gentleman.

"I was wondering if you could help me on this Potions question." Tom said and pulled the Potions textbook closer to her. "If you accidentally put too much syrup of hellebore in the Draught of Peace, what can you add to counteract it?"

"You should let it simmer for 9 minutes instead of 7 and add a tablespoon of extra powdered moonstone." Audrey answered.

"Wow. You're so brilliant. Personally, I think they should have made you Head Girl." he complimented her and stared into her eyes. He was giving her butterflies.

"Really?" she blushed, "Thank you."

The two of them studied but barely talked to each other for whole hour. Audrey felt like Tom wanted to tell her something but was to afraid to say it. Maybe he hadn't decided not to kill her. Maybe he was still thinking about it.

"So erm," he started, "the Hogsmeade trip is coming up."

Audrey looked up from her book, "Yeah."

"Are you going?" he asked, putting his quill down. He looked right at her.

"Probably not. Me and my friends don't go to Hogsmeade. It's not really our thing."

"Really? I think Hogsmeade is a blast. I always go. Have you ever been to Honeydukes or Zonko's?" he sounded very enthusiastic about it.

"Nope." she said shyly. He had suddenly made her ten times more nervous by placing his hand on hers.

"I think you should check it out." he beamed, "Do you want to go with me?"

"You and your friends?" Audrey asked.

"No. Just me." he whispered, squeezing her hand gently.

"Like-like a date?" Audrey stuttered. Her heartbeat sped up and her hands turned clammy.

"Yeah. Like a date." he smiled shyly and his fingers slipped over hers before they moved back to his side of the table.

Audrey looked carefully into Tom's eyes. They were dark brown and so alluring. It felt like he was almost hypnotizing her with them. She couldn't see any darkness within them. Only the kind boy who was now asking her out on a real date. It looked like he did like her after all. Audrey's head was telling her that Tom Riddle was someone not to be trusted. But her heart didn't want to let go of him. After so many failed attempts at getting boys to like her, how could she let this one slip away? He was utterly perfect and he liked her back. Maybe he had made a mistake two years ago? So what?

Audrey suddenly snapped back into reality. He was a _murderer_, not a cute schoolboy. She couldn't go out with him! But it was so hard not to like him. How could he have so much power over her? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance…

"Audrey," he said in a soothing voice, "I know you think you've got my number. But you don't know who I am, really. Let me show you. Give me a chance to redeem myself. Please." he begged.

Audrey closed her eyes and thought for a moment. The feeling of remorse he was giving her was so genuine. Everyone deserves a second chance right?

"Okay. I'll go with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter x_x

"Will you please stop moving." Vicky snapped as she French braided Audrey's hair. It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and Vicky was getting sick of Audrey's constant hiccuping.

"I-hic-can't help it!" she said, trying to choke one back. Audrey always hiccuped whenever she got extremely nervous.

"Well try to hold still, you're making me mess up." Vicky complained.

"Here," said Claire pulling out a container of blush, "You look too pale." She applied the blush to the apples of Audrey's cheeks.

"Okay. Done." Vicky stood up and looked at her body of work. She handed Audrey a mirror. She looked perfect. She could always count on her friends to give her a good makeover. They had, of course, insisted upon it when they had heard the news.

"Just remember to be yourself and don't be nervous." Claire smiled and patted Audrey on the back.

The week before, Audrey had told her friends about Tom's Hogsmeade invitation. They had been 'prepping' her since then.

"Oh I'm so glad he changed his mind!" Claire squealed, "Tom Riddle could be your first boyfriend! How amazing is that!"

It would be pretty amazing. It would be a dream come true. At least it would have been before she had found out Tom had killed Myrtle. But yet she was still going out with him and she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why. It wasn't just because he was good looking. She wasn't that shallow. It was something else about him that drew her in: something indescribable. It was the way she felt around him. He didn't make her feel safe, not at all, but he made her feel happy. Audrey shook her head. That hardly made sense.

"Audrey!" Tom yelled from across the Entrance Hall. He was wearing a grey overcoat that reached just above his knees and his hair was slicked back. He looked like a suave businessman, ready to take his wife out to dinner. Audrey approached him slowly.

"Hello Tom." she said.

"You look stunning." he looked her up and down and smiled.

Audrey blushed, "Thank you."

"It's cold today. Might spend a lot of time indoors." Tom said as he slipped on his gloves. The two of them walked together off of Hogwarts grounds and towards Hogsmeade. Many other students had joined them. Almost all were staring incessantly at the couple, some with awe, and others with jealousy. Audrey was starting to feel uncomfortable. That is until Tom's gloved hands brushed hers. With every step, his hand would swing closer and closer to hers until he was holding it. Well, he was certainly being bold.

"Could we go into The Three Broomsticks?" Audrey asked once they arrived in Hogsmeade, "It's freezing." It was nearing the end of November and although there was no snow on the ground, it was gently flurrying and the wind chill must have been around negative 15 degrees Celsius.

"Of course." he said and began pulling her into the warmth of the pub. It was crowded already but they managed to find a booth in the back.

"I've never been in here before. It's…cozy." Audrey said as she looked around the pub. The place was clean and well kept and the furnishing looked new though the air was a tad smokey.

"Yes and they have the best butterbeer wait til you try it." Tom said. His leg was touching hers under the table. Audrey breathed in slowly. He was driving her crazy with his advances. Looking into his eyes across the table made her want to jump across it and do him right there.

"So!" he said, pulling her back from a fantasy involving Tom, herself, and minimal clothing, "What are your plans for Christmas? Are you going home?"

"No, I'm not actually. My parents decided to go on vacation this Christmas…without me," she chuckled, "You know, sort of a second honeymoon thing."

"Oh so you'll be here. Great." He was smiling to himself, not at her. "We could spend Christmas together then. I mean if you want. No pressure or anything."

"No, of course I want." Audrey bit her lip. This date was definitely turning out well so far. "You don't go home for Christmas?"

"No, I don't really have a home. Well, I live at an orphanage but I don't want to go back there. I'll be 18 on New Years Eve so they're kicking me out soon." He lowered his head and took a sip of butterbeer. Audrey couldn't help but be upset.

"So after this year, you'll have no place to go?"

"No. I'll need to get a job and my own place." he sulked. Audrey couldn't imagine what it would be like to have no family and no real home. She had lived a very privileged and sheltered life.

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere to stay for the summer. Your grades are brilliant. You'll find a job right away." Audrey said cheerily. Her words seemed to cheer him up.

"Do you want to go to Honeydukes?" he asked.

"Sure." They both stood up and he helped her put her coat on.

Honeydukes was just as full as The Three Broomsticks. Audrey had never seen so much candy in one place before. It was colourful and beautiful and it smelled like chocolate, lemons, and strawberries. Audrey drifted towards the strawberries.

"Oh these look so good!" Audrey pointed to the strawberry broomstick gummies.

"Go ahead and try one." Tom said, picking up a gummy and handing it to her.

"They're not free!" she loudly whispered.

"So? It's just one. How much could it cost? A knut?" he laughed. She reluctantly put the candy in her mouth and chewed. Her whole mouth filled with the sweet strawberry taste. "Is it good?" he asked. Before taking one for himself. She nodded.

They looked through the bubble gum section where they had gum that would allow you to blow bubbles up to 2 feet in diameter. There were sweets so sour that they included warnings of permanent pucker and a soda that induced continuous giggling.

"Who would buy this stuff? Why would you want to giggle uncontrollably?" Audrey asked when she picked up the soda bottle.

"Some of the things in here are really strange." Tom laughed. He looked left and right, "I'll be right back. Stay here." he ordered. She watched him weave his way through the crowd until she could hardly see him anymore. He stood tall at 6 foot 2 so she could see the top of his head for a while before it disappeared in the crowd. She folded her arms and waited for him to return. Her first date wasn't going half bad and the more time she spent with Tom, the more she forgot about his transgressions.

_'__Transgressions? You mean murder._' she thought. Part of her brain kept reminding her and then the other half would shove the thought away.

"Here." he said, returning with a gold sack tied with a blue ribbon, "Don't open it until you get back to your room." he said slyly. Audrey looked down at the package in her hand wondering what it could possibly be. She placed it inside of her pocket and continued exploring the store with Tom.

On the way back to Hogwarts later that afternoon, Tom had his arm draped over her shoulders casually. Everyone else seemed to be leaving as well because it was starting to get dark.

"I hope you enjoyed today." Tom said, as they got closer to Hogwarts.

"I did." Audrey smiled and leaned into him a little bit. Tom stopped walking a few feet away from the door.

He turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his, "Would you go out with me again?"

"Yes, I would." she smiled shyly.

_'He's a killer Audrey. You're saying yes to a killer.' 'Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!'_

He smiled back and it looked as though he was going to lean in to kiss her but then he changed his mind. Audrey stood disappointed that he hadn't taken his chance.

"Well," he said clearing his throat, "I'll see you around then." He lifted her right hand and kissed the palm of it before he opened the door for her and made his way down the corridor. Audrey stood where he had left her, staring at the place where his lips had met her skin. That was it? He wasn't even going to make a second date? Audrey pursed her lips. Hopefully he would ask her out again soon.

* * *

Tom speed-walked down the corridor in the direction of the library. He needed to do more research on the founders of Hogwarts. So far he had only learned about Salazar Slytherin, and through years of digging, he had discovered he was the heir to the Hogwarts founder. This had also led him to the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets. Thought to be a legend, Tom discovered the real Chamber in his fifth year at Hogwarts, resulting in his first murder. The same murder he was trying to get Audrey to forget about.

Tom slipped into the Restricted Section and began looking around. He soon found a book about Rowena Ravenclaw on the top shelf.

"Professor Rowena Ravenclaw was a witch of Medieval Times and one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was noted for her cleverness and creativity." Tom read to himself in a whisper. He had never been fond of Rowena Ravenclaw but if he wanted to make more horcruxes, he would have to find items of importance to create them from. And what more valuable items could there be than ones that had belonged to the founders themselves? There had to be some information in here about items the founders had left behind.

He looked at his watch. It was almost dinnertime. But he would have to skip it tonight. This was far more important. Tom tried to concentrate on the book but it was rather dry and basic. He had a feeling it would not go into the intimate details of Ravenclaw's life. So he began searching through the shelves again.

He looked through the Ravenclaw section but stopped once he got to Row. He had gone too far. He had already read all of the books on Audrey's family. There were only three in the library. He paused and stroked the spine of Isaiah Row's biography. The book reminded him of Audrey and the day they had spent together. She was definitely warming up to him so his plan was working. He smiled when he remembered the face she had given him when he had kissed her palm. She had looked so pleased, like his kisses meant the world to her. She was so adorable it was almost too much to bear. But he had resisted asking her out again just yet. He would let her pine for him for a couple days first. She was also part of why he was skipping dinner tonight. She would expect him to be there and when he wasn't she would be thinking about him all night.

Tom leaned into the spine of the book and pressed his lips to it slowly. That was the way he was going to kiss her. Gently, like a kind man would; like a gentleman. He imagined how it would be to kiss her. It would most likely be bothersome and wet. He was not particularly looking forward to it. What he was looking forward to was gaining more power over her. With every touch and every kiss he would be closer to the Row's personal family library: the library that contained the secret to making a perfect horcrux.

Tom yanked a random book about Ravenclaw and tossed it onto the table. He would just have to read them all. One of them must contain some sort of clue as to where Ravenclaw's Diadem might be.

Tom opened the book and began to read, " Etched upon its surface was Ravenclaw's famous quotation: _'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'_ It was said to enhance the wisdom of its wearer, which is Ravenclaw House's most treasured attribute." It was difficult to concentrate as his mind kept wandering back to the plan involving Audrey. He shut the book, frustrated. It was evident that he was not going to be able to concentrate on finding more potential horcruxes before he obtained the book. He growled and cursed his lack of focus. The girl, though necessary for his ultimate goal, was distracting him. It was time to take more serious action. His invitation to her home over the summer had to be solid before he could concentrate again. It was time to move in for the kill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter *o*

Audrey leaped up the stairs to her room, elated from the day's events. Claire and Vicky were sitting on their beds waiting for her.

"Finally!" Claire exclaimed.

"You nearly spent the whole day with him." Vicky said as she turned onto her stomach and propped her head on her hands.

"So how was it!" Claire squealed.

"It was…" Audrey thought, trying to find the right word, "wonderful. He was the perfect gentleman and I think we really connected."

"Are you going to go out with him again? Did he ask you?" Vicky giggled.

"Well, he asked me if I'd go out with him again and I said yes." Audrey started and both of her friends screamed with glee, "But he didn't set a date." she said with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh I'm sure he will." Vicky smiled.

"Did he…kiss you?" Claire whispered, trying to contain her giggles. Audrey shook her head 'no'. Both girls pouted in disappointment.

"I bet he will soon. Kissing on the first date is a bit tarty anyway." Vicky said, pursing her lips. Claire sulked. Audrey was sure that Claire wouldn't have hesitated to kiss Tom Riddle on the first date.

For the next hour or so, the girls shared stories of first dates and past boyfriends with Audrey until it was time for dinner. She was looking forward to seeing Tom again that day. But as they entered the Great Hall, he was not sitting with his friends like usual.

"Hey Rosier." Vicky addressed the nicest of the bunch, "Where's Tom?"

"I think he's in the library or something." Rosier replied in a monotone.

"Maybe we'll head down to the library after dinner then and _accidentally_ bump into him." Claire said as she raised her eyebrows and nudged Audrey.

"No!" Mulciber shouted, making Claire jump, "He doesn't want to be disturbed. Especially by giggly little school girls." he sneered. Claire gritted her teeth.

"Shut up Mulciber. No one was talking to you." Vicky spat.

"Fine. But don't get all upset if he doesn't want to see you." Mulciber said and looked straight at Audrey. Audrey tried her hardest to glare back.

"I'm sure he'd love to see his _girlfriend_." Claire chimed in.

Mucliber laughed, "_Girlfriend_? They've gone on one date." Lestrange and Nott laughed along.

"Why are you still talking Mulciber?" Avery said, shoving his friend, "Tom likes her, be nice."

Mulciber sank in his seat and frowned. Audrey smiled at Avery but he didn't smile back. Instead he went back to eating his dinner and the girls walked to the other end of the Slytherin table to eat theirs.

"They're all so rude!" Vicky complained, "Except for Rosier. At least he's civil. But that Mulciber! I can't stand him!"

Audrey kept glancing at the entrance to the Great Hall, hoping Tom would walk through it. But dinnertime passed and he had not come to eat. She wondered what he could possibly have to do in the library that was more important than eating dinner. And why hadn't he invited her?

Audrey leaned back on her bed that night and thought. She had seen Tom briefly before she went to bed but they didn't say anything to each other. He passed by without looking at her and went straight up to his private room after his Head Boy duties.

_'Maybe he's off planing his next murder.' 'How many times do I have to tell you to shut up!'_

"Hey what's this?" Claire asked, interrupting Audrey's inner battle. She was holding up a gold sack with a blue ribbon tied around it, "It fell out of your bag. Found it on the floor."

Audrey shot up and yanked the bag out of Claire's hand. She had totally forgotten about Tom's present. She pulled the string to undo the ribbon and eagerly tipped the contents onto her bed. Two handfuls of Oland's Sweetest Sweets tumbled onto her cotton bed sheets.

"Ooo! Is it from Tom? A present? Look there's a note!" Claire said. She tried to scramble for the paper but Audrey picked it up first. She recognized Tom's elegant handwriting straight away.

_The sweetest sweets for the sweetest girl_

_-Tom_

Audrey's heart leapt.

"He bought you candy?" Vicky said as she came out of the bathroom, "That's so cute. He must really like you."

Audrey held one of the golden wrapped candies in her fingers. The feeling of it warmed her heart. No, the feeling of _him_ warmed her heart. The candy reminded her of his touch and his warm body pressed against hers. She looked at the note again, shielding it away from Claire who was still trying to read it. When both of them had finally gone to bed, she would slip it under her pillow in hopes she would dream of him that night.

She woke up the next morning without having dreamt of Tom at all. Instead she had had a rather strange dream about being trapped in Honeydukes while large versions of sweets chased her. To her relief, Tom was present at breakfast that morning and beckoned her to sit with him.

"Did you sleep well?" Tom asked as Avery passed him the bread. It was rather unsettling to be sitting with his friends, especially Mulciber. He seemed to hate her the most.

"Yes I did. Thank you." she replied.

"I'm not looking forward to Potions today. That elixir he mentioned last week seems impossible to complete. And in just one hour? I don't know if anyone could do it." Tom said.

"Well, just do your best. I'm sure you'll do fine. You always do." she smiled and he nudged closer to her so that their thighs touched under the table. Audrey took deep breaths, trying desperately not to blush. Why wasn't she used to him by now? He was practically her boyfriend, right?

"We haven't even kissed yet." Audrey whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Tom asked. Audrey jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! Nothing, just talking to myself…about Potions. Yes Potions." she replied nervously. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud. Tom was smirking at her. Had he heard? Oh no.

On their way to Potions, Tom had carried her books and held open the door for her. He had even given her a tip on her Potion making which subsequently turned her 'E' into an 'O'. Then at the end of the day he had handed her his notes as usual to be sorted and organized.

"I've got to do my rounds tonight. I'm afraid. Otherwise I would spend the night with you." Tom said. Did he just say he'd spend the night with her? Audrey's mind suddenly filled with sexual fantasies.

"That's alright. I'll probably be asleep when you come back. See you tomorrow." Audrey replied. Tom bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He lingered next to her face, breathing hot air onto her ear. She let out a tiny whimper. His hands came up and held her face tenderly. He was looking directly into her eyes and moving closer. Soon his body was pressed right up against hers. Her breasts flattened across his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Goodnight." he whispered, his lips an inch away from her face. Then he pulled back and left her standing dumbfounded and rather overheated in the common room.

* * *

Tom balled his hands into fists after he left Audrey in the common room. He had almost kissed her. It had actually taken effort not to kiss her. He was absolutely furious with himself. He had gotten too curious. He wondered what her lips would feel like too much, too often. And when he felt her chest pressed up against his he had to pull back to prevent from losing control. He would never lose control. Never. Tom shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to shake off this feeling. It was a feeling he didn't understand.

He began making his rounds on the third floor. Five minutes in, he had found a Hufflepuff wandering the halls and taken away house points. After personally escorting the student back to their dormitory, his Knights appeared down the hall in front of him.

"Good evening my Lord." They said in unison and bowed to him.

"What brings you all out so late?" Tom raised an eyebrow at his followers.

"We've barely seen you all day my Lord." Mulciber whispered, "We were hoping to find you so you could tell us what to do next."

Tom smirked at the boys. He had spent the entire day with Audrey. They were simply lost without him. "I need nothing from you at the moment I'm afraid." The boys all gave each other looks of shock and disappointment. "Right now, I choose to work alone." he said coldly, ignoring their sad expressions, "The girl is in the palm of my hand. You can make yourselves busy by _subtly_ finding more followers. I'm sure Slytherin is full of more potential Knights. Have more by the end of next month. Do not fail me."

The Knights nodded and then bowed again before they scurried off the direction of the Slytherin common room, no doubt, on to find new followers right away.

Tom continued to patrol the hall, catching a loose student every so often. At around 11:30, he ran into the Head Girl. Margaret Parry was a freckly redhead with a very outgoing personality. There was no chance she wouldn't stop to say hello. Tom braced himself.

"Hi Tom! You're out too tonight? Splendid." She gave him an enormous grin and placed her hand on his arm. "Not many rule breakers out tonight. I'm rather bored."

"Yes, I agree." he said and forced a laugh.

"We should walk together, no?" Margaret said, obviously flirting with him.

"Sure, why not." Tom replied politely and sighed inwardly. Thankfully, he would only have to spend a half an hour more with her.

"So how are you Tom? I don't think we've spoken since the prefects meeting on the train." Her arms were swinging back and forth obnoxiously.

"I've been great. How about you?" he said cheerfully.

"Well, just trying to keep up with school. NEWTS are just brutal." She dragged her words and cocked her head to the side when he looked at her. Her green eyes stared deep into his brown ones and she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Tom gave her a weak smile. He would have to find a way to escape her somehow. "You know Tom, I think you've gotten handsomer over the summer. If that's even possible." she said in a low voice.

"Thank you, that's very flattering Margaret it's just-"

"Shhh!" she cut him off, "Don't fight your feelings Tom. I saw you watching me in Charms class." She ran a bony finger down his chest, to his belt buckle. Tom had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. He sat _behind_ her in Charms class. It was impossible not to look at her and how would she even know unless she had eyes on the back of her head?

"Please Margaret. Stop." Tom pleaded. Margaret looked up at him with a frown. "I'm afraid I'm not interested."

Her expression turned angry, "Is there someone else? It's that plain girl isn't it? What's her name?"

"Audrey." Tom said firmly, "Her name is Audrey. And she's not _plain_. I think she's exquisite."

Margaret scoffed, "Why do you like her? Why would anyone like her?"

"Because she's intelligent and witty and beautiful and an all around good person." Tom defended, "She isn't annoying or chatty or bitchy and she's innocent. Unlike _some girls_."

Margaret gasped in shock, "Well! How rude!" she snapped and promptly turned on her heels and stomped down the corridor. Tom sighed. He shouldn't have lost his temper with her. But she had crossed the line when she started insulting Audrey. Audrey didn't deserve to be talked about that way. Tom made his way back to the common room exhausted. He couldn't wait to crawl into his comfy bed and fall straight to sleep.

"Ambition." he said the password softly and the door to the common room revealed itself. Tom stepped into the green and silver room and closed the door behind him. The room was empty, as students had gone up to their bedrooms hours ago except for one student who was sleeping on one of the emerald coloured couches. Upon further inspection, Tom realized it was Audrey. The book she had been reading was lying on her stomach and her mouth was slightly open. Tom walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She didn't wake up when he did, so, he stared at her for a while. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Usually she was always going somewhere or had to study for something or was just plain nervous around him. But in this state she was totally relaxed. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her thick hair. Then Tom leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not know Harry Potter

Audrey's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Tom's voice. When she awoke, he was sitting on the couch, looking down at her.

"Oh no," she said sleepily, "I must have fallen asleep here. Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Well, I just did." Tom laughed. Audrey picked up her book and sat up. If he was coming back from his duties now, it must be late.

"What time is it? I should really get into my bed."

"It's just past midnight, and relax for a second. You were so peaceful just now." Tom said quietly. He took her hands in his own and made eye contact.

"Well of course. I was sleeping." she blushed.

"Stay a while with me. I want to say something." His face turned serious. "I just wanted to say that… I really like you. A lot."

"I like you too Tom." Audrey said. Her heart was moving 100 miles a minute.

"I've been wanting to do this for months." he said in a low voice. And before she could even close her eyes, he was kissing her. Audrey couldn't help but think she was making the biggest mistake of her life. But his lips on hers made her forget everything about that. They were warm and soft as they moved against her own. She kissed him back as her stomach did loops. There were definitely fireworks happening. Just like she had read in romance novels. He pulled away from her and then kissed her again quickly before he let go of her.

"Wow." Audrey said and bit her lip. Tom was staring at her with hungry eyes.

"We should, um, go to bed now." he said but he made no move towards the dormitory. He just continued to look at her like he wanted to strip her naked and do her on the couch. Not that she was complaining.

"See you in the morning Tom." Audrey said and hugged him before she stood up. He stayed seated but kept his eyes on her until she went up the stairs. Audrey had never felt so happy in her entire life.

* * *

Tom was not doing well. He wasn't doing well at all. He was pacing back and forth in his bedroom in the early morning. He had already washed and gotten dressed and it wasn't even 6am. Last night his sleep had been nonexistent because of _her_: that _vixen_. She was all he could think about after that kiss. It had been his first one and it was nothing like he had expected. It had felt good.

Tom thought back to a few hours before. He had planned to kiss her in a private, romantic setting and the scenario he was presented with last night qualified as such. It was supposed to be a simple task: kiss the girl, then go to bed. But it had proved to be not that simple. When he kissed her, something awoke inside of him. And when they stopped, he wanted more. He wanted to kiss her again, and again, and again. Then he wanted to lick her and bite her in all sorts of godforsaken places. But he had managed to control himself. She had been a test of his will and he had passed.

She sat next to him at breakfast as usual joined by her two friends this time.

"Thanks for the candy by the way." Audrey said when she sat down.

"Oh, no problem. I wouldn't recommend actually eating those. They are _very_ sweet." he laughed.

"Christmas is just around the corner!" Claire said, bouncing in her seat.

"I can't wait to go home." Vicky said to Audrey and Audrey sighed. Tom looked over at her and frowned. She wouldn't be going home for Christmas. That was great for him but disappointing to her.

"Oh right, you're not going home for Christmas are you?" Claire said.

Audrey shook her head, "Nope."

"Oh no we don't want you to be all alone! Why don't you spend Christmas with one of us?" Vicky insisted.

Before Audrey could respond, Tom interjected. "She won't be alone. I'll be here. We're spending Christmas together since our friends are going home." He quickly nipped that idea in the bud.

"Oh," Vicky said suggestively, "Well, good then. I hope you guys have fun."

Tom put his arm around Audrey's shoulders possessively and looked at his Knights. He knew that none of them had had the intention of leaving their master over Christmas break. Mulciber was looking at him with the most displeasure. Tom owed them no explanation. He wanted to be alone with the girl and they would only be in the way. The less people at Hogwarts, the better.

A few days later, the Christmas decorations had been put up at Hogwarts and people were really getting into the holiday spirit. Slughorn's seventh year Potions class was participating in a game of Secret Santa. Tom looked past Rosier to see Audrey on the other side of the classroom. He was pleased to find that she had already been looking at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, giving a girlish wave. He smirked and puckered his lips in a kissing motion. This made her turn pink and also caught the attention of Slughorn as he passed around the hat full of names.

"Tom my boy! Pick a name out of the hat." he beamed, "I saw Audrey's right at the bottom." he added in a whisper. Tom tried to ignore the professor and stuck his hand in the old hat filled with names of people in the class. He pulled out a yellow piece of paper and read the name: Molly Murphy. Of course he wouldn't pick Audrey. What would be the odds of that? He didn't even know Molly. What in the world was he supposed to buy her?

"Now that we've all chosen a name, we can start the lesson. Remember to bring your presents next week on the last day of classes before the break." Slughorn said, "Now everyone turn to page 230."

Tom leaned back in his favorite chair in the common room. Everyone knew it belonged to him and no one else dare to sit in it. He was finally relaxing after a long day when the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team walked into the common room. Normally Tom had no problem with Caleb Delrossi but today Caleb had decided to be an obnoxious prat.

"Hey Row." he said as he strutted over to Audrey who was sitting a metre away from Tom in the couch where they had shared their first kiss.

"Hello Caleb." she said with uncertainty in her voice. Tom turned to observe the scene.

"Mind if I have a seat?" he asked.

"Sure." she shrugged and looked at her friends, who were sitting in chairs opposite from her. Vicky and Claire both shrugged back.

"A few of us who are staying over the break are throwing a party. I hear you're staying for once. Is that true?"

"Sure is." she smiled. Tom did not.

"Awesome! So, do you want to go with me?" Caleb asked as he swung an arm around her. Tom had to fight the urge to stand up and kill him.

"Sorry Caleb. But if I go, I'm going with Tom." She rejected him. Tom's heart sped up.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" Caleb said loudly and turned to Tom. He raised his eyebrows at Caleb. Caleb was just as tall and almost as handsome as him. But Caleb had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes: the opposite of Tom's features. Caleb also had more of a baby face while Tom had defined bone structure.

"Yes, Tom Riddle." he said and stood up to face Caleb.

"Is she your girlfriend? I'm so sorry mate." Caleb laughed like he wasn't sorry at all.

"I'd appreciate it if you stepped down Delrossi. If you don't mind." Tom said politely.

"Oh yeah sure, of course." Caleb said but turned around and looked back at Audrey, "I'll see you at the party then." he said suggestively and he touched Audrey's shoulder before he walked away. Tom decided it would be best to sit next to Audrey from then on. To make matters worse, Nott had informed him that Caleb had picked Audrey's name for Secret Santa. Tom was livid. Whatever Caleb was planning on getting her, he had to top it.

"Hey Tom! Wait up!" he heard Audrey yell from down the dungeon hallway. Tom turned around and saw her running at him, beaming. She stopped dead when she reached him and smiled up into his eyes, panting. He put his arms around her waist and smiled down at her.

"Hey." he said softly, "I know we're not officially in a relationship so you can go with whoever you want, but I was wondering if you wanted to attend Delrossi's party with _me_?"

"Who else would I want to go with?" she smirked and poked him in the chest.

"Well you did get asked by Delrossi himself."

"And didn't you see me reject him? The truth is, I only…want you." she blushed and looked down at the ground. He lifted her chin, bent down and pressed his lips against hers. She smelled sweet and felt warm against him. His kisses became heavier and deeper as she relaxed and sunk into his body. Tom's heart was racing underneath his chest and he tried to pull away but couldn't. His body was reacting to her in a way it never had before.

She made the first move to step away. She stared at him in awe, totally breathless. He stepped forward to kiss her again but she backed away.

"I've got a lot of homework to do. I should go." She gave him a weak smile and then headed toward the common room. As she walked away, Tom desperately wanted to go after her. His body was turned on and he was frantically searching for release. He tried to breathe in deeply but it wasn't working. His body wouldn't calm down; he absolutely needed to do something about it.

Tom sprinted to the prefect's bathroom, praying that it wasn't being used. When he reached the door, it wasn't locked. He breathed a sigh of relief, wrenched the door open and stood over the pristine toilet.

* * *

Audrey sat in the common room and tried to do her homework. But she couldn't think about her work after that kiss. It had been passionate and intense and he made her feel so good. But there were no signs of him stopping and it was starting to become too much. It felt dangerous to kiss him, because when he looked at her, it was like he was at the borderline between making love to her and killing her. And she hadn't forgotten about what he had done. She'd been trying to push it into the back of her mind and it had worked until now. He was becoming more aggressive and while that frightened her, she sort of liked it as well. Everything about him was like that: treacherous but alluring.

"Did you get an answer for number 8?" Claire asked from the other side of the table. Audrey looked down at her notebook. She hadn't even answered number one yet.

"No, not yet." she said so nervously even Claire noticed.

"What's up with you?" she asked and Audrey saw Vicky tune into the conversation.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little distracted." Audrey sighed.

"Is everything okay with Tom? You didn't have a fight did you?" Vicky asked.

"No, not at all. In fact he asked me to be his date to the Christmas party." Audrey said, trying to change the subject. It appeared to work.

"Oh my gosh! I wish I could go. But both of us will be gone by then." Vicky clapped and Claire bobbed in her seat.

"Yeah that's too bad." Audrey said. She would have no glam squad for that occasion.

Suddenly, the door to the common room flew open. Tom's friends had all come tumbling in at once. They seemed to all be very distressed and when Mulciber's eyes scanned the room, they landed on Audrey for a significant amount of time. Then he whispered something to the other boys that Audrey couldn't hear and they all started to march towards her.

"Hey, Row!" Mucliber yelled even though he was standing right next to her, "Where's Tom?"

"I don't know." Audrey said, rolling her eyes.

"How could you not know? Aren't you banging him or something?" Mulciber spat.

"Excuse me?" Audrey asked loudly and shot up out of her seat. Vicky stood up next to Audrey and looked like she was about to kill Mulciber. "Vicky, let me handle this for once." Audrey said and Vicky stepped back, still seething.

"Oooo!" the boys whooped in chorus.

"Listen hear Mulciber." Audrey, said trying to look as tall as possible. He was probably 6 inches taller than her, "I don't know where Tom is at the moment and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me a slag in front of the whole common room. He's _your_ friend so why don't _you_ know where he is?"

"Because all he does is spend time with you!" he growled. There was now a crowd forming around them in the common room.

"Jealous much? Are you in love with him or something? You have 4 other friends!" Audrey scoffed and Mulciber gritted his teeth, "Maybe he'd like you better if you shaved that unibrow."

"That's it!" Mulciber seethed and pulled out his wand. Audrey pulled out hers as well in defense.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Rosier exclaimed, "No need to fight now." He held down Mulciber's wand hand and Vicky and Claire tried to stop Audrey.

"What's going on here?" Tom yelled from the common room entrance. The entire room went quiet. The boys immediately straightened up in Tom's presence. Audrey raised her eyebrows at them. It was like he was their boss.

Only Tom's footsteps could be heard as he approached the scene. Everyone else in the room was dead silent. Tom looked from Audrey to Mulciber and back again.

"Liam?" he addressed Mulciber by his first name, "Why was your wand pointed at this lovely girl?" Tom looked at Audrey when he said the word 'lovely'.

"My L- …Tom." Mulciber stuttered, "She was making fun of me!"

Tom glared at his friend, "And that's an excuse to threaten harm to a lady?"

"She wouldn't tell us where you were and then she got snappy." Lestrange added.

"Miss Row didn't know where I was gentlemen. And if you must know, I had stepped into the prefect's bathroom to freshen up." Tom turned to Audrey, "I'm so sorry about my very rude company. Please don't let them change your opinion of me."

"I won't. Don't worry. Apology accepted." Audrey smiled but glared at Mulciber behind Tom's shoulder. Tom put one hand on her waist and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight my darling." he whispered into her ear. Then he stood up and addressed the room, "I'm off to bed early. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Tom!" the entire common room shouted back at him. Audrey smiled. He certainly was popular.

Mulciber was still sneering at her after Tom left. "This isn't over Row. I don't know how you've managed to seduce him but he'll come to his senses one day. I can guarantee that."

"Don't listen to him. He's just a big brat." Vicky said and patted Audrey on the back.

Audrey looked back at Mulciber and his friends as they walked up to their rooms. She couldn't help but ponder what he had said. Mulciber seemed confused as to why Tom had so much interest in her and frankly, she was thinking the same thing. At least they had one thing in common. Mulciber was seriously making her doubt Tom's feelings for her and that wasn't a good feeling at all.


	9. Chapter 9

The last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas break had arrived and Tom had taken the opportunity to buy a present for Audrey and Molly Murphy. His Knights accompanied him onto the snowy grounds. Rosier and Nott walked closest to him this time while Mulciber stood way in the back. It was his punishment for picking a fight with Audrey along with a quick crucio the night before.

"Maybe you could buy her some jewelry my Lord!" Rosier suggested.

"Or shoes? Girls like shoes right? Make up?" Nott added.

"Jewelry sounds like a good idea." Tom nodded at Rosier who lit up with pride. "What about the other girl? Molly."

"Who cares? Buy her a box of chocolates or something." Mulciber mumbled in the back. Tom stopped, his feet scraping against the pavement underneath the snow.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak Mulciber." Tom said without turning around to look at him. Mulciber gulped.

"I am sorry my Lord. Please forgive me." he said shakily. Tom did not reply, but continued walking.

The six boys entered the Hogsmeade jewelry shop that was owned by an old rich lady who lived in London. She never came into the store personally but had hired people to work it for her.

Tom approached a section full of diamond necklaces. The prices started at 30 galleons. That would have been an impossible price for any normal teenager or even any normal person without saving up for months. But it was well within Tom's price range ever since he had opened the Chamber of Secrets. Salazar Slytherin had left a very large amount of money in the Chamber, which Tom had taken, upon opening it.

"Excuse me." Tom said to the young saleswoman, "I'm interested in purchasing this one." He pointed at a silver necklace with an emerald and diamond encrusted pendant in the shape of a heart.

"That necklace is 42 galleons." she gave him a skeptical look, "Can you afford that, young man?" she laughed.

Tom pulled a sack of gold galleons out of his pocket and dropped it on the counter with a heavy clunk. The saleswoman was taken aback.

Tom smirked, "I don't know. You tell me."

* * *

Audrey was also at Hogsmeade that afternoon with her two friends. Vicky and Claire were running from store to store excitedly as they had never been to the village before.

"Oh my goodness you should get Tom this!" Claire squealed and held up a pair of black panties.

"I doubt he'd fit into those." Audrey said, rolling her eyes.

"He's not supposed to wear them! _You_ are." Claire burst out laughing.

"Seriously though. I don't know what to get him." Audrey frowned. "Plus I have to get Richard Baldwell something as well." she said, referring to Slughorn's game of Secret Santa.

"Does he like Quidditch?" Vicky asked as they passed a shop full of Quidditch supplies.

"Yeah. But I don't think he actually plays." said Audrey. Vicky was eying a shiny pair of Quidditch gloves in the window.

"These are beautiful." Vicky said, putting her hand on the glass. The gloves _were_ beautiful. They were made of brown leather and had a glossy finish. They were also quite pricey at 6 galleons.

"Why don't you buy him those." Claire suggested.

"Weren't you listening? He doesn't even play. He's never tried out for the team as far as I know." Vicky said.

"Just because he doesn't play at school, doesn't mean he doesn't play." Claire rolled her eyes.

"He does like the Harpies." Audrey thought out loud.

"Those are the new gloves the Harpies are using. They just came out last week. Of course the Harpies have been using them for over a month now." said a voice behind them. Audrey turned around to see Mark Rosier.

"Is that what you're thinking of getting Tom?" he continued, his cheeks were bright red from the cold.

"Oh, maybe, yes." Audrey was slightly startled. Rosier had appeared out of nowhere.

"He'd love it." Rosier smiled at the girls, "Anyway, I must go. Tom will be wondering why I'm taking so long to use the bathroom." he laughed and jogged off in the opposite direction.

"That's settled then. Get him the gloves." Vicky said and they entered the store.

Audrey carefully wrapped all her presents that night and hid them underneath her bed. Her friends would be leaving in two days and she would only give them their presents then.

Meanwhile, other students were not only buying presents and packing their bags, but they were also buzzing about Caleb's party. Most people were complaining about how they weren't going to be there.

"I'd much rather spend Christmas with Delrossi." said a blonde, fifth year girl, "Firewhiskey and cute boys sounds much better than playing chess with my Grandma."

Everyone else couldn't wait to attend. Many girls had bought new outfits during Hogsmeade weekend for the event. Audrey didn't make such a big deal out of it. She was just going in her plain old clothes. In fact, the only reason she was going was to be with Tom. If he hadn't asked her to be his date, she would be sitting in her room instead.

The last day of classes had arrived so everyone had brought in their presents to Potions class. Slughorn stood at the front of the room as they exchanged their presents. Audrey walked towards Richard Baldwell clutching a red wrapped box in her hands. She looked to her right and saw Tom on the other side of the room, handing a gift to Molly Murphy.

"Oh thank you Row." Richard said as he opened the box and pulled out the green tie she had picked out for him. "A tie? How…nice." Audrey blushed. Her present wasn't very good but it was the best she could do for a guy she didn't know.

Across the room, a crowd of girls were squealing over the charm bracelet Tom had given Molly. Tom looked amused but embarrassed by their expressions. Audrey was about to walk over to him when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Caleb Delrossi smiling at her.

"I'm your Secret Santa." he said, loud enough for Tom to hear. He handed her a present that looked like it was professionally wrapped. Audrey carefully peeled back the paper, trying not to rip it. She pulled off the top of the box and revealed a white teddy bear wearing a red bow.

"It's so cute!" Mary Tiller said a couple feet away. Suddenly all the girls who were surrounding Tom and Molly rushed to crowd Audrey and Caleb. Caleb was beaming at the crowd and chatting up the rest of the girls. Audrey turned around to catch Tom's reaction. He was looking at the scene with a weak smile and when they locked eyes he waved at her and her heart sped up.

"Do you like it?" Caleb asked, trying to bring her attention back to him.

"It's adorable." she smiled. It was now definite that Caleb liked her. But he had never taken notice to her before. Audrey wondered if he only fancied her because she was dating Tom.

* * *

"That's a lovely present Delrossi gave you." Tom said as he slipped an arm around Audrey's waist after morning classes had ceased. Since it was the last day, classes were over early and students were getting ready to board the train home.

"I guess." she said casually.

"No need to downplay. I saw your face when you opened the box. Quite a nice gift from practically a stranger." Tom said and stopped her in the hallway to get her full attention.

"It was very nice yes." she said shakily. He was intimidating her but he didn't care. He needed to find out how she felt about that insufferable Delrossi. He backed her up against the wall, one hand on the stone and the other on her hip.

"If you like Delrossi, you can tell me Audrey. I won't get mad." he lied.

"No! I swear I don't have any feelings for him." She was breathing heavily against him. The sound of her deep breaths began to turn him on.

"You sure?" he smirked and placed a hand on her cheek. She was blushing profusely.

"One hundred percent." she whispered before he leaned down and kissed her. His lips traveled down her neck to her collarbone. Tom tried to put his hands on her bottom but she stopped him.

"Hold on." she said breathlessly, "I'm afraid you're going a bit too fast for me Tom."

"I'm terribly sorry." he said stepping back to give her some breathing room, "I'm just so attracted to you." he said softly. Tom could tell that Audrey was very flattered. He had left her speechless against the wall. She had likely never heard anyone say that they were attracted to her.

"Audrey!" yelled Claire in a shrill voice down the hall. Tom winced at the sound.

Audrey moved away from Tom to greet her friends. They would be leaving soon and Tom couldn't wait for them to get out of the way. Especially Claire; she was the more annoying of the two.

"We just came to say goodbye." Vicky said as she hugged Audrey.

Claire gave her a hug as well and said, "Happy Christmas!"

Then the two girls turned to Tom ad wished him a happy Christmas as well before they picked up their trucks and left. Audrey turned back to Tom and sighed.

"Are you going to miss them?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Especially since I won't be with my family this year." she sulked. Tom stepped towards her and gave her a hug. He buried his face in her hair and sniffed in her scent. She hugged him back and squeezed.

"Don't be sad." he said, without moving from their embrace, "I'm here with you."

The next day was Christmas and the day of Caleb Delrossi's party. Tom woke up late that morning because of a very pleasant dream. He had willed himself not to wake up from it as it was certainly worth waking up late for. He stretched and rolled over to the cold side of the bed. He sighed and scratched at the pillow. If his wonderful dream had been reality, he would have turned over to find Audrey sleeping next to him. He hugged the pillow longing for it to be her.

When he finally managed to wrench himself out of bed, it had begun to snow outside. He pulled on a grey knit sweater and a pair of black pants before he marched down to the common room. Everyone who had stayed behind was there. It was mostly the older students who hung around though Tom could see two or three third years by the Christmas tree. He spotted Audrey sitting in her usual spot on the couch, alone. Now would be a good time to give her his present.

But before he could reach her, half the room greeted him. "Happy Christmas Tom!" said a bunch of seventh and sixth year girls. Then everyone else joined in. Audrey had turned around and was beaming at him.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" he laughed and then ran over to Audrey while holding the silver wrapped present behind his back.

"Happy Christmas Tom." Audrey said shyly, "I bought you a present." She handed him his present and smiled.

"I got you a present as well." Tom said and they exchanged their gifts. He hadn't expected her to have bought anything for him and was wondering what it could possibly be.

Audrey opened her present first. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the expensive necklace. "Wow, it's beautiful." she said softly. She looked up at him in astonishment, "How could you afford this?"

"It's a family heirloom. Belonged to my grandmother." he lied. He was not supposed to have any money so a cover up story was needed.

"And you're giving it to _me_? Why?" she asked.

"Because you're that special to me." he said and took the necklace out of her hands. He helped her put it on and was not surprised at all at how wonderful it looked on her.

"Thank you so much." Audrey looked greatly honoured.

"I'm giving this necklace to you because I want you to be my girlfriend." Tom spoke softly. Audrey let out a tiny gasp. "Will you?"

"Of course I will." Audrey bit her lip and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. Tom felt a surge of power swell inside his body. His plan was unfolding exactly as he had foreseen it.

"Open your present now!" Audrey urged him. Tom looked down at the box in his hands. He had totally forgotten about it in all the excitement. He pulled the top open and removed the tissue paper. Tom was rarely caught off guard but this had definitely surprised him. She had gotten him Quidditch gloves, and not just any Quidditch gloves.

"These are the new gloves the Harpies are using!" he yelled in excitement, "This is amazing. Thank you so much. I love it." Tom had only mentioned his love for the Harpies maybe once or twice. Audrey must hang onto his every word.

This was turning out to be the perfect day for Tom. Everything was going smoothly and even better than he had hoped for. He just prayed he could say the same about later that night. His wonderful mood might change once the party started and Delrossi entered the picture. Just seeing Caleb's face made Tom furious. He honestly thought he could beat Lord Voldemort? Caleb Delrossi was in for a rude awakening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter ;D

**A/N: **A very short chapter but hopefully a very good one. Enjoy!

"Audrey! So glad you came. Lovely dress." Caleb said when Audrey walked down the stairs to the common room. The room was packed with people from all houses, including Gryffindor.

"Thank you Caleb." Audrey said. She turned to find Tom but was startled to see that he was standing right next to her.

"Riddle." Caleb said coldly. Tom smirked at the Quidditch captain.

"Delrossi." he said in a cheerier voice than Caleb. Tom took Audrey's hand, lacing their fingers together and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"You like to dance?" he said without looking at her. She was pretty sure he was still staring at Caleb over her shoulder.

"Yes, I love to dance." Audrey smiled and Tom grabbed her hand with his and placed the other on her waist. The song on the record player wasn't a slow one so they swayed back and forth quickly. He spun her around and then pulled her back in closer than before. She looked up at him but his eyes were still on Caleb across the room. Audrey scowled. How long were they going to fight over her? It was becoming seriously irritating.

The first few dances flew by. Tom kissed her full on the lips and said, "Did you want something to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm fine." she replied. Tom was actually looking at her for once that night.

Most people had stopped dancing except for a few bad dancers still trying to get into the groove. A lot of the guests seemed to be randomly hooking up with each other on the couches and armchairs scattered around the room. Audrey raised her eyebrows at a sixth year boy groping at a third year girl. Across the room, Caleb and his buddies from the Quidditch team were chugging firewhiskey.

"Oy! Riddle!" one of Caleb's friends shouted, "Come join us!"

"I don't like to take part drinking games." Tom explained.

"Are you chicken Riddle?" Caleb slurred, clearly already drunk.

"I'm afraid I don't respond to peer pressure Delrossi." Tom rolled his eyes. Audrey was proud of him. He wasn't like the other boys. Tom had the maturity of a grown man. Without uttering another word, Tom calmly walked away from the boys and sat down on the couch with Audrey.

"This party's kind of stupid." Tom laughed. Audrey agreed. The dancing was fun but people were starting to get rowdy now. "Want to take walk?" Audrey nodded and the two of them left the common room to explore the halls.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rank this Christmas?" Tom asked when they reached the second floor.

"Maybe a six." Audrey laughed, "No friends, no family, none of my mom's chicken. But I still have you." Audrey was about to ask Tom the same question when Professor Merrythought appeared around the corner. She was walking quickly and looked rather upset. Her distraught expression deepened when she saw Tom.

"Mr. Riddle, Ms. Row. How are you?" Professor Merrythought asked.

"We're just fine Professor." Tom answered.

"Are you aware of the party going on in the Slytherin common room, Tom?" Merrythought raised an eyebrow at him. Tom looked at Audrey and grimaced. He was clearly going to be in trouble.

"Yes Professor and I assure you everything is under control." he said calmly and squeezed Audrey's hand.

"As Head Boy, I'd expect you to be surveying the party." Merrythought said disapprovingly, "May I see you in my office for a moment?"

"Of course Professor." he sighed and followed the Professor around the corner leaving Audrey by herself. Audrey could help but chuckle to herself. She might as well go back to the party. On her way there, she heard footsteps and the sound of rowdy boys. Caleb and some other seventh years were singing loudly near the common room entrance. Audrey stopped, hoping he wouldn't spot her but he did.

"Audrey! There you are! Been looking for you." Caleb said slowly approaching her. The rest of the boys continued walking in the opposite direction. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's just gone for a moment." Audrey said, hoping he would leave her alone if he knew Tom was nearby.

"He left a pretty thing like you all alone?" he smiled goofily, "If I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't leave you for a second."

"Oh, erm, thank you?" she said awkwardly. Audrey tried to move around him to get back to the common room but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her arms and began pushing her further away from the Slytherin common room.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to get back to the party." she protested and tried to wriggle away from him but his grip was too strong.

"But the action's out here." he chuckled drunkenly and pushed her into an empty classroom, "Let's just step in here for a moment. I want to talk to you in private." he closed the door behind him but didn't turn on the light. The only bit of light was coming from the door's window.

"Aren't you going to turn on the light?" Audrey said nervously. She had a bad feeling about this.

"It's more romantic with the lights off." he whispered and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Caleb, I have a boyfriend. He should be back soon." Audrey said frantically, trying to find a way to escape.

"Then I better do this fast." he smirked and squeezed her arms tightly. He pulled her in towards him and roughly pressed his lips against hers. Audrey tried to scream but it was muffled by his mouth. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch, rubbing it back and forth.

"Help!" Audrey screamed when he reached for his zipper.

"No one can hear you love and they're all too drunk to care." he whispered in her ear before he licked it. He reached into her robes pocket, pulled out her wand, and placed it in his own robes.

"Now get down on your knees." he ordered. When Audrey didn't budge he shoved her down. Her hands hit the concrete floor hard. She could feel them being scraped.

"Please…" she begged, tears running down her face. He said nothing and began pulling his underwear down.

Audrey heard the door burst open and suddenly Caleb was being pulled back by his hair and shoved back down onto the concrete. His head collided with the floor with a sickening crack and Audrey gasped. Tom was standing over him panting, his face red.

Audrey got up, still in shock. Caleb wasn't moving.

"Tom." she said shakily. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Caleb. "Is he…dead?" she cried.

"I hope so." Tom hissed. Audrey looked at him in horror. He looked like a madman. His veins were popping out of his neck and his eyes were full of murderous rage. His hands were balled up into trembling fists and he was emitting a growling sound like a wild animal.

"Don't just stand there! Check his pulse! Get him to the infirmary! Do something!" Audrey yelled through her sobs. She could see a small pool of blood forming around the wound in Caleb's head. "Tom!" she pleaded.

Tom's head snapped towards her when she yelled his name. His eyes instantly softened when they met hers. He seemed to have come to his senses. He bent down and touched Caleb's neck with two fingers.

"He's alive. But he needs help." he said calmly. Audrey breathed a sigh of relief. Tom pulled out his wand and began levitating the unconscious body. Caleb's pants hit the ground as he was lifted and two wands fell out of his robes and onto the floor. Audrey, still trembling, picked up both of them and followed Tom out of the door.

When they reached the infirmary, the school nurse was tending a young boy with a bloody nose. She turned around to see a disheveled Audrey and Tom levitating a pantless boy.

"My goodness!" she looked totally shocked, "What happened?" she ran over to Caleb and touched his head. Her hand came back covered in blood.

"He fell." Tom said lamely.

"Put him on the cot." she urged and turned to the cabinet to pull out healing potions. She shuffled over to Caleb and began bandaging his bleeding head. Then she poured a potion that looked like blood down his throat.

"Is he going to be okay?" Audrey asked.

"He took a nasty fall. But he should be alright." she frowned, "Where are this boy's pants?"

"We don't know." Tom lied, "He's very drunk Madame."

"I can tell. He smells like firewhiskey." she scoffed. "Thank you for bringing him in Tom. 50 points for Slytherin." she smiled and then turned back to her patients.

Once they had left the infirmary, Audrey broke down. She began sobbing uncontrollably and her legs turned into jelly. Tom had to hold her up. She had just been through the most terrible ordeal of her entire life. Caleb had almost raped her and then, for a moment, she thought he might have been dead. She didn't want to ever see a dead body no matter whose it was.

"Shh it's okay." Tom stroked her hair, "It's over."

"I-I think I'm okay now." Audrey choked back a sob and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"Are you going to be alright tonight?" Tom asked as they approached the common room. The party was still raging on. "You're welcome to sleep in my room."

Audrey thought about it. The invitation was very tempting. She would feel safer sleeping with Tom than sleeping with the two girls that had stayed during the break. But sleeping in the same bed as Tom felt like too big a step to take at the moment. It sounded too sexual and the last thing she wanted to do right now was have sex. It wasn't as if she was going to be alone. Even sleeping with people she hardly knew was better than no one.

"No, I'm fine." she assured him but he looked skeptical.

"Go get your jacket." he ordered.

* * *

Tom held Audrey's hand as they walked across Hogwarts' snowy grounds. It was a cloudy night and it looked like it was threatening to snow again. It wasn't freezing but it was cold enough to be able to see their breath. Tom dusted the snow off of a nearby bench and sat down with his girlfriend.

"It's so quiet out here." Audrey said as she rested her head on Tom's shoulder.

"It's peaceful. I figured you needed peace right now." he said softly.

"What's going to happen now? What's going to happen when he wakes up?" she trembled in his arms.

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry." Tom said coldly. Caleb Delrossi would never touch his girl again and he would make sure of it.

"Don't." Audrey said in barely a whisper, "Don't kill him. Please."

Tom sat silently next to her for a few moments. It appeared she had not forgotten about his murderous tendencies. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"He deserves it. He tried to take your innocence." Tom tried not to sound angry.

"No one deserves to die." she said quietly.

Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes. Tom was disappointed. He had been looking forward to killing Delrossi. He had tried to do so tonight and thought that bashing his head into the floor would do it. But the parasite managed to live. He should have banged his head more than once.

"Thank you." Audrey whispered sleepily. "You saved me. My knight in shining armor."

When she fell asleep, Tom carried her back into the castle and up into her room. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Then he kissed her gently on the lips and whispered, "Goodnight princess."

**A/N: I've been updating less lately because of a case of writers block. I know how the story ends and what generally comes next but I'm trying not to rush the plot. Also, I am working on a new story centered around Draco and Pansy after Hogwarts so watch out for that after this story is complete.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Unusually long chapter. Enjoy!

After months of being away, Professor Dumbledore had finally returned to Hogwarts. But according to The Daily Prophet, Grindelwald was still at large in parts of Germany, Poland, and France, which meant that he would likely be leaving again. Now would have been Audrey's chance to out Tom to the professor and possibly get him thrown in Azkaban or expelled at the least. But things were different now. A couple months ago she would have run to Dumbledore as soon as possible, but now she couldn't. Because somehow, even after all that had happened, she had fallen deeply in love with Tom Riddle. The thought of sending him to prison made her want to cry. Audrey kept telling herself over and over that everything was fine. She knew Tom wasn't a monster. He was just a bit troubled, that's all. She needed to protect him like he had protected her and that meant never telling anyone what she knew.

Professor Merrythought stood in front of the students at breakfast the morning after the party. She looked furious and her mouth was firmly set in a straight line.

"Attention everyone!" she called and they all turned to face her, "From my understanding, a party in the Slytherin common room last night, which I was told was going to be quiet and orderly, got enormously out of hand. Now I know some of you are overage and can legally drink but it has come to my attention that many underage students were drinking as well. Furthermore, an overage student who drank too much last night was involved in an incident where if he had not been found quickly, he would have died. Therefore, this has forced Professor Dippet to put a ban on firewhiskey at Hogwarts."

There was a collective groan from the student body.

"That's not fair!" a seventh year Gryffindor yelled. Many people agreed with him. "We drink legally and responsibly! Punish Delrossi!"

Audrey shuddered next to Tom at the sound of his name.

"Please do not bring the student's name into this! There will be no further discussion on the matter!" Merrythought huffed and then left the Great Hall.

"Well that was harsh." Tom chuckled. "I'll bet the whole student body hates Delrossi now."

Tom was right. When they returned to the common room, everyone was talking about how Caleb had ruined their fun by parading around last night. Of course, none of them knew the real reason why Caleb was in the hospital wing. There were a million rumors all over the school about the incident. The most highly believed one was that the poor boy had fallen down the stairs. But others had heard that they had found his pants and a pool of blood in a classroom not far from the common room.

"I think someone tried to beat him up." A sixth year Slytherin said. "Heard they found his blood in a classroom."

"I heard that too! Bet someone's got it in for him!" the girl sitting next to his yelled.

Tom closed the door behind them and everyone stared at the couple. It was also a well-known fact that Audrey and Tom had 'discovered the body' and taken it to the hospital wing. They sat in a nearby loveseat, all eyes set on them. An extremely awkward silence occurred until someone decided to talk again.

"I heard he woke up this morning. As soon as he gets out we're gunna give him another beating. Right boys?" said a rather large sixth year that Audrey recognized as one of Caleb's friends.

"I can't believe they would turn against their friend like that." Audrey said in awe.

"Even they can see he's an arse." Tom whispered.

"But they don't even know what he did. Or tried to do. They just think he got caught drunk." she replied in an even lower tone.

"Technically this is my fault. If he had gone the whole night unscathed, everything would be normal." Tom pointed out.

"If you hadn't come along, I would have been much worse off." Audrey said and hugged him in thanks once again. "Maybe I should just tell Dippet what really happened. He'd probably lift the ban then."

"I don't want you getting involved in this. And I don't want the whole school knowing what happened. Do you?" Tom said sternly. Audrey thought about it. She didn't want to be known at school as the girl who almost got raped by Caleb Delrossi. Especially when she only had one more year to go.

So both Audrey and Tom kept their mouths shut about the incident. Audrey noticed she was becoming quite good at keeping things to herself and wondered if it was good or bad. But when her parents wrote her a letter telling her about their trip, she did tell them about her new boyfriend. She came from a very old and rich wizarding family, which tended to be a tad prejudiced against others. Tom wasn't wealthy at all so she hoped they wouldn't disapprove of that.

The week off they were given for Christmas break flew by, and by the first day of classes, Caleb was well enough to go back to school. Audrey was, once again, afraid to walk to halls alone. She was constantly accompanied by Tom or her friends.

"Why are you so paranoid lately?" Vicky asked at lunch. She had come back with a tan after spending five days in Barbados. "Nothing's going to happen to you in between Potions and Transfiguration." she chuckled.

But Audrey had every reason to be afraid. Caleb was in her Potions class after all and he had been giving her death glares the entire time. Audrey was sure that he thought she had somehow knocked him out. Tom had come from behind so Caleb couldn't have seen his attacker. As far as he knew, only he and Audrey were in the room. Tom could've come along later and taken him to the infirmary.

Audrey had managed somehow to make it through the day without having to face Caleb. But Tom had disappeared after dinner and Audrey couldn't help but think the worst.

* * *

Tom stalked Caleb down the dark deserted hallway. The other boy knew he was being followed but evidently was trying very hard to ignore it. Tom chuckled softly to himself as he followed Delrossi up to the third floor. The noise caught his attention and Caleb stopped suddenly and spun around.

"What do you want Riddle!" he yelled. The wound in his head was still covered by a bandage. Tom slowly walked towards the other boy.

"I want you to die a slow, painful death." Tom spat. Caleb glared at him.

"You wanna duel Riddle? Bring it on." Caleb laughed and pulled out his wand.

"Shut up and listen!" Tom pulled out his wand and held it up to Caleb's neck. Taken aback, the other boy dropped his wand. "You will _never_ talk to, look at, or touch Audrey Row again. You understand?"

"Why so mad Riddle?" Caleb said casually. He was trying to act cool but Tom could sense his fear, "Angry I got to her first? Bet I got further with her than you ever did."

Tom's entire body filled with uncontrollable rage. He could see that night again in his head. He could see the bastard trying to steal what was his.

"Crucio!" Tom growled and Caleb's eyes widened in pain and shock. He dropped to the floor and began convulsing. "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Tom's yells turned into hysterical laughter. Caleb was screaming and his eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

Flashes of Caleb and Audrey filled Tom's mind. He was kissing her, touching her, taking her clothes off. His blood began to boil with jealousy and he couldn't stop cursing the boy shaking on the floor. He could feel himself blacking out. The room was spinning and his heart rate dropped. He looked at the blurry vision of Caleb's unconscious body still involuntarily twitching. Tom closed his eyes and struggled to regain control. He was determined not to lose control.

Tom dropped on his hands and knees, panting as he broke the curse. Caleb was lying on the floor completely knocked out, blood dripping from his nose. Tom looked around. There was no one else in sight. How could no one have heard that? Tom was thankful for his luck. He hadn't intended on this happening but now that it had, he would have to cover it up.

Tom picked up his wand and placed it on Caleb's temple. "Obliviate." That should do the trick. He pulled a handkerchief out of his front pocket and wiped Caleb's bloody nose and the sweat off of his face. Then he dragged the limp body and propped him up against the wall. It was the best he could do without running into anyone else. Tom quickly backed away from the scene and hoped that Caleb would wake up before anyone found him.

Tom's head was spinning the entire way to the common room. What had he just done? How could he have lost it like that? One moment he was talking calmly and the next he was using unforgivables. Audrey was waiting for him when he walked in. Tom wiped his sweaty forehead and tried to act cool.

"Where were you?" Audrey asked slowly.

"Just took a bath. Prefect's bathroom." he smiled and embraced her. She seemed to buy it. Tom looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. She was looking at him like he was the most wonderful person on the planet. She was in love with him. He should have been happy he had tricked her so well. But instead he felt fear. What he had done just now was proof that he was becoming attached to her. If he didn't care about her, why would he have hurt Caleb? He shouldn't have been bothered. When had this happened?

"I'm going to bed now alright? Have a good night." she said cheerily and kissed him softly. He watched her walk up the stairs with her friends and let out a deep breath. Everything about her was just so goddamn alluring to him. He couldn't help but watch her, think about her, dream about her. He was becoming rapidly obsessed with the girl and he didn't know how to stop it. For once, he was beginning to lose control of his situation. He hadn't even thought about the book lately. His only thought was how to capture her and keep her.

"No." he said out loud to himself. He would be damned if he let this girl take over him. From now on, he would be more focused. Tom turned around, marched out of the common room, and headed for the library.

* * *

"That's odd." Vicky said one day after dinner. Audrey had finally been able to enjoy a nice meal with her friends without worrying about Caleb. He hadn't shown up to dinner that day. In fact, the entire week he had been acting rather strangely.

"What's odd?" Claire asked. Vicky pointed as discretely as she could at Tom who was standing with a small group of younger boys. They seemed to be hanging onto his every word and when he dismissed them, they all bowed before scurrying out of the common room. The scene actually looked pretty normal to Audrey. Boys of all ages would often come up to Tom to give him packages or have private conversations Audrey wasn't allowed to hear. At first it was just his group of friends, but now other students seemed to be joining in. Audrey didn't exactly know what was going on but she had a feeling that she didn't want to know so she never asked. But now other people were beginning to notice.

"It's so weird how much the other boys look up to Tom." Vicky pointed out.

"Well he is Head Boy. That's certainly something to look up to." Audrey said. It was definitely a reasonable justification. Luckily Vicky let it go. It was difficult trying to keep her friends from discovering anything incriminating. She had never kept anything from her friends before but now she was forced to. And the secrets just kept piling up.

Just then, Caleb stepped into the common room looking chipper.

"Hey Riddle!" he greeted Tom cheerily and Tom greeted him in a similar way. Audrey sat and watched the scene unblinkingly. It was almost as if Caleb had forgotten the entire incident.

Tom waltzed over to the girls and sat down with them.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked happily.

"You're in a good mood." Audrey said curiously. The couple stared at each other for a while but Tom's eyes didn't reveal anything. They looked perfectly normal.

"I'm always in a good mood when I'm with you." he grinned.

"I saw you talking to Caleb." she said, trying to act nonchalant, "You guys are friends now?"

"Oh yes we get along quite well." Tom said in a more serious voice and smirked. Audrey's heart jumped. What had he done to him?

"Oh really?" she said quietly. Vicky and Claire weren't paying much attention to their conversation anyway, "How did that happen?" she whispered.

"You know how persuasive I can be don't you dear?" Tom said in a voice so sinister Audrey got a chill down her spine.

"Yes I know all about it." Audrey said sternly. Tom glared at her, daring her to say anything. She didn't make a sound. She was too afraid of him at the moment. She looked down, unable to look at him any longer. His leg rubbed against hers affectionately under the table. Was that supposed to be some sort of apology? Audrey scoffed inwardly. She would have to talk to him in private.

She got her chance only an hour later when it was time for both of them to start their duties as Head Boy and prefect. The couple walked hand in hand through the deserted corridor together.

"I told you not to hurt him." Audrey whispered.

"No, you told me not to kill him." Tom corrected her.

"What did you do?" she demanded. He stopped walking and grabbed both of her wrists tightly.

"You don't need to know." he said coldly.

"Tell me Tom!" she shouted.

"Why? So you can tell Dippet?" he snapped, "Or your precious Dumbledore?"

"N-no! I wouldn't tell!" she cried as his grip tightened.

"Then shut up about it! What I do is none of your business got it?" he shook her until she said 'yes'. "Good." he said, returning to his calm self. Audrey hugged herself as they continued to walk, careful not to touch him. Her wrists throbbed with pain from being squeezed too tightly. She wanted to get away from him. He wasn't himself.

"I'm sorry I was so rough with you. Are you okay?" he said quietly and put an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine." she choked.

"I get angry sometimes. I didn't mean to hurt you." He stopped her from walking any further and pulled her into a kiss. It felt soft and sincere. Audrey frowned when she felt herself forgiving him. Once again he would get away with hurting someone. And this time, that someone was her.

* * *

Tom stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office with a calm demeanor. The professor had called him into his office after dinner for a private discussion. Tom sat in the wooden chair opposite Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore did not look up at him when Tom entered the room, nor when he sat down. He simply continued to grade papers at his desk. Tom sat patiently waiting to be addressed.

The old metal clock on the side of the wall ticked loudly in the otherwise silent room. Tom stared at Dumbledore's head with a stony expression. The bastard was making him wait on purpose. He was trying to put him on edge. Well it wasn't going to work. Tom wasn't afraid of some lousy professor. What was he going to do? Give him detention?

"I assume you know why you're here Tom." Dumbledore said without looking up from his desk.

"No, sir I do not." Tom crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair.

Dumbledore looked Tom straight in the eye for a couple seconds without blinking. He then smiled and chuckled to himself. "Well. I'd better inform you then." The professor laced his fingers together on his desk. Tom was growing impatient.

"Funny story Mr. Riddle. You see, I was out one night exploring like I often do. I find that the more I walk these halls, the more things I find. I must have looked around this castle thousands of times but I always uncover something new. In fact, one day I discovered a crack in the wall of the prefect's bathroom. Really should get that fixed before it gets too large but with the ministry budget cuts I don't know how we'll squeeze that in. The ministry really is going south these days."

"Sir, could you please tell me how this is relevant?" Tom asked.

"Oh! Right yes. Well I was exploring the halls as I said earlier and I came across something very funny. I was just heading to the bathroom when I heard a scream and some laugher. I wasn't very bothered by it as children often scream and laugh during harmless horseplay. But when I came out of the bathroom, I found a student wandering the halls rather disoriented. I believe you know him. His name is Caleb Delrossi he's in Slytherin as well."

"Yes sir I know Caleb." Tom said without showing any fear. Dumbledore smiled again.

"He was very troubled. Speaking all sorts of gibberish. Couldn't remember what he was doing there." Dumbledore laughed at his amusing memory.

"What does that have to do with me sir?" Tom asked. Dumbledore could never just get straight to the point.

"As I was leading poor Mr. Delrossi back to his common room. Still disoriented, he said a funny thing to me. Would you like to know what it was Tom?" Dumbledore said, his face turning serious.

"Yes, sir." Tom said though he wasn't sure he did want to know.

"He said your name, Tom. And when I repeated your name to him, he screamed and flinched." Dumbledore said sternly, "Any idea why he would have such a strong reaction to your name?"

"No idea, sir." Tom kept his face emotionless as Dumbledore tried to read it.

"I think you do Tom." Dumbledore said as he stood up from his desk. "You've done something terrible again haven't you? You traumatized that poor boy. I will not let you continue to harm other students, Tom."

"I didn't harm anyone. You have no proof professor. I haven't done anything to you, sir. To accuse me of such things is ludicrous." Tom defended himself. He and Dumbledore did this dance every year.

"Please Tom! Look inside your heart. You don't have to be this way. You deserve love! Let it in!" Dumbledore pleaded. The professor reached out to him but Tom ignored his extended hands.

"Ever since you brought me here, you've been trying to change me professor. I don't want to change. I like who I am. Please leave me alone." Tom stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. When he reached the knob, Dumbledore spoke again.

"What are your plans for Audrey Row?" he asked.

Tom turned around and looked at the professor. He was leaning with both hands on his desk, looking concerned. Tom smirked. Dumbledore had always cared far too much about people he barely knew.

"That's really none of your business, sir. Goodnight." Tom said and shut the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Winter came and went and the seventh year students of Hogwarts soon found themselves in the midst of full NEWT preparation. As the exams grew nearer, professors would not only give more advice on how to pass them, but they began instructing them on how to survive the real world. Audrey's heart dropped. She would be on her own sooner than she realized.

"What you have learned in your textbooks is not what will make you great later on in life." Dumbledore told his seventh year transfiguration class, "Passing a NEWT exam will not make you a good friend, spouse or parent. It will not even make you a good employee. What will make you great are the bonds you have created here. Think about how you have treated your fellow pupils. Think about the company you keep." He stared right at Audrey when he spoke that last sentence, "These are clues- visions of the future. Act wisely. Class dismissed."

"How profound." Claire giggled as they left the classroom. As usual, Tom was waiting outside the room for the three girls.

"What's profound may I ask?" he said politely.

"Dumbledore was talking about the way we act here and how it determines our future. Quite right actually." Vicky chimed in. Tom's face turned stony at the mention of Dumbledore's name. Audrey knew that Tom didn't like Dumbledore very much and Dumbledore felt the same way. It was strange for a teacher to openly dislike a student as they were not supposed to have any bias but everyone in school knew about the animosity between the two. Dumbledore took whatever chance he had to tarnish Tom's perfect image. He had been the only one who believed that the giant third year boy hadn't killed Myrtle and even persuaded Dippet to let him stay as a groundskeeper.

Audrey's heart sank when she thought about the incident. Dumbledore was right. He could see what the whole school was blind to. Their handsome, charming, Head Boy was a twisted individual. He belonged in Azkaban for goodness sake. Audrey knew this.

"See you at lunch." Tom said when they reached Audrey's next class. He bent down and kissed her hand. Claire barely held in a squeal. But Audrey only managed to crank out a weak smile. What kind of person was she? How could she be dating him?

She looked right into his eyes and they sparkled at her. They were pure and gentle and warm. But Audrey had witnessed the coldness and evil of the same eyes as well. Which was the real Tom? Why did it even matter? If he clearly had an evil side, why hadn't she reported him? Why couldn't she do the right thing? Any logical person would have told the authorities right away. But Audrey wasn't thinking logically at all. She was too in love to think straight. She had fallen so hard she couldn't get up.

Audrey shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She had promised herself she would stop thinking about it. She didn't want to think of such horrible things. They put her in a bad mood. It was much more pleasant to think the opposite. The Tom she knew and loved would never hurt anyone unjustly. At least, not again.

April was proving to be pleasantly warm that year. So warm, in fact, that the Quidditch pitch opened for spring early and students were playing games at lunch. Audrey was not one of those students, as she barely knew how to fly. But she would go watch Vicky play as usual. Tom sat next to her with his arm draped over her shoulders. He had been overly pleasant since last month's incident but Audrey was complaining. He had been nothing but the perfect boyfriend to her. When it became clear that he wouldn't hurt her again, she had let her guard down.

Audrey watched blurry figures zoom past her. Though she had never been a fan of playing Quidditch, she enjoyed watching the game from time to time. Currently, she was watching a friendly match between a bunch of students from various houses. The only two from Slytherin playing were Vicky and Mark Rosier- both chasers.

Tom's friends, who were sitting in the row in front of them, were all cheering for Rosier.

"Go Mark! Woo!"

"Ros-i-er! Ros-i-er!"

"And he scores!"

Tom, as usual, didn't utter a word of encouragement. But, for some reason, he seemed much colder than normal.

Rosier landed with ease onto the grassy field, still smiling over his last goal. Vicky patted him on the back, beaming. "Nice throwing there, Rosier." she complimented. He looked up at the stands at Audrey, blushing profusely. The two of them marched up the stands, deep in conversation about the game.

"I never knew you were such a great chaser Mark." Tom said as his friend sat down next to him.

"Well," Mark stared at Tom, "I'm full of surprises."

Audrey shuffled uneasily. A tension had suddenly formed between Tom and Mark, though both were still smiling. Audrey put her hand on Tom's arm.

"Is everything okay?" she whispered to him.

Tom turned to her and placed a warm hand on her head. "Of course." He lied. It was scary how convincing he sounded. But there was clearly something going on between the two boys that she wasn't aware of.

* * *

When Tom entered the Knight's meeting he had arranged the week before, he was exhausted and in no mood to put up Mark Rosier. He gritted his teeth when he saw Mark sitting at the row of desks set up like a long table. The Knight's numbers had increased since the beginning of the year and now a dozen boys and about two or three girls were standing in the classroom around the desks. Tom took his seat at the head of the table.

"Evening everyone. Welcome newcomers." he started, "Let's begin shall we."

"Rosier." Tom boomed.

"Yes my Lord." Mark said shakily.

"I would like to speak to you in private." His voice chilled the already cold room. Roasier bowed his head as he walked back towards his master. Tom stared at Mark with fury in his eyes. One of his most trusted servants had dared to betray him. Mark stood there, motionless, waiting for Tom to speak. Tom slowly raised his hand, leaving it hanging in the air for a few moments. Mark shut his eyes tightly and then Tom promptly backhanded him across the face.

"How _dare _you." Tom spat.

"I'm so sorry my Lord!" Mark said as he fell to his knees, groveling. "I cannot help it!"

Tom kicked the boy pleading in front of him. Mark groaned in agony. "You thought the others wouldn't tell me? You thought your Lord wouldn't find out?" he laughed while repeatedly kicking him.

"I beg for your mercy!" Mark cried and Tom gritted his teeth. There was no reason why he should not have tortured Rosier until he begged to die. But he was usually a very trusted servant with no prior mess-ups.

"I'm letting you off easy this time, Rosier." Tom said as Mark struggled to get up. "But it saddens me to think that you would plot this scheme behind my back. And more so that you thought you would succeed. What were you going to do when I found out? What were you going to do when I found out? Run to another country? You know I'd find you. And I'd kill you."

"I guess I didn't think it through." Mark whimpered.

"Clearly. I don't want to kill you. Don't force me to." Tom walked out of the room leaving Mark on his knees on the cold stone floor.

* * *

**Three Days Ago**

Tom sat in his usual spot in the common room, reading the Extensive Biography of Helga Hufflepuff. March had just arrived and instead of bringing cold winds and rain, a dry, mild climate had come instead. Therefore, most students were outside and the common room was empty. Even his Knights had gone out without him. It was a nice change of pace from being with them constantly. It gave him more time to research the founders.

"Liam! Wait!" Tom heard Mark Rosier yell outside of the common room. It seemed his followers were back early. Tom sighed and closed his book, quickly hiding it under the armchair's cushion.

"Gerroff me Mark!" Liam shouted as he entered the room. He yanked his arm from Mark's grip. When the two boys spotted their leader, they composed themselves and slowly approached him.

"What do you two want?" Tom said in an agitated tone.

"Rosier is a bloody traitor!" Mulciber said, clearly happy that he was getting someone else in trouble. Tom squinted his eyes at Rosier.

"It's not true my Lord! I've done nothing!" Mark cried.

"Not yet!" Liam said sternly and whipped a red journal from behind his back. "I found this in Mark's bag. I think you should take a look my Lord." Tom took the red, leather bound book out of Liam's hand and examined it. It seemed to be Mark's personal diary.

"Look at page 50." Liam sneered. Mark was standing with his head down, muttering what sounded like prayers. "Make sure to read it out loud my Lord. Just to increase his shame."

Tom opened up to page fifty of the diary. It was filled with Mark's scribbly handwriting and a grease stain stared at him in the middle of the paper. "_I sat near her today at lunch and my heart wouldn't stop pounding. For the past few weeks, I've been unsuccessful at getting her out of my mind. I love everything she does. The way she talks, the way she smiles, the cute way she plays with her hair. I wish I could tell her how I feel but I could never muster up the courage. _Why am I reading this? It's just Mark babbling on about some girl!" Tom yelled.

"Here," Liam said, taking the book back, "Skip to page 52. Bottom paragraph."

Tom sighed and began reading the small paragraph, "_If I continue to carry on like this, I fear for my life. Though I cannot help the way I feel about her, I must control my impulses for pure survival. Maybe one day, far in the future, I can finally tell Audrey how much I like her._" Tom's hands began to shake as he gripped the journal tightly.

"Please my Lord! I beg for your forgiveness!" Mark threw himself to the ground dramatically, sobbing and pleading.

"Keep reading my Lord!" Mulciber rubbed his hands together with glee.

Tom's eyes darted back to the page, eager to read more of the infuriating journal, "_Maybe one day we could be together and run far away from him. I'm sure she'd like me just as much, if not more than my Lord. One day…_"

"See? He's a filthy, conniving, piece of shit!" Mulciber spat.

Tom looked down at Mark, who was shielding himself with his arms. He could feel the anger coming up inside of him. He refused to let things get out of hand again. He would control his temper this time.

"Get out." Tom spoke calmly at both boys. Mark looked up at him, his face white as snow, stunned. "Leave, both of you." Mulciber looked extremely disappointed but left the common room. Rosier slowly backed away from Tom, flinching every few seconds until he reached the door.

Once the boys had left, Tom waited. He stood and waited for them to be long gone before he left. After ten minutes had passed, he left the common room and marched up the dungeon stairs. Then up to the second floor. Then the third, fourth, and so on until he had reached the seventh. He stood next to a bare wall frantically wishing for a place to vent until it appeared. His sanctuary that only he knew about had revealed itself. He stepped into the cool, bare room and shut the door behind him.

From the seventh floor corridor, a first year girl squealed as she heard spells blasting against the apparently normal wall.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I am changing the rating of this story to M at this point. I realize I probably should have done that way back in Chapter 10 but oh well lol

Audrey had never skipped class before. The only times she had not attended class were due to illness, which was hardly ever. But today, for the first time, she was ditching classes to be with Tom. The two of them had gone out for lunch and never come back.

"What if we get caught?" Audrey asked nervously looking around.

"You're with me. You're not going to get in trouble." he replied confidently. Tom had insisted they spend more time together given the fact that Easter holidays were coming up and Audrey would be leaving for a while.

"If you say so." She laughed as they headed towards the Quidditch pitch. Tom ran towards the broom shed and pulled out two Moontrimmers. He handed her one and mounted his own. Audrey stared at the broom nervously. Flying was not her specialty. She looked up to see that Tom was in the air already, spinning and diving impressively.

"I didn't know you could fly like that!" she yelled from the ground.

"You bought me Quidditch gloves when you thought I couldn't fly?" Tom laughed.

"I just thought you were a fan." She said as she swung her leg clumsily over that broom and shot into the air. She squealed at the slight jerk of the broom and almost crashed into her boyfriend as he tried to stop.

"Wow, you really are bad." Tom chuckled and Audrey blushed with embarrassment. "Just relax. The broom is your friend. Steer smoothly. Your movements are too jerky." He pulled up next to her and swung his leg over her broom, sitting behind her, leaving his own broom hovering in the air. He scooted down so that his crotch was pressed up against her bottom and he places his arms over her own to help her steer.

"Steer like this." he said and guided her hands in a much gentler movement than she had been using. "See? Much better." he smiled and softly placed his lips on her cheek. His hands moved from hers and slid towards her inner thighs, rubbing slowly. Audrey's stomach leapt into her chest.

_Oh my god. What is he doing?_

When she tried to scooch away, she lost her balance and almost fell off the broom. Tom grabbed her waist to keep her from plummeting to the ground.

"Whoa what happened?" he laughed.

Audrey blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm pretty clumsy."

"I think it's cute. Maybe we should get down." he said as he grabbed the broom again and steered it down to the ground. Audrey planted her feet on the grass, glad to be out of the air. Tom waved his hand at his own broom, still hovering in the air and it zoomed towards him, landing perfectly into his outstretched hand.

"Wow. You're really good at wandless magic." Audrey said, astounded. They had been learning the basics of wandless magic in school but most people couldn't move a feather let alone a broom.

"Thanks." He said, mounting the broom again and rising a few feet above her. He flew in lazy circles as he talked, "Wouldn't it be cool if you could fly without a broom? I wish I could just shoot into the air without anyone having to charm me or anything."

Audrey sat cross-legged on the grass. "It would be cool. Impossible, but cool."

"Nothing's impossible Audrey." His eyes glimmered mischievously. He grabbed the broom's handle and twisted his back. Audrey could hear it cracking from the ground. Tom groaned at the feeling of released pressure and closed his eyes. Audrey noticed his white dress shirt was tightly clinging to his back, showing off his muscles. His broad shoulders flexed as he stretched out his back some more and Audrey felt herself turning red for the second time that day. Had he really tried to touch her…_down there_ just now? Audrey wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Though she fantasized about him, was she really ready to make her fantasies come true?

Tom checked his watch. "School's over. Let's change out of our uniforms and then meet up with the others." Audrey nodded and they both headed for the change room. Audrey had never been in the Quidditch change rooms before. Each house had a room to themselves and they entered the Slytherin one. It was a large room with a cement floor. Benches lined three out of four walls as the fourth wall held the change room stalls. Each stall was a small rectangle just big enough for a person to quickly change in and covered with a green curtain.

Tom set his messenger bag on the change room bench and began unbuttoning his shirt. Audrey's eyes opened wide.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered as his shirt fell to the floor, revealing his muscular upper body. It was shining with the sweat he had gathered outside in the heat.

"Changing?" he chuckled and ruffled his hair. Audrey bit her lip at the attractive man before her.

"I thought you were going to go behind the curtain or something." she blushed, trying to keep her eyes on his face and away from his contoured abs.

"Oh." he said slowly, "You like what you see?" he raised his eyebrows and smirked as he reached for the button on his black dress pants.

"Tom!" Audrey gasped as his pants hit the floor just as quickly as his shirt did, leaving him clad in his formfitting underwear. "Oh my goodness." she whispered at the sight of his bulge.

He sauntered towards her and Audrey pulled at her skirt nervously. The mere sight of him was turning her on. He took both of her hands and kissed her. His fingers interlocked with hers and his tongue fell sloppily into her mouth. She moaned as he pressed up against her. He began pulling at her shirt hungrily trying to unbutton it. Audrey pressed her fingers into his bare back, not even trying to stop him really. Her attempts at thwarting him were quite pathetic. He didn't even notice when she barely whispered the word 'stop'. Because she didn't want him to stop this time. At least not yet.

Her shirt was now wide open as Tom kissed her neck and fondled her breasts. Her brassiere strap had flopped down from her shoulder awkwardly. Audrey tangled her fingers in Tom's hair and began sucking on his ear. Suddenly, his arousal grew tenfold and he let out a terrifying growl that startled Audrey so much, she jumped. Ignoring her reaction, Tom's hand raced under her inappropriately short skirt and began rubbing her over her panties. Audrey's mouth formed into an 'O' shape in surprise. She had never even touched herself down there and now he was doing it for her. She had never felt something so intense before. Her body temperature increased greatly as she grinded against his hand.

Tom kissed her and then stared into her eyes. There was that look again; the look where it felt he might kill her instead of have sex with her. But his intent was revealed when he pulled her panties aside and slid a finger inside her. Audrey breathed in sharply as she squeaked.

"Tom…" she protested and pushed his arm away to get him to stop. But he fought her back and began pushing his finger in and out of her. Instantly, she wanted him to keep going. How did he know how she wanted to be touched when she didn't even know herself? God, he was good.

"I want you." he whispered in her ear. "Right here. Right now." She wanted him just as much, but in a change room? It wasn't exactly romantic. He pushed up against her so that his erection rubbed against her stomach. His muscular, naked, leg nudged between her thighs and pressed against her throbbing crotch. He reached for the clasp of her bra when they heard voices outside.

"I call the Silver Arrow!" said a young boy's voice followed by a jumble of others. The two lovers jumped in surprise and Tom scrambled for his clothes. He managed to put on his pants and yank on a t-shirt just as the students walked in.

"Oy! Who's in here? Fourth years called it- oh! Tom Riddle!" said a freckly young boy with his school tie around his head. "Sorry!" he quickly pulled the tie behind his back. The other boys stood up straight behind him hiding sweets in their pockets.

"We were just leaving boys. You can have the pitch." Tom said playfully and smiled at the boys. They relaxed and smiled back. He grabbed Audrey's hand as they walked out of the room casually.

Audrey's heart was still beating wildly. She had been dangerously close to sleeping with Tom Riddle in the Slytherin change room. And it was a good thing they had been interrupted because that was a step she wasn't quite ready to take.

Her friends were sitting on the green common room chairs when she and Tom entered the premises. Tom hadn't said a word to her the entire way and his silence continued when he left her to join his own friends in the far left corner of the room. Audrey approached her friends, trying her hardest not to look guilty.

"You actually skipped class? Where were you?" Claire sat cross-legged on the chair, her eyes wide open.

"Quidditch pitch. With Tom." Audrey replied shyly and Vicky raised an eyebrow. Audrey bit her lip nervously; Vicky was definitely on to something.

"_You_ played Quidditch?" Vicky smirked.

"Not very well. But yes." Audrey cleared her throat and gained her composure. "He taught me a few things."

"I'm sure he did…" Vicky muttered and nudged Claire. Claire turned to Vicky with a confused look on her face.

"What are you…" she stared but then her face smoothed over with realization, "Ohhh. Oh. Oh! No! No way!" she shouted, causing everyone in the room to stare at her. She quickly slapped her hand across her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. Audrey turned to see Tom's reaction. He didn't seem to be fazed in the least. But he gave Audrey an intense look that made her insides flare with excitement. It became clear to her that although the sexual act had passed, his arousal had not. She quickly turned to her friends, her heart pounding.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she lied. It was very convincing.

"Come on Audrey. You're telling me that you snuck away with your boyfriend and nothing happened?" Vicky clapped her hands together and began bobbing up and down. Claire was just standing next to her in total shock.

"Yes! Well…" Audrey looked around the room to make sure no one was listening, "Maybe. But I'll tell you later. It's not what you think really."

"Come to my house Easter break. We'll have a fun sleepover and you can tell us then. Don't want rumors running around school now do we?" Vicky insisted. Audrey was grateful to have such a smart and reasonable friend to contrast a very eager Claire would undoubtedly wanted her to spill the beans right then and there. She was looking forward to spending the holidays with her two best friends. But she was apprehensive about leaving Tom behind. Especially since he seemed to be in a worse mood lately. Something was still going on between him and Mark. She just couldn't figure out what it was and was, frankly, too afraid to ask.

* * *

Tom leaned against the wall opposite to the Ravenclaw common room. He had been observing the area for quite some time. The Grey Lady floated past him and he gave her a wink. She smiled shyly then disappeared into the bathroom. Tom's eyes fixated at the wall she had flown through. His research on the Diadem had brought him here. Only when he had figured out what the Grey Lady's real name was, did everything fit together. All the history books stated that the diadem was long lost and that Rowena's daughter, Helena had been the last to ever see it.

Helena Ravenclaw floated gracefully back out of the girls bathroom and down the hallway again. Tom stalked after her, grinning. She turned around at his loud footsteps, stared into his eyes for a moment, and then turned back as if she had never seen him.

"Playing hard to get huh?" Tom said loudly as he followed her.

Without turning around she replied, "Don't you have homework, Tom Riddle?" her voice was soft but clear.

"I finished it all." he smirked, "You don't talk to students normally."

"Students don't normally talk to me." she spun around quickly so that they were face to face. Tom look three steps towards her and she didn't move back. His face was inches from hers.

"You're so beautiful, far too young to die." he whispered. She smiled at him.

"Thank you. But I really should be off." she said, her transparent lips forming into a tiny pout.

"Goodbye Helena." Tom said. The ghost froze in front of him for a moment. She frowned in confusion but then turned around and calmly floated down the stairs without questioning him. Tom laughed to himself as he stuck his hands in his pockets and strutted down the corridor. He would know where the diadem was soon enough.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I just want to say thank you again for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it and now that school is ending I will probably be using more of my time to write. As long as I don't spend _too much_ time in the recording studio. Chapter 14 and a new story are in the works! Stay tuned!

P.S - To answer FallenAngelItachi's question, the story does not stop after graduation. Don't worry :D


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hello! I am back! Sorry for taking so long to update but here it is!

Tom stood on the Hogsmeade Station platform feeling angry and bitter. He was holding his girlfriend's suitcase in one hand and tightly grasping her hand with the other. Mark Rosier was standing in front of them saying goodbye.

"Bye Tom." Mark said and patted his master on the shoulder. "I really tried to find a spot for you at Easter. But with practically mum's whole side of the family coming, there just isn't any room. I'll send you some sweets back."

_ Yeah I bet you tried. Probably didn't even ask._

"That's alright. I'll miss having you around mate." Tom smiled and playfully punched Mark in the arm. Mark chuckled uneasily and rubbed the sore spot.

Tom turned to Audrey, dropped her suitcase, and tightly held both of her arms. He stared into her eyes with desperation, determined to get his message through to her.

_ Don't let him touch you. You belong to me._

"I'm going to miss you the most." Tom said as he pulled her so close to him that their foreheads touched. She pushed her neck up and kissed him gently. Tom held onto her lips, taking in every last moment he had with her. This would not be an easy week. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly with her face snuggled into his chest. Tom turned his head to see Mark's stony expression as he watched the scene. Tom smiled to himself and kissed the top of Audrey's forehead.

"You'll be okay right? It's only one week." She cupped his face in her hands and smiled weakly.

"I'll be fine." he lied and then kissed her one last time before she turned towards the train. "See you Mark." Tom said pleasantly and engulfed Rosier in a hearty hug. "If you even _look_ at her while I'm gone, I'll destroy you. Understand?" he whispered into Marks ear, still grinning.

"Yes my Lord." Mark replied shakily. He then proceeded to take Audrey's suitcase from Tom's hands and boarded the train.

* * *

Audrey walked beside Mark down the long hall of the Hogwarts Express. Vicky and Claire were slightly in front of them, trying to find an empty carriage. Audrey dug into her robes pocket and fingered the necklace Tom had given her almost four months ago. She clutched the pendant tightly so that it pressed into her skin and closed her eyes. Although she had just said goodbye to him, her heart already felt incomplete. She had only known him for eight months but her feelings for him were so intense. She wanted to run off the train and stay with him forever.

"So what are your plans for the week?" Mark said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, the usual. Family dinner and all that." Audrey said awkwardly. She didn't really know Mark that well, though he seemed nice enough.

"Yeah, same here. Probably spending most of my days at the Midland Country Club."

"Oh yeah! You live in Midland too right? I forgot." Audrey said as they stopped in front of a carriage and walked inside. Mark placed her suitcase on the shelf above the seats.

"Yeah, maybe we could hang out sometime or something." he smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Um, sure." Audrey mumbled awkwardly and looked at Vicky to see if she had heard that. It seemed that she had because her eyebrows were raised high above their normal position. Claire frowned at Mark with her arms folded against her chest. Mark ignored the blatant staring and turned to say goodbye to Audrey before leaving to find his own friends.

Vicky pursed her lips as she sat down next to Claire. "I'm having my Easter dinner Sunday. How about you guys?"

"Same." said Claire.

"Monday." Audrey said mindlessly. Her brain was still on Mark's sudden interest in her company. The way he had invited her to hang out seemed innocent enough, but she was sure Tom wouldn't see it that way. Didn't he know his friend better than that?

"Okay so we should get together Friday then maybe? And you can sleep over 'til Saturday." Vicky said.

When the train pulled up to King's Cross Station, Audrey's mom and dad were waiting for her on the platform. Winston and May Row welcomed their daughter with open arms as she stepped out of the train, dragging her heavy suitcase. Her friends followed suit and said their quick goodbyes before running to their own parents.

"I missed you so much pumpkin!" Winston Row said in his booming voice as he squeezed his only daughter. He sported a bright smile under his graying moustache as he picked up her suitcase.

"I missed you too, dad." Audrey smiled and then turned to hug her mother with the same enthusiasm. May Row was a curvy woman with a pleasant smile. She had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes just like her daughter. Both parents were dressed in expensive, designer, clothing and Mrs. Row was donning an authentic pearl necklace.

"Come now, the whole family is waiting for us back at home." Audrey's mother said as she wrapped her arm around her daughter and guided her off of the platform. Audrey looked back for her friends but they were long gone. She would catch up with them later anyway.

Audrey walked up to the grey stone mansion, anxious to face her relatives. Easter had always been big in her family. Everyone, even relatives from other countries, would come for Easter dinner.

When Audrey entered her house, she instantly warmed up. All the familiar smells and sounds rushed back to her. She hadn't been in her own home in almost eight months and it felt comforting to be back in her own room. She flopped down on her bed and snuggled with a large pillow.

"How I missed you pillow." she sighed and sniffed the fabric. It smelled like fresh laundry. Audrey lay down, still, and listened to the voices downstairs. Her mother and her three aunts were laughing on the floor below her. She couldn't make out any words, but she could hear each one of their warm voices as they reminisced loudly.

"Knock, knock!" said a cheerful, male voice from Audrey's bedroom door. Startled, Audrey shot up to see who it was.

"Oh! Hi." she smiled at the sight of her older cousin, Dale. Audrey had always deemed Dale as her favorite cousin. He was more of an older brother than anything.

"Missed you, squirt!" he shouted as he flopped down next to her, causing the bed to bounce vigorously. Dale's large frame was more than the mattress was used to.

"I missed you too." Audrey giggled. She turned to look at her cousin. He had definitely grown older since she had seen him last. There was stubble on his face and his dark brown curls had grown longer. Being eight years her senior, Dale had graduated from Hogwarts before Audrey had entered.

"So!" Dale sat up and his face turned serious, "What's this I hear about a boyfriend?"

Audrey shot up in surprise, "Where did you hear about that?"

"Your mom told my mom and my mom told me." he said sternly, "Are you even old enough for a boyfriend?"

"I'll be 18 in June!" Audrey whined and hit her cousin playfully with her pillow.

"Is he a good guy? Treat you right?" Dale enquired as he put both hands on his baby cousin's shoulders. Audrey looked up at him and gulped.

Putting a smile on her face, she said, "Of course." She resisted the urge to cringe at her lie. Her cousin was notorious for chasing boys away from his own sister. He would definitely try the same thing if he caught any hint of hesitation from Audrey.

"Well, bring him over to meet the family then!" Dale cheered. It seemed Audrey had convinced him. "So then I can see for myself." he smiled mischievously.

The next few days were spent having fun with her family and preparing for the dinner on Monday. Currently, she was carrying a box of Easter decorations. But even through all of the hustle and bustle, Audrey's mind was still on Tom. Was he doing okay? Was he bored? Frustrated? _Sexually_ frustrated? Audrey suddenly felt herself getting hot.

"Hey, let me carry that." Dale said as he ran up to her and took the mildly heavy box out of her hands. "You're looking all red and sweaty. Go get a drink, kiddo." he smiled and walked off ahead of her. His words had made her turn an even deeper shade of red as she headed to the kitchen.

Her brain wandered like that often: back to the day in the changing room. She remembered what it felt like when he held her, his hands roaming over her body, _inside_ her body. Audrey shook her head frantically trying to regain composure. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. She bit her lip and put both hands over her face. When had she become such a sexual deviant? Sex barely entered her mind normally. Except when other people were talking about it. And now here she was, even surrounded by bunnies and painted eggs, thinking about what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. Would she have really gone through with it? Her fantasies sure thought she would have. And in the moment he had been so, _convincing_. Even though she hadn't really wanted to, he had somehow made her want to. Audrey's eyes shot open. He couldn't control minds could he? No, that's ridiculous. She'd know if she was under a spell. She had learned all about mind control in Defense Against the Dark Arts. No, it was just that Tom had an amazing charm to him. He could convince you to eat your own foot if he wanted.

* * *

Tom's mind was moving at an immeasurable speed. He had just left Slughorn's study feeling excited and on edge. The professor had confirmed his assumptions about horcruxes. It was certainly possible to make more than one. Though it seemed that no one had ever done it before. No wonder he couldn't find anything about multiple horcruxes. Maybe he would find more about it in the original book.

Tom's hand began to physically ache when he thought about the book. He needed to touch it soon. He needed to have it in his possession. Then he would definitely feel better. Gaining access to the house would be a piece of cake now that he had Audrey wrapped around his finger– literally. He was craving her more than anything these days. He longed to conquer her and take her body as his own. That would be a brilliant accomplishment.

Spending the entire week without her made him literally itch with anxiousness. What was she doing right now? Was she thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her? She better not be with Rosier. She better be in her bed thinking about what they had done a few days ago. He had been so close to claiming her but they had been interrupted. Next time he would get her for sure. But he would have to plan it carefully. Last time had been too spontaneous and too public. He needed to find a secluded and quiet spot for them.

Hogwarts did have one place like that. It was a special room that Tom had discovered. It could change into anything you wanted it to. But he was the only one who knew about it and he wanted to keep it that way. The only other option would be to wait until after school had ended and he had bought his own house. He already had his eye on a property not far from London. With the vast amount of riches he had found in the Chamber of Secrets, buying it wouldn't be a problem. And coming up with a lie about how he had obtained so much money wouldn't be a problem for the great Lord Voldemort either.

Oh, how he longed to shed his father's name. But he would have to keep it for a while longer. Only until he had gained enough power would he reveal his true self to the world. Until then, he would stay hidden beneath a kind demeanor and a winning smile.

Tom ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. Without Audrey around, he hardly had much to do. He decided that today would be the perfect day to go after the Grey Lady again. For the past few days he had been 'accidentally' crossing paths with her in the hallway. At first she had tried to avoid him but per usual he had charmed her into a casual friendship and she was soon spilling secrets that she shouldn't. Like yesterday when he told her she had stolen something very precious to her mother once. Tom knew it had to be the diadem. Now he would just have to trick her into telling him where she had gone with it.

* * *

Audrey sat awkwardly in front of her two best friends. She had just finished telling them (sparing the intimate details) about the sexual encounter between Tom Riddle and herself. Both of the other girls looked like a mixture between shocked and excited. Claire had dropped the bagel she was eating entirely and it was now sitting on the floor, causing a greasy stain.

"I-you….what?" Vicky sputtered. "He put his…." She pointed to her fingers, "In your…" she pointed to her crotch.

Audrey nodded and Claire gasped for the third time in ten minutes.

"Was it….good?" Claire whispered and Vicky punched her in the arm.

"_Claire_!" she reprimanded but Audrey answered anyway.

"It was _really_ good." Audrey blushed bright red and could barely contain her smile as she answered.

"Oh my god. I can't believe- I mean back at school I was _teasing_. At least you didn't do _it_." Vicky put her hand to her cheek looking horrified. Claire on the other hand looked like she was about to pee her pants with excitement.

"Since when are you such a prude?" Audrey scoffed.

"Since now!" Vicky whined, "Aren't you guys a bit young?"

"Hardly. So many people in our year have done it, I bet." Claire spoke up. Audrey suspected what she was saying was true. Though having sex before marriage was pretty scandalous, everyone did it anyway. Generally it was fine unless you had the misfortune of getting pregnant. Audrey had actually seen it happen before. In Audrey's third year, her older cousin had gotten pregnant when she was only 18 and had been sent off to live with a distant relative until the baby was born and given up for adoption. If anyone asked, Audrey was told to say her cousin had gone to be a healer in Romania.

After a long talk about what Tom would be like in bed, Audrey began to feel restless. She hadn't fully realized how much she missed him until then. Sure, he wasn't perfect (far from it) but he made her feel loved and wanted. And isn't that what every girl dreams of? A man to hold her and listen to her when she's feeling sad. Someone who will protect her when she's in danger and fight for her when he needs to. A person to cherish her and appreciate all the little things she does. Tom was all of those things to her. Unfortunately, as Audrey would later see, Lord Voldemort was not.

**A/N:** Hey guys for those of you that are interested, I have a second story up now about Draco and Pansy called 'Forget the First' so check it out!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **It's been AGES since I updated sorry x_x

Audrey was sitting in the kitchen on Sunday afternoon with Dale when she heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Hmm. Who could that be?" Dale asked curiously as he got up to see who it was. Audrey stayed in the kitchen and continued to paint the Easter eggs for the hunt tomorrow morning. The paintbrush she was using reminded her of Tom's hair because they were the same colour. Audrey smiled. Everything reminded her of him.

"Audrey!" Dale called in a far too excited voice, "There's a _boy_ here for you!"

Audrey's heart suddenly began to thump wildly. A boy here for her? Oh no. No, Tom couldn't have come, right? That would be insane if he had traveled all that way to see her. Did he even know where she lived?

Audrey raced from the kitchen to the foyer to see who was at the door for her. Her shock didn't lessen when she saw Mark Rosier standing on the front porch. Dale was standing next to the door smirking and waggling his eyebrows. Audrey sighed as she walked past him.

"Hello, Mark." she greeted him politely, secretly hoping he would go away. The last thing she needed was an angry Tom.

"Hi, Audrey. Thought I'd drop by for a visit. Hope this isn't a bad time." he smiled.

"Of course it's not a bad time! Come in, come in!" Dale laughed as he pulled Mark into the house.

Audrey rolled her eyes and pulled Dale by the collar so that his ear was near her mouth. "That's not him, you know." she whispered.

"What? Really? Aw." Dale said in a disappointed tone. He was clearly looking forward to torturing Audrey's boyfriend. Dale frowned and then walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

"So, uh, this is your house huh? Nice." He nodded in approval as he looked around the grand foyer.

"Yeah, do you want a tour?" she offered. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with him now that he was here. But when he agreed to let her show him around, she headed for the dining room, which was covered in Easter decorations.

"My house isn't nearly as big as this." he said sounding impressed.

Once they had reached the upstairs, Audrey tried to skip over her bedroom but Mark spotted it right away and poked his head inside.

"This is you bedroom right?" he stepped inside without invitation. Audrey sighed and followed him.

"Yes, but-" she started but he cut her off.

"It's huge!" he said enthusiastically. He began examining every knickknack she owned. Audrey kept looking over her shoulder in case someone came down the hall. She wasn't supposed to have boys in her room alone.

"Mark," Audrey said finally deciding to be blunt, "Why are you here?"

Mark turned around with a serious look on his face. For a moment Audrey was scared of him but his face softened into a sad frown and she relaxed.

"Honestly? I don't know." he sighed and sat on her bed. "I just…wanted to see you."

Audrey blushed scarlet. Since when did Mark Rosier want to _see her_?

Afraid to sit next to him, she stood awkwardly and said, "I'm flattered really but…"

"I know." he sighed again even harder, "Don't tell Tom I was here." He looked at her with pleading eyes. Audrey suddenly caught a chill. Mark looked so frightened at what might happen if Tom found out that it made her shiver.

"Of course." she said.

He stood up and walked towards her. Grabbing both of her hands he looked her in the eye for a moment. "Forget I was here." he said and Audrey nodded in response. When he was sure she wasn't going to snitch on him, he quickly left, bumping into Dale in the hallway outside of Audrey's bedroom. What a strange encounter.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Dale asked as he rubbed the shoulder Mark had collided with, "Who is he anyway?"

"Just a friend from school. He had to leave." Audrey said shortly, hoping Dale would drop the subject. He did: probably because, as far as he knew, it didn't have anything to do with her boyfriend.

"You've got an owl." He said casually and pointed to the large owl behind her. She hadn't even heard it come through the window. The bird dropped the letter it carried on her dresser and sat patiently, waiting for her to open it.

_Dear Audrey,_

_ I hope you are doing well. I know it's only been a week but I miss you more than I can bear. I will anxiously await your return into my arms tomorrow evening._

_ Love,_

_Tom_

Audrey beamed at the paper in front of her. He had actually written to her. His words, though short, had made her heart melt in her chest. Dale nosily approached her, anxious to read the letter and Audrey handed it to him gladly. She was proud to show off what a caring boyfriend she had.

"Awww." Dale teased, "What a sap. He's in love!" he laughed as he handed Audrey back her letter.

Audrey looked over the note again. Was Tom really in love with her? She knew he liked her very much but he had never said he loved her before. Maybe he would soon. Audrey suddenly got very excited.

The owl was still there waiting for her to write back. Audrey pulled out a piece of parchment from her desk and began writing.

_Dear Tom,_

_ Thank you for sending me such a heartfelt letter. I miss you so much as well. Meet me in the Entrance Hall tomorrow night so we can be together again._

_ Love, _

_Audrey_

She quickly scribbled down the note and sent it off with the owl. She watched it fly into the distance until she couldn't see it anymore. Hopefully it would arrive on time.

"This must be some guy." Dale smiled at his lovestruck cousin. "He's got to be special if you like him this much."

"Special is an understatement." Audrey sighed happily.

* * *

Tom waited patiently in the Entrance Hall for Audrey. She had sent him an owl telling him to meet her there on Tuesday evening. Students were already filing in from the thestral-pulled carriages. Tom looked over the crowd to try and spot her, the flowers he had bought hidden carefully behind his back.

"I brought back half a ham from dinner!" Tom heard Mucliber yelling in the distance. He looked behind his group of friends and saw Audrey's brown hair bobbing behind Mucliber's shoulder.

His body reacted immediately. His heart rate soared and the hand holding the flowers became sweaty. He had been waiting for this moment for an entire week. Even finding more information about he horcruxes and finally discovering where Ravenclaw's Diadem was, had not fully halted his thoughts of Audrey.

His knights reached him first and began bombarding him with warm greetings and shoving packages of food into his chest. Completely ignoring them, he pushed past a third year so that he was directly in front of Audrey. She hadn't noticed him right away as she was chatting with her girlfriends, so she collided right into him.

"Oh!" she blinked as she looked up into the eyes of her boyfriend. Tom put a hand on her shoulder and pulled the red roses from behind his back. "These are for me?" she gasped.

"Who else." He teased and kissed her on the cheek. He lingered next to her face for a moment, as she smelled the flowers. Nuzzling his face into her hair, he inhaled her scent and felt his body erupt into goosebumps. After gently pecking her ear, he moved back to her smiling face and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you." she said after their lips parted. She looked like she was about to cry. Before Tom could ask her what was the matter, she enveloped him in a crushing hug and said, "I missed you so much!"

Tom put his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head. "It's okay. I'm here now." he smirked as the darkness rose up in him again. She was truly his. He owned her now. The only thing left was to make it official.

Over the next few weeks, Tom began making his post-Hogwarts plans. After graduation he would have no place to live so he began house hunting. After only two weekends, he found a luxurious mansion in Hampshire that he could easily afford. All he'd have to do was fake a story about a large inheritance. But he'd have to hide it until after Audrey invited him to stay during the summer.

Tom sat down at breakfast and pretended to be distraught.

"What's the matter?" Audrey asked as she and her friends sat across from him. Tom slowly raised his head from the table a revealed the saddest face he could muster.

"School's almost over." he sighed and stirred the bowl of porridge sitting beside him.

"You're sad school is over?" Audrey laughed as more eggs and sausages magically appeared on the previously empty plates.

"No. I'm sad because…I've got no where to go." He looked down in misery and all three girls let out a long 'aww'.

"You really have no home?" Claire pouted. Tom shook his head.

"That's horrible." Vicky said and patted Tom's arm sympathetically.

"You could stay with me for a while." Audrey spoke up. Vicky and Claire both looked at her with shocked faces. "I don't think my parents would mind."

"Are you kidding? They'd let you have a boy live at the house?" Vicky said skeptically.

"If I told them he has no where else to go, I'm sure they'd say yes." Audrey said. Tom hoped she was right.

"I'd love to stay with you if I'm allowed. Just until I find a place of my own." Tom squeezed her hand gratefully over the table. Now all he'd have to do was wait for her to convince her parents. Though, if they said no, he could always 'convince' them himself.

At that moment, Mark Rosier walked into the room. He looked up and down the Slytherin table trying to find a spot to eat that wasn't anywhere near Tom. But Tom, feeling particularly malicious that day, decided it would be fun to call him over. Mark sat down hesitantly next to Tom and was soon joined by Mulciber and his ham. Mucliber grinned happily at Rosier's uncomfortable face.

"Mark!" Tom grinned gleefully, "I've got a job for you."

Tom saw Audrey look at him curiously. He smiled at her innocently and then looked just past her head at a fourth year Slytherin boy standing across the hall. The tall, blonde boy was talking to another boy in his year. They were both whispering excitedly and kept glancing over at Tom. Over the holidays he had noticed the blonde boy, whose usually sneering face would dissolve into admiration when he saw Tom. It was likely that he, like many other Slytherins, had heard the rumors of Tom and his 'secret organization'. Tom scoffed, he wasn't about to let a fourth year wriggle into his inner circle. But this boy intrigued him. Maybe he would test his strength.

"See that fourth year? The blonde one?" Tom nudged Rosier and jerked his head in the direction of the boy.

"Yes." Mark said formally.

"Ask him why he's looking over here." Tom ordered.

Rosier got up with a word and marched over to the two boys. Tom watched as Mark rudely dismissed the other boy so he could talk to the blonde one alone. Tom grinned. Mark was still in the palm of his hand. The rest of the knights suddenly filed in and began intently watching Mark talk to the young boy.

"What's going on?" Nott whispered to Mulciber.

"New recruit I think." he whispered back.

Tom glared at both of them and gave them a sneer that said 'shut up', for Vicky and Claire were both frowning suspiciously. Tom softened his eyes when he looked at Audrey. He blinked slowly at her and then motioned towards her two friends. Audrey got the signal right away.

"We should go guys." Audrey said, quickly standing up.

"But class isn't for a bit. We've got another 15 minutes." Vicky protested. She clearly wanted to observe Tom's behavior some more but Audrey pulled on her arm and began dragging her towards the doors. Claire quickly grabbed a bagel, stuffed it in her mouth and ran to catch up. Audrey gave Tom a fearful stare before exiting. Tom tried to look apologetic but it probably just came out as cold.

Mark Rosier walked back nervously to the table and sat down where Vicky had just been sitting.

"Speak." Tom said in an almost bored voice.

"He said he heard about the Knights. Wanted to know if it was true." Mark relayed, "Wanted to know if we kill any muggles."

The other boys burst into laughter at the last sentence. Tom smirked in amusement. Tom looked over at the fourth year boy who was trembling in anticipation. He turned to Mark again and ordered him to bring him over.

When Mark returned with the boy, he walked around to the other side of the table so he was sitting with the rest of the Knights.

"Introduce yourself." Tom ordered.

"Abraxas Malfoy, sir." the boy bowed.

"Malfoy…" Tom thought out loud, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"My father works at the Ministry, sir." Abraxas said to the floor. He hadn't stood up from his bow.

"Oh, yes. I remember reading about him in the paper." Tom said, sounding not very impressed. "Sit down."

Malfoy sat down eagerly but kept his head bowed.

"Who told you?" Tom demanded. His voice displayed a touch of anger.

"O-Olly Mipple." Malfoy stammered as he dared to look up into Tom's face. Tom sighed. He knew exactly who Olly Mipple was. He was a seventh year in one of Tom's elective classes. Though he was a Ravenclaw, he often expressed his disliking for muggleborns. Tom had asked Lestrange to approach him a few weeks ago. Mipple must have let things slip. Now he knew who had leaked information. Mipple would pay for his loose lips.

"And how many people have you told, Malfoy?" Tom asked in a low voice.

Malfoy didn't answer for a moment. It looked like he was trying to think whether he should lie or not. "Just my best friend, Ben. Honest. And Ben didn't tell a soul."

Tom looked into Malfoy's eyes. He wasn't lying. Tom had learned how to spot a lie years ago. It came easy to him. He supposed, when one told lies all the time, they become good at spotting them.

"Don't go blabbing to anyone else." Tom snapped and Malfoy nodded rapidly. "Now leave."

"That's it?" Malfoy dared to whisper. "Can't I…join?"

Tom and the Knights all laughed. Malfoy turned bright pink.

"Big boys only." Tom said shortly and waved his hand to dismiss him again. Looking very disappointed, Malfoy got up and walked back towards the boy he was with who Tom presumed was his friend Ben. Tom could tell he would be back.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** This story now has over 12,000 views! Wow. Thank you guys!

Tom looked over at Audrey one day in late May as they sat in the common room. She was sitting all the way on the other side of the room minding her own business. Tom was researching Helga Hufflepuff and required no interruptions. Audrey knew this very well and stayed away from him whenever he read. Right now she was sitting by herself, curled up in a green armchair staring off into space.

Tom snapped his fingers in her direction and she immediately came out of her trance. "You." He pointed at her, "Come here."

Audrey quickly got up and rushed over to his side. "Yes?"

"I'm finished." He indicated to the closed book in front of him. "Come sit."

She slowly sat down in the chair next to him and he took her hands. Pulling her into him, he kissed her softly on the mouth and then her neck. He smiled when her skin erupted in goosebumps.

"I want you." he whispered in her ear, "Won't you come to my room tonight?" He had been trying to convince her to sleep with him for a week now but she refused to give in.

Audrey shook her head shyly and buried her face in his neck. "I've already said no Tom." She mumbled into his pale skin.

"Alright. Of course. No pressure." he reassured her but he was becoming frustrated. He didn't want to have to wait until after the school year was done but it seemed to be heading in that direction.

Audrey sat up straight and looked at him. "I know how much you want this." She said in a low whisper so no one else could hear, "But I think I want to wait. Just a bit. Maybe a few months-"

"Shhhh." He put a finger over her lips to quiet her rambling, "Don't worry about it. I'll wait for you."

Audrey's face filled with so much admiration she looked as though she was about to cry. "Really? Thank you."

"Anything for my princess." He smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Audrey!" Claire called from the staircase. "We're going to bed now. Come with us."

Audrey looked at Tom for approval and when he nodded she kissed him goodnight and followed her friends up the steps. Tom felt a prickle on the back of his neck. Someone was watching him. He slowly turned around to find his followers standing in the tight circle talking to each other. All of them were busy in the conversation except for Rosier, who had been staring at Tom. Tom gave Rosier a serious look that caused him to shy away from his master's eyes. Smirking, Tom leaned back in his chair and thought to himself.

The school year was nearly over. There was only one month to go and since the final days would be consisting of NEWT revision, they would fly by quickly. Audrey told him she had written an owl to her parents the day before so Tom was anxiously awaiting their reply.

In the meantime, he was smuggling as many books as he could out of the library and into his trunk. He would still want them all for reference later.

"Tom!" someone shouted behind him as he approached the Great Hall for lunch the next day. Tom whirled around to watch Professor Slughorn jogging towards him. When he reached Tom, he bent over wheezing and exasperated.

"Yes Professor?" Tom frowned, wondering what Slughorn could want with him.

"I just received a letter from the Ministry!" he puffed cheerfully and clapped his hands together. "They want to offer you a job!"

"A job, sir? But I haven't even passed my NEWTs yet." Tom blinked.

"I know." Slughorn said slyly, raising his eyebrows, "But I slipped in a good word for you, you know. And we all know you're going to pass with flying colours! And what with you being prefect and Head Boy and that special award from the school, they couldn't say no! Here's the contact address." Slughorn slipped him a piece of parchment.

"Well, thank you Professor." Tom said politely. Though he doubted he was going to take up a job at the Ministry. He had another job in mind. It would be much more beneficial at this time for him to stay at Hogwarts. And the only way to pull that off would to become a teacher. He was sure, that his friendly relationship with the Headmaster and his impeccable grades would grant him the, quite ironic position of, Defense Against the Dark Arts. And this would give him ample time to not only find more objects that belonged to the founders, but it also gave him access to hundreds of potential followers. For, at the moment, his group remained at a small number of only 25. He would need much more than that if he was going to reach his goal of eradicating all impurities from the world. Yes, he would need an army behind him to squash the muggle lovers and the mudbloods.

As he sat down for lunch, Tom playfully imagined a world without filthy muggles. A perfect life where only the pure and worthy remained. He smiled and fiddled with his family ring absentmindedly. He was so immersed in thought that he hadn't noticed anyone sit down at the table and was rather startled when he discovered a white blonde haired boy smiling across from him.

Instantly, Tom filled with rage towards Malfoy. How _dare_ he sit down at his table uninvited? No one had ever had the guts...the audacity!

Tom opened his mouth to spit something at the boy when he stopped himself. His face became calm and then curious. Abraxas Malfoy was staring back at Tom with a mixture of fear and confusion on his face.

"Who invited you here?" Tom asked quietly. So quietly that he was surprised Malfoy could hear him over the chatter in the Great Hall. Tom saw Audrey walking towards him, surprisingly without her friends, in the corner of his eye. He raised a hand and gestured for her to wait where she was. She stood obediently.

"No one," said Malfoy, "Sir." he added hastily. Realizing his mistake, Malfoy tried to stand up but Tom grabbed both of his shoulders and shoved him back down onto the bench. Malfoy landed with a thud and winced in pain.

"Stay." Tom said and leaned back as though the bench had suddenly acquired a backrest. "You've got nerve, Malfoy."

"I'm sorry, sir, very sorry. I only wanted to-"

"Silence." Tom ordered and Malfoy squeezed his lips together. "I like you, Malfoy. You're…daring. I could use someone like you."

Malfoy's eyes lit up. "You could?" he almost squeaked in excitement.

"Maybe. You can sit here today." He nodded in approval and Malfoy squirmed in his seat gleefully, giving him the appearance of a child who needed to go potty.

Tom, who had nearly forgotten Audrey was standing yards away waiting for him to call her, beckoned her forward and she sat right next to him. His hand automatically slid onto her thigh under the table.

"Any news yet?" he whispered to her.

"Not yet. I'll let you know right away, promise." she whispered back.

Tom turned back to Malfoy who was trying so hard not to smile that his lips were twitching. Tom shook his head and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Where are the others?" Tom asked Audrey.

"The girls? Oh, they're in the library. NEWT revision." she said simply.

"And why aren't you with them?" Tom asked.

"I saw your friends heading there too. Why aren't _you_ with _them_?" Audrey asked cheekily but then seemed to regret it immediately and blushed scarlet.

Tom squeezed her leg gently, "I've got NEWTs in the bag." He smiled confidently, "I expect you do too. We make a good pair huh? Our kids will be smart."

Audrey's mouth fell open and her face shone ever redder at Tom's mention of children. "Kids? You want to have kids?" she whispered so Malfoy wouldn't hear. But Malfoy was intently listening to their conversation and had probably heard her anyway.

"Not now!" Tom laughed. It was a total lie. He didn't want kids at all. But it was something he knew she wanted to hear. "But later of course. After we're married."

"M-married?" Audrey blinked wildly at him. "And when would that be?"

"Not long after we graduate I suppose." He chuckled at her expression and then smirked at Malfoy. Abraxas turned away, futilely trying to hide his eavesdropping. This made Tom laugh even harder.

"Are you serious?" Audrey said a few moments later.

"About marrying you? Of course." He smiled. This, however, was far from a lie. Though he did not want to admit it. For a long while he had tried to think of her as a means to an end. She should have been disposable to him. But Audrey had somehow planted herself inside him like a particularly attractive garden weed. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to keep her. She was obedient, very intelligent, and belonged to a pureblood family: all the makings of the perfect wife. Though Tom had never considered getting married before, if he had to choose anyone, he would defiantly choose Audrey. The only problem was, she was too…good. He would have to corrupt her somehow to pull her over to his side. He needed to make her dark.

Happy with his answer, Audrey rested her head on his shoulder and hummed quietly to herself for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

Audrey ran down the corridor towards the common room the next night, having just come from the Owlery. Her parents had replied to her letter quickly and to her surprise, they had agreed to let Tom stay but only for a month. That was good enough for her.

Tom looked up at her when she burst into the common room. His eyes brightened when he saw her brandishing the letter. Immediately, he stood up and walked towards her. Practically skipping to him, she handed him the letter and beamed.

"I can stay?" Tom smiled after he skimmed the letter. Audrey nodded and Tom swept her into a crushing hug followed by a kiss so passionate the entire common room whooped and cheered. Audrey felt herself get weak in the knees.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Audrey smiled but her stomach was tumbling around nervously. Tom was actually going to live with her now. Even if it was just for a month. Would he be able to control himself, living so close to her with only her mother around? They could easily cast a silencing charm. Lock the door. No one would hear their moans. No one would hear her protests either. If she begged him to stop, who would halt his pursuit?

"You have no idea." he whispered menacingly into her ear. His cold voice sent a chill down her spine but then his warm hands sent any chills away. He rubbed her back slowly as if he was trying to lull her to sleep. It was working. She suddenly felt very relaxed and peaceful and any fear of him raping her over the summer disappeared. She had settled into his arms and had almost fallen asleep when he stopped caressing her.

"Best get back to reading, dear." he smiled and flopped happily onto the couch again. He swiped a book from the table in front of him and stuck his nose in it quickly.

Audrey stood in front of him, staring at him blankly. How could he change his demeanor so quickly? One minute he could be stiff and ominous, then gentle and affectionate. But when he was the former of the two, Audrey felt as though she was in great danger. And when she was alone she couldn't shake the feeling off. But she was being unreasonable. She had little reason to believe he'd harm _her._ Sure, he had grabbed her too hard once but that had been an accident and it had only hurt for a moment anyway. It hadn't been a very big deal.

Tom looked up from his book and gave Audrey a curious look that said 'You're still here?' Then he sighed happily and patted the seat next to him on the couch, beckoning her to join him. Audrey sat down right away, her heart swelling with acceptance. Tom stretched his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his body so that her head rested near his chest. Holding the book open with his other hand, he continued to read. Audrey tried to read the book as well for a few minutes but then fell asleep.

Two hours later, Audrey woke up in her dormitory bed. She sat up groggily in the darkness trying to figure out how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch. She could hear her roommates long, heavy breathing that signified it was late and everyone had gone to bed to be fresh for NEWTs the following morning.

Had Tom lifted her up into her bed? No, boys weren't allowed in the girls' dormitories. But surely none of the girls were strong enough to carry her. Audrey rubbed her eyes and realized she was also dressed in her nightgown. Someone had stripped her down too. She suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. Someone had changed her clothes for her. Someone had seen her almost naked. Had it been Tom? But how?

She lay awake for a few minutes wondering how he could have possibly gotten past the trick stairs and if he had taken a peek at her naked. Then she slowly drifted back into sleep again.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. But my mother was in the hospital so I've been dealing with that. Thankfully she is getting better and should be home by the end of the year. Please excuse any typos. My laptop was dying (I forgot my power cord x_x) so I was in a rush. So without further ado, CHAPTER 17!

There she was in front of him again, completely naked and very timid. Her hair wasn't long enough to completely cover her breasts as it swayed back and forth, moved by an unknown wind source. Tom stood fully clothed in his Hogwarts uniform in front of her, examining her body. He reached out and ran one long finger down her chest and past her bellybutton. She closed her eyes and shuddered at his touch. She was soft and Tom wondered what it would be like to taste her. What would that delicate nipple, pink and hard, taste like?

He stepped closer to her and gripped her hips roughly. He kissed her, taking her aback. Tom could hear her heartbeat pounding in his ears. The sound soon filled the entire room. He pressed his body against hers and rubbed their lower regions together. She gasped into his neck and he felt himself get even harder.

"That's it Audrey." he whispered to her as he put his hand to her folds and rubbed. She was breathing hard now.

He wanted to control her. Dominate her. Fuck her.

Fuck her until she screamed for mercy.

Tom suddenly jolted awake. His alarm was blaring loudly telling him to wake up for school. He sat up, cursing the alarm's bad timing. He had been having such a wonderful dream about his girlfriend.

Tom had figured out long ago that the stairs to the girl's bedrooms would not disappear if a girl were to accompany you. And since Audrey was in his arms, Tom walked freely up the stairs. Of course, he had to slide back down. But, ever since he had changed her clothes in the girls' dormitory and seen her pale bare breasts, her beautiful, naked form visited him almost every night.

Tom looked down at his erection and began shamelessly touching himself. He grabbed hold of the shaft and began stroking. Images of Audrey popped into his head. He imagined himself violently ripping her clothes off and shoving her onto the cold, concrete floor. She looked so good on all fours, begging him to fuck her. He felt a rush of pleasure when she cried out for him.

Tom grunted as he released all over his hand and his sheets. It had felt so real. But it hadn't even been close. She would barely let him touch her in reality. It made him want to smack her across the face. The insolent bitch had the nerve to reject him. Was he not desirable enough? Did she think he was ugly or repulsive? He wished he could delve into her mind to see what she thought of him but Legilimency was not one of his skills. Not yet anyway.

Tom stretched his back as he got out of bed. Today was the last day of school. He would gather with the rest of the students in the Great Hall for the farewell feast and then he'd be riding the Hogwarts Express for the very last time and spending the summer with Audrey and her family.

He showered and got dressed quickly, feeling hungry after not eating dinner the night before. He passed excited students with their trunks in the common room. Everyone was bringing their things down the stairs and piling them against the stone wall. Tom looked around for Audrey. She wasn't there. But his Knights were and so was Malfoy.

Tom made the smallest gesture with his hand and every single one of the boy's ran over to him.

"Don't follow me." he ordered all of them. Today he felt like eating breakfast alone before the farewell. "And you," he pointed at Malfoy, "Gather my trunk will you? Make sure it's separate from everyone else's."

"Yes, sir right away!" Malfoy bowed quickly and rushed off to Tom's room.

Tom stepped through the portrait hole and walked down the corridors. Portraits greeted him and congratulated him on graduating as he passed. When he reached the Great Hall he spotted Dumbledore who looked very weary. Word had spread of his supposedly spectacular battle against the dark wizard, Grindelwald. Dumbledore's triumph would go down in history. Tom smirked. Of course Dumbledore was able to apprehend such a feeble wizard like Grindelwald. Tom knew, that even now, he was more powerful than Grindelwald would ever be. Because Lord Voldemort, even at the age of 18, was immortal. And soon his immortality would reach farther than any human has ever reached for. He would be invincible. Not even the great Dumbledore would be able to defeat him.

Feeling elated, Tom sat down and ate his breakfast in complete peace. Starving, he took second helpings and gulped his food down quickly. Soon he would be embarking on the summer of a lifetime. He'd be on his own for once without any prying eyes (especially Dumbledore's). He'd finally find out how to make a proper horcrux, and he would have a real recruiting spot for his army.

Students started getting up from the house tables as the food started to disappear off of the platters. Tom finished off his second helping of eggs and got up just as the tables began to wipe themselves clean of spills and crumbs.

Tom stared up at the staff table to find Dumbledore staring back at him. Not surprised in the least, Tom gave the professor a smile that Dumbledore only weakly returned. Then with the agility of a much younger wizard, Dumbledore leaped from the staff table and strode down the Hall to stand right in front of him.

"Hello, sir." Tom spoke politely but Dumbledore seemed to be in little mood for pleasantries.

"Where will you be staying this summer, Tom?" Dumbledore said as more of demand than a question.

"At a friend's house, Professor." Tom said shortly.

"Audrey Row, I presume?" Dumbledore said, his eyes piercing Tom as though he was trying to see into his mind.

Tom nodded in response and then said in a sinister voice, "But I expect I'll be seeing you soon, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised at his statement but then his face shifted back to a calm expression. "You will not corrupt her." He spoke confidently, "She is not like you."

"You're quite right Dumbledore. No one is like me." Tom spoke cockily, "But she is mine none the less."

"I had hoped…" Dumbledore started but then sighed, "I see now, that I cannot change you. But if you think you can return to Hogwarts, you are mistaken."

"Last time I checked, Dumbledore, you were not the Headmaster. If Dippet wants me to-"

"He will not hire you." Dumbledore cut in.

Tom gritted his teeth in anger, "We will see." he said in a low whisper and too aggravated to deal with Dumbledore anymore, he left the Great Hall.

* * *

Audrey had woken up from her slumber more tired than before. She had kept waking up in the middle of the night, her head filled with thoughts of summer. Today was the last day of school and she could hear her friends laughing as they finished their last minute packing. She slowly got up and wiped the drool from her mouth.

"Finally! We were about to wake you up." Claire said, swinging a pair of her panties around her finger with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah what where you moaning about just now anyway? Having a dream about Tom?" Vicky giggled.

Audrey ignored her and flew into the bathroom. She practically attacked her hair with the brush and began changing into her dress and cloak.

"Hurry up or we're going down without you!" Claire's sing-songy voice came from the other side of the door.

"Okay, okay!" Audrey wrenched the door open, her cloak half fastened with only one black knee-high sock on. Hopping on one foot she slid the other sock on and grabbed her trunk that she had thankfully packed two days before. That very same day, in fact, they had received their NETW results. Audrey had achieved Outstandings in all but two subjects (in which she had received Exceeds Expectations). Tom, to no ones surprise, had aced all of his exams. Audrey imagined that if there was a grade higher than 'O', he would achieve it.

Having missed breakfast completely, Audrey was starving when she arrived at the farewell feast. The entire school was making its way into the Great Hall, the seventh years dressed in robes of their house colour to signify their graduating status. Audrey and her friends sat in their green robes awaiting the Headmaster's speech. Tom sat directly in front of her, his eyes fixed on her intently. His demeanor that afternoon seemed to be a mixture of determination and arrogance. Audrey knew what the arrogance was about. There had been rumors flying around that Professor Dippet was going to give a special award to one student who had show exceptional magical ability and potential. Tom hadn't said anything of course, but Audrey could tell that he was expecting to win it. She hoped he did. The last thing she needed was for him to be in a bad mood the first night at her house.

"I can't wait for tonight." Tom grabbed her hand over the table.

"T-tonight?" Audrey blinked.

"Yeah. Meeting your parents. Staying over…." He replied innocently.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Audrey bit her lip and looked down into her lap. She needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Your attention please!" Dippet wheezed over the hall and silence fell after a few moments. "Another year has gone too quickly I'm afraid and it is time to say goodbye. But before we go, I must congratulate our graduating class! May you find much success outside Hogwart's walls!"

The room filled with the sound of applause and the graduating class at all four tables stood up. After they had all been seated again, Dippet spoke once more.

"Now, I would like to present a special award to a very special student." He said, barely containing his excitement. "This student not only showed brilliant magical skill, but they have used their abilities responsibly and honourably." Audrey's stomach dropped. "That's why I am proud to present a medal for magical merit to our Head Boy, Tom Riddle!" Headmaster Dippet said and began to clap quite wildly for an old man.

Tom stood up as everyone began clapping again, looking extremely pleased with himself. Audrey suddenly felt sick with guilt. She knew Tom didn't deserve to be called responsible or honourable. She found it hard to look up from her lap.

"I'm going to the washroom." Audrey said quickly and got up from the table.

"Audrey!" Vicky called after her but she didn't look back.

* * *

"Audrey there you are!" Tom said as he jogged towards her, his cheeks flushed.

"Congratulations…again." she giggled nervously.

"Thanks." Tom said, clutching the certificate in his hand and pressing it tightly against his chest.

"I knew you would win-"

"Why won't you look at me?" he demanded so suddenly, Audrey jumped.

"What do you mean?" Audrey said, now determined to look him in the eye. A few people down the hallway had stopped to look at them.

"Ever since I won this you haven't been able to look at me." He gazed at her intensely, clearly not noticing the crowd forming around them.

"Can I talk to you in there?" she whispered a gestured to a dark dungeon classroom. Without uttering another word. Tom politely asked a group of fifth year girls out of his way and walked calmly into the classroom.

"You're not thinking of telling Dumbledore again are you?" he said after he had shot the door behind them.

"No, of course not but it's difficult to see you accept an award you obviously don't deserve." She said very quickly. Finally, she had said it to his face. He didn't deserve all of the respect and admiration he received. Audrey braced herself for the worst.

But Tom's face relaxed into a smile. Then the smile became a low chuckle. Then a downright, full-blown laugh.

"I don't deserve it?" he laughed, "Of course I do. I rid this world of a filthy mudblood and stopped a halfbreed from becoming a fully educated wizard. Could you imagine the damage a giant would so with a wand? He doesn't even have the brain power."

"But-" she tried to interrupt but he went on.

"That Myrtle girl stole magic, Audrey. That's what mudbloods have to do to get in here. Everyone knows only a wizard can produce another wizard. _Muggle-born_, yeah right." He scoffed. "So do you understand now?" he said, stepping so close to her their forehead touched, "Muggles need to be taught a lesson. They can't just rule the world while we hide. And they can't keep stealing our magic either."

Leaving her face, he stood up straight again. "Now let's get on the train. Come on."

Audrey followed him out the door obediently. Thinking over his word trying hard to dispute them. But she had to admit. Some of it made sense. It certainly wasn't fair that muggles could live out in the open while wizards had to hide. And It did seem very strange that muggle-born witches and wizards had just miraculously gained magical powers without and family history.

"Keep up, will you?" Tom looked back at her from a few feet away and held out hi hand for her to hold. When she reached him, she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "They're leaving for Hogsmeade station already."

"But my trunk…" Audrey said weakly, her fingers turning dark red from his tight grip.

"My friends have brought our thing with them." Tom spoke as though it was obvious that her things had been taken care of. Was this how her life would be like with him? A gang of servants at her call, providing her every wish? Audrey stifled a laugh as she imagined Mulciber shining her shoes and painting her nails.

Tom shot her a curious look, "Is something amusing you?"

She shook her head innocently. He stared at her for a second or two but helped her into the horseless carriages without another word. Audrey sighed as the carriage began to move. Tom was being very stiff and cold. He was obviously still upset about what she had said. She thought she could hear Claire's high-pitched giggle in the distance and thought fondly of her, wishing she knew what she was giggling about.

Your parents are picking us up?" Tom spoke suddenly, scaring Audrey for the second time in a half an hour.

"Uh…oh, yes." she spoke awkwardly.

"Lovely." He said in a voice so low a sinister her arm hair stood on end.

"Cheer up for them." Audrey said as more of a request than a demand. "Show them your award."

"Naturally." He said and flashed her an incredibly convincing smile before returning to his sulky gaze.

This was not how she wanted to start their summer. Resting her head on the side of the carriage she closed her eyes and waited for Hogsmeade to come.

* * *

Tom had half a mind to leave her sleeping there but decided against it. When they arrived at the train station, he nudged her awake and helped her out of the carriage.

"Oi what's in this thing?" Lestrange said as he put down Audrey's heavy trunk in front of her feet. She was leaning against him sleepily. A thestral pulling the carriage his knights had been in began sniffing it.

"Girl things." Vicky's voice came from behind them.

"Get that on the train boys. My things as well." Tom looked around for a blonde head but only saw Claire who was picking at her nails. "Where is Malfoy?"

"Went on with his fourth year friends." Mark Rosier spoke, clearly happy that someone else was about to feel Tom's wrath instead of him.

"I see." Tom whispered, feeling his anger escalating even more. "Looks like Malfoy has made it clear where he wants to be. Let's go boys."

He marched in front of the group and headed to the train, which was emitting poufs of back and grey smoke. "Meet you later." He yelled to Audrey without looking back at her.

Once he had found a compartment he sat down casually crossing his legs. "As you all know," he addressed his followers, "I will be spending a few weeks at Audrey Row's home. This is temporary as I have already bought a manor house in London. Once I have convinced her, we will move in there together. This house will also serve as our meeting pace. While I am away, I expect you to be recruiting. Any questions?"

"My Lord," Nott spoke, "How will we meet with the girl in the house? I thought you wanted to keep her in the dark."

I can control her do not worry. Besides, she'll be on our side in no time. I've already begun to change her views on mudbloods and _muggle rights_."

The group laughed at the last words.

"My Lord, excuse me for questioning you but I was under the impression that you were only using her to gain some sort of information. Information you would obtain over the summer." Mulciber said quietly. None of his followers knew exactly what he wanted from Audrey but they knew it was something important.

"Yes, Mulciber that was the original plan. But Audrey intrigues me.

'_To say the least'_ Tom thought to himself.

"So I've decided to keep her."

"We all know what she's around for now, eh?" Lestrange joked vulgarly and the compartment filled with laughed. Mulciber whistled, and Rosier blushed.

Tom cleared his throat for silence. The laughter immediately ceased. "Owl me with any updates on recruiting or important matters. Do not," he warned, "bother me with trivial things. I will be busy finding what I need. I will only move into the manor when I find it. Understand?"

All of them nodded silently.

"Good." He smiled, "Rosier!" Rosier jumped in his seat looking frightened, "Fetch me a chocolate frog." He tossed Rosier a sickle.

Rosier shot up from his seat rigidly and walked awkwardly into the hallway. Tom sat back and relaxed. Things were set. In a couple days he would have his next horcrux bringing him further into immortality. And he would have Audrey Row too.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been one day since Audrey had arrived home with Tom. The first meeting between him and her parents had gone extraordinarily well. Tom was proving to be the perfect houseguest: always being polite and asking to help out. Audrey had known it would be this way. Her parents had been placed under Tom's spell just like everyone else.

The first night had been uneventful and peaceful. After dinner, Audrey, Tom and her parents spent the evening chatting. Then, when bedtime arrived, Tom kissed her goodnight and walked down the hallway to one of the guest rooms. Audrey slept through the night without any interruption and awoke the next morning feeling content.

She appeared at breakfast to find Tom already sitting at the table being served pancakes by her mother.

"Good morning." Tom said brightly and stood up to pull out a chair for her.

"Morning, dear." Mrs. Row smiled as Audrey sat down next to Tom. She was soon served with a plate of freshly made pancakes as well.

"Dad's already gone?" Audrey asked her mother.

"Yes about an hour ago." Her mother explained as she flicked her wand towards the sink. The dirty frying pan began cleaning itself. Audrey felt a slight pang of disappointment at not being able to see her father that morning but she was pretty much used to it by now. He always worked very early and came home very late.

"I was just telling your mother that since she is going to be hosting her book club this afternoon, we should get out of her way and go out for the day." Tom said as he began cutting his pancakes.

"That sounds nice." Audrey said and looked at her mother for approval. But she was fixated on Tom.

"That's a good idea, Tom. Do you have money though?" she smiled in a sympathetic kind of way. Tom had told her parents all about his orphan childhood last night.

"Don't worry. She'll be taken care of." He turned to Audrey and gave her a look that said 'I know something you don't know'. But Audrey didn't even question it. She could no longer be surprised by him. He had probably robbed a muggle bank or something, killing all the tellers in the process.

"Alright well you two have fun. Don't forget tonight your father and I are going out to dinner." she reminded Audrey, "We'll be back by 10. Be good." She raised her eyebrows sternly at them and then began her morning routine of cleaning the house and tending to the garden.

"So," Audrey spoke quietly after they had finished breakfast, "Where were you planning on taking me exactly?"

"Have you ever been to muggle London before?" Tom asked. Audrey shook her head 'no'. "Good. That's where we're going then."

Audrey had no protests. Going to see what muggle shops were like sounded pretty interesting. Maybe she would even buy something a typical muggle girl would own. But then a thought suddenly occurred to Audrey.

"Wait, why do you want to go to muggle London? Don't you…." She looked around to see if her mother was anywhere near and then whispered, "_Hate_ muggles?"

Tom looked like he was proud she had caught this. "I spent my childhood roaming around London. I want to show you all the old hang outs." Audrey looked wary when he said this. "Don't worry. You'll have fun. I promise. Get dressed and I'll meet you at the door." He got up from his chair, before her and left the room.

* * *

Tom was exhausted. He had spent much of the previous night looking for the book about horcruxes. The Rows had an entire library full of books to search through. Foolishly, Tom had tried to 'accio' the book to him but that had not worked. He was going to have to search manually through hundreds of books. Last night he had looked through about 100 in which nothing about horcruxes was mentioned. But most of the books looked shiny and new. The book he was looking for was old and probably worn. He thought maybe the book would be kept in a special case as part of family history, not bunched together with a bunch of useless books like 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard' and '101 Back Pain Remedies.'

But despite his exhaustion, he was taking his girlfriend out to visit London. Despite his hatred for muggles, his fondness for the days he had wandered the city streets stuck. And it would also be the perfect opportunity to knock her out. All hed have to do is take her to his favorite bar and spike her drink. Then he would have more time to search for the book without her prying. By tomorrow morning, he would have his second horcrux and then all he would have to worry about is convincing Audrey to move into the city with him. Though he didn't imagine that would be very hard. She'd do anything he said now.

Tom stared at his handsome features in the bathroom mirror. He pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head and felt the hardened muscles on his abdomen. His father's attractive features had gotten him this far, but they disgusted him. They reminded him everyday that he was the son of a muggle. He was determined to be rid of them despite knowing that everyone else loved them. He had read that creating a horcrux sometimes creates changes in appearance but to his dismay, his appearance had stayed almost the same after he had created the diary. He would just have to keep trying. He was planning on making 5 more anyway. That was bound to change his face into something more appealing.

He looked at his reflection again and frowned. How could something be so appealing and disgusting at the same time? He pulled his pants and underwear down and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Audrey and Tom stood at the front entrance to her house a few hours later. Audrey's mother was currently hosting her monthly book club and had asked them to go out and have fun.

"Your hand please." Tom smiled crookedly and extended his own hand towards her. Audrey gave it to him after smoothing her black calf-length dress. He held it delicately and put his lips to it, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Audrey felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"Alright, let's go." He spoke loudly and then they were soaring through space.

As they landed, Audrey stumbled over her own feet but Tom was holding her tightly so she didn't fall over. She looked around. They seemed to be in some sort of dodgy alleyway.

"Where are we?" Audrey asked, feeling apprehensive.

"Oxford Street." Tom started walking towards the main road, "Didn't want to apparate into the main street. Too many muggles around at this time."

Tom was right about that. The streets of London resembled a river of people going to and fro. Audrey was sure if hey had apparated in, they would have landed on someone. There was a lot to take in. The road they stood on was lined with shops, not unlike Diagon Alley but none of them sold wands, robes, or potion books. They were standing in between and beauty parlor and a dress shop. There was a dress in the window not unlike the one Audrey was wearing.

"Where are they all going?" Audrey asked as a married couple passed by with their young daughter.

"It's the weekend. They're all shopping." He held open the door to Betty's Gowns & Fabrics, "Tell me what you want. It's yours."

Audrey gasped when she stepped into the store. It was filled with beautifully handmade dresses and skirts. Her eye caught a blood red dress with puff sleeves and an a-line bottom.

"You like it?" Tom came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful." Audrey fingered the delicate fabric and found the price tag underneath. She showed it to Tom, unsure if that was expensive or not.

Tom looked unfazed at the number.

"Is that expensive?" she asked.

"Does it mater?" Tom laughed.

"Of course it does." Audrey said in a loud whisper, "I could pay-"

"Do you have muggle money?" Tom raised his eyebrows skeptically. Audrey sighed in defeat, "Try it on." He demanded and he took the dress off the hanger and thrust it into her hands.

She headed to the tiny room marked 'Dressing Area' and pulled the curtain behind her. As she began to undress she could see Tom's shoes on the other side of the curtain. She unzipped the side of her dress and it fell to the ground. Stepping out of it, she hung it up and then took the other dress in her hands. It was so nice but where would she even wear it? He did say she could have anything she wanted though. And she did want this dress.

When she pulled it on it fit perfectly except for the zipper, which had been placed at the back of the dress making it difficult for her to pull it up all the way. She peeked her head out from behind the curtain and gestured for Tom to come over.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Come help me." Audrey whispered to him and pulled him into the room.

"Audrey! I don't think this is appropriate." Tom laughed, his eyes widening.

"Oh shh. Just zip me up please." She blushed.

He stood behind her, his hands on her waist, feeling the fabric of the dress against her skin all the way down to her hips.

"You picked this dress on purpose didn't you?" he whispered to her, touching her bare back, "So you could get me in here."

"No…" she said softly, too paralyzed by his touch to speak any louder. He pressed his lips to her neck as he pulled the zipper up all the way. She turned around to face him, showing off the dress.

"You are breathtaking." he said, taking her face in both of his hands and giving her a peck on the lips. "Now let's get out of here before we get in trouble."

He ducked behind the curtain while she changed back into her clothes. When Audrey had gathered her things and appeared into the main shop again, a middle aged woman who seemed to own the shop was shooting disapproving looks at her. Audrey looked at Tom who looked like he was struggling not to burst into laughter.

"How did you find the dress, dear." The owner spoke with tight lips.

"It's lovely. I'll take it." Audrey smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Tom stepped to the counter and look out a considerable amount of muggle cash from his wallet. The woman took it gratefully and then wrapped the dress in pretty, pink tissue paper before placing it in a bag marked 'Betty's Gowns and Fabrics'.

"Are you two married?" She looked back and forth between them, disapprovingly.

"Newlyweds." Tom grinned brilliantly, wrapping his arm around Audrey's waist and pulling her towards him. Audrey hid her hands behind her back incase, she looked for a ring.

She seemed to buy the lie though and perked up towards them a bit. "Have a nice day." She handed the bag to Tom and they walked back onto the street. As soon as they had walked past the display window both of them burst into giggles.

"You should have seen her face when I came out of the dressing room. Horrified!" Tom chuckled.

"What did she think we were doing in there?" Audrey said, feeling her face getting red again.

Tom didn't answer her but instead grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the street, "Come, I want to show you this place I like to visit."

They walked for several blocks before they hit a park. It was small and sat across the street from a residential area that housed a bunch of swanky mansions. The park was crowded with people as well, which, admittedly, turned her off from the place. It was hard to see the beauty of the green trees and the rose bushes or the trickling river that flowed just beyond it when so many people were in the way.

"This way." Tom beckoned her to a trail behind the trees. He pulled back a couple branches to let her through. The trail looked abandoned like no one had been down there in a while. The bushes were not nicely pruned like in the park. They were overgrown and often grew into the trail to the point where they had to step over them. Grass grew in patches over where a cleared path used to be and the rose bushes that had been planted here grew wildly so that some were almost as tall as Tom. Why hadn't anyone taken care of this seemingly 'secret' part of the park?

"I put a spell on it." Tom answered her unspoken question. "Not intentionally. But I desperately wanted a place of my own when I was ten years old. So when I found this place I wished no one would come here anymore and no one ever did. I could have cleaned it up but I kind of like it this way. Don't you?"

Audrey nodded. It did have a strangely haunted beauty to it. They reached a small clearing where the view of the river was totally clear and the sun was setting just behind it. Tom stood in a place where the light from the setting sun hit him perfectly. His hair shone with golden highlights and his pale face turned tanner under the light making him look like some sort of Greek god. He took out his wand and conjured a green blanket on the grassy ground and sat on top of it. Audrey joined him, placing the bag containing her dress on the grass next to them.

"What time is it?" Audrey asked after they had sat in silence watching the view for a while.

"Seven." Tom said very quietly.

"My parents have left then." she said timidly. Tom looked at her and smirked.

"So?" he said.

"So, nothing. I was just saying." She looked away. He grabbed her arm and then her shoulders.

"Saying what?" he smiled and pushed her down onto her back.

"N-nothing." she stammered and giggled at the same time.

"Liar." His eyes sparkled with excitement, "You're thinking naughty things aren't you? You want to be home alone with me."

Audrey didn't answer and looked away from his face again. She couldn't deny that it had occurred to her that her parents wouldn't be home that night and they would have time to be alone.

"Knew it." he whispered and began to rest his body on top of hers. She felt his weight press down on her but not enough to be uncomfortable. Although, she was admittedly, feeling a bit flustered. "Am I heavy?"

"No, you're perfect." The words stumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Tom stared at her.

"Thank you?" he smiled.

"I didn't mean…I meant your weight." Audrey blushed a bright red.

Tom laughed into her shoulder, "I know." he sighed and brushed hair away from his face. "I'm very fond of you, Audrey."

"I'm fond of you too." She held back trying not to burst out any proclamations of love.

"When I've got a place, I want you to stay with me." he said boldly. Audrey's heart quickened at his words. "You don't have to answer now." he added quickly, "But I feel like I just can't be apart from you. And I don't know about you but I take this relationship very seriously."

Audrey looked at him, speechless. Where had that come from? Sure, he had spoken about marriage and kids a couple times but it hadn't seemed that serious. Now he was asking her to live with him?

"Audrey?" Tom laughed nervously, "Say something…please. I've just poured my heart out to you."

"Sorry." Audrey said in a voice much higher than usual. "Umm, I…I'd like that. To live with you."

"I said you didn't have to answer now. You can think about it." he said, the smile on his face was so wide it looked almost evil.

"I don't need to think about it. I want to." Her parents would be proud. If she married Tom, who was definitely going to be a ministry official and probably Minister for Magic himself one day, she would be the envy of everyone in her family.

It was getting dark around them now. Crickets were chirping somewhere in the bush and clouds were rolling in over the sky. The abandoned clearing was the perfect romantic spot. She could imagine making love to Tom underneath the moonlight, not caring who could hear them.

Tom's lips on hers interrupted her fantasy. He brushed her hair away from her breasts and began touching them playfully with the tips of his fingers over her dress.

"Do you mind me touching you?" he asked politely.

"No. I like it." Audrey bit her lip, wishing he'd unbutton the top of her dress. His fingers only slid across the buttons but never made a move to open them. He was teasing her. His hand pressed against her stomach, finding her belly button and touching it lightly. He hovered above her crotch and then began playing with the skirt of her dress. Audrey rubbed her legs together, causing static to form on her pantyhose.

His hands found her calves and slid up her legs until he reached her thighs. His hands, under her dress, massaged her thighs but didn't venture any higher. Audrey closed her eyes, feeling tortured. He was doing it on purpose. She knew it. He was probably down there, in between her legs, grinning like a maniac.

Audrey felt hot breath above her breasts and opened her eyes to find Tom hovering over them. He kissed the fabric covering both of her nipples and they hardened, making him smile.

"You like that." he said into her neck before starting to suck on it. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. She needed him to do more to her. Couldn't he hear her body screaming for him?

Audrey was just about to tell him herself when thunder rumbled above them, scaring them both. Tom rolled off of her and she sat up in alarm. The rain started almost immediately. Big, fat drops plopped down on them.

At once, Tom conjured a large umbrella and helped Audrey stand up under it. They both ran for cover as fast as they could under the umbrella. They left the park and passed by the mansions. They reached Oxford Street again and Tom steered her into the first door on the corner.

Audrey stuck her hand inside of the bag containing the dress to make sure it was okay. It thankfully, hadn't gotten soaked. Tom shook out the umbrella and left it at the door.

"Tom Riddle? That you?" A blonde man of about 25 yelled over the noise. Audrey looked up and realized that she was in a bar and that one of the barmen seemed to know Tom.

"Sure is." Tom replied, "How are you, Andrew?"

"I'm alright. School done, eh? This was your last year right?" Andrew asked as Tom sat at the bar. Audrey sat down next to him, straightening out her wet clothing.

"Yes, just graduated." Tom said.

"Who's this pretty little lady?" Andrew asked, looking at Audrey.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness. This is Audrey, my girlfriend." Tom introduced her. Audrey shook Andrew's hand.

"Girlfriend?" he looked amazed, "I knew it! Handsome bloke like you. Course you'd have a lady friend. What can I get you two?"

"Just water for me as usual. But maybe a little something for my lady." Tom looked at Audrey.

"Me? Alcohol? Oh, no I couldn't." Audrey shook her head.

"Come on. Just try some. A drink for the lady." Tom ordered.

* * *

Tom could see Audrey was getting drowsy. The potion he had slipped into her third drink was working. It was time to get her home before anyone suspected anything. He couldn't very well have her drop unconscious in public.

"I think you've had enough." He chuckled more to Andrew than to Audrey.

"I'm sleepy, Tom." Audrey said in a slurred voice.

"I'm sure you are." Tom said, hoisting her up to her feet. "See you around Andrew!" Tom waved and stepped out of the bar with Audrey on his arm.

The rain was still coming down hard but as soon as they stepped out into the elements, Tom apparated straight into the Row's living room.

He lifted Audrey, who was now fast asleep, onto the couch. It was almost 8 now. He only had a couple hours before her parents would be home and the potion would wear off. But that would be enough. He walked confidently into the library, pushing its creaking door out of his way. Picking up where he had left off last night, he began searching again.

"Come on Isaiah. Where's your book?" Tom whispered to the silence.

Audrey woke up on her living room couch feeling dizzy and slightly ill. How had she gotten home? The last thing she remembered was taking her first drink in a muggle bar with Tom. Had she had too much to drink? Her head was spinning like she had. She looked around. Where the heck had Tom gone? How could he have just left her there?

"Tom?" Audrey called weakly. She tried to stand up but had to steady herself on the arm of the couch to keep from falling over. "Tom?" she called again louder and her voice echoed back to her.

Feeling groggy and sick to her stomach, she stood up slowly and began searching the house for him, holding onto the wall as she went. The corridors were dark and it was hard to see but in the distance she could see a light coming from the library. Who was in the library? No one ever really ventured in there. Where her parents home? Maybe her father had decided to read something.

"Hello?" she called, feeling more awake. No one answered. When she reached the door it was wide open. Looking around the doorway, she saw Tom searching through a row of books in the far right corner of the library.

"What are you doing?" she said a lot louder than intended. Tom whirled around, looking very startled at her presence.

"Nothing." he shrugged when he saw her. "Just bored. You fell asleep. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." she said, realizing that her dizziness had completely disappeared. "Are you…looking for something?" she saw books thrown carelessly on the ground.

"What would I be looking for?" he chuckled. "Sorry about the mess." He began picking up books and putting them back on the shelves.

"This isn't the only library you know." She handed him a thin book off of the coffee table. She watched his eyes light up at this.

"Really?" he said casually.

"Mmhmm. There's a library full of all that dark stuff I told you about. That's what you're looking for right?" she stared him down. Audrey was annoyed. He was treating her like she was stupid. She knew he was looking for _something_: something dark and dangerous. He was obsessed with things like that.

Tom smiled at her, "Can't fool you, can I?" he put his arm around her shoulders and began guiding her out of the library. "I'm interested in reading some of those books. You know me." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know where the library is though." Audrey said, "I've never been allowed to see it and it's in some secret passageway."

Tom's face hardened but he continued to walk with her. "Secret passage you say. No idea where it is? That's too bad." he said coldly.

Audrey ducked out from under his arm and looked at him head on. "So I guess you can't read them then." She crossed her arms.

"I suppose so. Shame." He stared her down, daring her to speak again. She scoffed and walked away from him. It wasn't her fault she had never been told where the secret library was so he had no right to be cross with her over it. She had only been the bearer of bad news. But she was certainly glad that he couldn't get his hands on anything dark. He frankly, didn't need to know anymore dark magic than he already did.

"Where are you going?" he yelled behind her.

"To bed!" Audrey yelled back and stomped up the stairs. Audrey heard the front door swing open, announcing the arrival of her parents. She didn't bother to say goodnight to them. Her afternoon with Tom had been so beautifully perfect. Why did he have to ruin it with his stupid obsession with the Dark Arts? Why did he have to scare her after acting so nice? She couldn't even remember part of the night for goodness sake. What had he done to her? Audrey suddenly felt violated.

"She's already in bed." she heard Tom tell her parents downstairs, "I'm heading up now too. Goodnight!"

They met at the top of the stairs. He no longer looked angry. She closed her eyes when he walked towards her and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "Are you really going to bed?"

"Yes." Audrey said stubbornly even though she wasn't the least bit tired, having just woken up from a two hour nap.

"Want company?" he said quietly into her ear.

"No!" she lied. Under different circumstances she would have gladly slept with him. Who was she kidding? She'd want him under any circumstance. But her parents were right downstairs. If they came up to check on her…

"Liar." he teased for the second time that night. "How can you stand the tension? I'm just down the hall."

"How can _you_ stand the tension?" she asked him back.

"I can't for much longer." he said, playing with her hair. "I keep thinking about the change room…" his eyes flickered to her breasts, "I'm a man, I can't help it."

"My parents are right there." she whispered and gestured towards downstairs.

"You're right. We should wait until we move out." Tom sighed. Audrey hoped Tom would find a place soon because the attraction between them was becoming ridiculous.

"How long will that be exactly?" Audrey bit her bottom lip anxiously.

"Sooner than you think." he said mischievously.

Audrey pursed her lips, "You've already bought one haven't you?"

Tom barked a laugh, "You are catching on!"

"What are we still doing here then?" Audrey whined, grabbing his collar and pulling it in frustration.

"I came to see your _secret library_." He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, "So find it for me and I'll," he pressed himself up against her, "Give you what you want."

"Why do you want to see the library?" she frowned.

"That doesn't matter. I need it and I need you to find it for me. If you care about me like you say you do, you'll do it." he said in a sweet tone, "Then we can be together. Okay?"

Audrey thought for a moment. Was it wise to let him see the books? There wasn't anything in them that he didn't know already, was there? What could he need them for? Audrey didn't know what to do. On one hand, she could give him access, possibly giving him the key to something dreadful. But if she didn't find them, what would he do to her? What lengths would he go to get what he desired? She knew he seemed to have no boundaries. The last thing she wanted was for him to be seriously mad at her. If she found the library for him, they could move in together, get married, and have children. It was what she wanted more than anything. In that moment, it looked like it would be best to give in. So she did.

"Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

"A _secret library_?" Tom said to himself as he paced back and forth in the guest room. She had to be kidding right? It was like something out of a mystery novel. Who honestly had a secret library in their house? Tom growled in frustration. He was expecting this to be easy but things were not falling into place as he had hoped.

A knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts.

"Are you up yet?" he heard Audrey from the other side.

"Yes." he said and sat cross-legged on the bed. Audrey opened the door a crack and looked in.

"I brought you breakfast. I made it." She smiled and pushed the door open further to reveal the tray she was holding. Eggs, sausages, toast, and a hash brown lay on top of it.

"Thanks." he said scowling slightly, not really in the mood to be kind.

She put the tray in front of him and sat next to him on the bed. "Eat it before it gets cold." She began stroking the back of his head like he was a puppy. Tom started to relax at her touch and picked up the knife and fork provided for him.

"You'll be looking for the library today, right?" he spoke before taking in a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"If you want." she said timidly removing her hand from his hair.

He grabbed her wrist with the hand still holding the knife, "Don't stop." he commanded. She began her petting once more.

"I'm not sure where to start. I've discovered a couple passages by accident as a kid but never that one. This house is so big and weird." she said.

"Just stumble upon one again. But intentionally." Tom said simply, "Push a few bricks, check behind a painting. You know, the typical stuff."

"Aren't you going to help?" Audrey frowned. Tom gave her a look.

"I asked you do it for me." He continued eating. Her constant questioning and insolence was annoying him. She had to learn that when he told her to do something, she should do it without question. He'd simply have to train her.

She sighed quietly and leaned against him so her head was resting on his shoulder. Her scent filled his nostrils, totally over powering the smell of the food. He continued to eat like nothing had changed but images of his wet dreams were floating back into his consciousness.

"You made this? It's good." he complimented her, determined to shake his brain of those images.

"Yeah, I cook a little." she said modestly. She was a better cook than she was letting on.

"That's a good quality in a wife." he said, trying to sound casual as if it was just a throw away comment. He felt her shift her body awkwardly beside him.

"I should go…start looking." She stood up from the bed and smiled weakly.

"Do it quickly. The faster you find it, the faster we can leave. And I _really_ want to leave with you. If you know what I mean." he said without looking up from his plate. She half nodded, half bowed back at him and scurried out of the sunlit bedroom, back into the hallway.

Tom smiled to himself. For the first time, he felt like Audrey was finally going to let him fuck her. Her innocent, 'I want to wait' act was disappearing rapidly. So rapidly that she was willing to find a Dark Arts book for him. Something, she would never have done before they had met. And all so she could move in with him and begin boning on a regular basis.

Putting the tray on the floor, he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Audrey was probably going to take a few days to find the library so, in the meantime, he might as well set up an appointment with Professor Dippet about the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Rolling over, he grabbed a piece of parchment and quill off of the bedside table and began writing.

* * *

Audrey had never felt so foolish in her life. She was roaming around her house, pressing each individual stone and pushing on every painted wall. She had even tried to move the grandfather clock in the dining room, which had proved quite difficult. And she had done all this while dodging her parents suspicious glares.

Finding the stupid library was proving difficult. By mid-day she was regretting ever agreeing to look for it for him. Her frustration had peaked and the fact that she hadn't eaten in a while didn't help. After searching a downstairs hallway for a half an hour, she slumped on the floor for a break.

"How is it going?" Tom said as he approached her. He sat down on the floor next to her.

"Fine." she said passively. As if he cared how it was going. He just wanted it done.

"Work hard." he said it as an order not an encouragement. "These came for you." He tossed two opened letters into her lap. "They're from Victoria and Claire. They are inviting you to sleepover at Victoria's house."

"You read my mail?" Audrey said as she picked up the letters and looked them over.

Tom ignored her, "Tell them you're sick and you can't go. Not until you've found the library." He stood up and looked down at her open-mouthed face.

"But-"

"But what?" he cut in, "You said you'd find it for me. I'm not going to let you get distracted. Do you want to move in with me or not? Maybe I'll just forget everything and leave by myself."

"No!" she cried, "I'll do it. Don't leave me, please."

"Good. Now get up." He held out his hand. She grabbed it and he hoisted her up, "Keep looking. I know you'll find it."

"It would go so much faster if I had help." she said very quietly.

Tom sighed, "Are you stupid or something? It's _your_ job so _you_ do it. You're really starting to piss me off."

Audrey flinched like he was about to hit her.

"If you don't find it soon I'm going to be even more angry so get moving. You've got two days. Got it?" he spat at her.

Audrey nodded quickly and began walking in the other direction to hide her tears. She wiped them hastily on her sleeve after she had turned a corner.

"Calm down, calm down." she chanted under her breath. She needed to find the library for him before he got scary. Well, scarier. "If I just find it, it'll be fine. He'll be nice again. So get to work." She told herself out loud.

But even the next day the search was proving hopeless. Maybe she had to whisper a password somewhere to open up the passage. Maybe she had to tap a series of bricks like in Diagon Alley. Maybe only a Dark wizard could open the passage. She really wished Tom was willing to help her. But for the past day and a half he had been sitting on his ass being fed graciously by her mother and chatting to her father about professional Quidditch games. Audrey honestly felt like smacking him over the head.

"Jackass." she said under her breath after he'd glare at her when they crossed paths in the corridor.

He was the one who wanted, whatever the heck he wanted. Shouldn't he get it himself? But, no: it was _her_ job. Audrey scoffed. How the hell had she gotten roped into doing this?

The night before, as instructed, she wrote to both Claire and Vicky that she could not sleepover because she was ill. Audrey wondered how much fun they were having without her at this moment. If only they knew how miserable she was. If only they knew what Tom was really like.

She tapped lazily at the walls occasionally whispering 'open up' or 'open sesame'. She had even tried asking a couple paintings where the library was but they refused to tell her. Audrey cried out in frustration. This was ridiculous.

"Keep it down, girl!" the painting of a mean looking old man Audrey knew to be Isaiah Row yelled at her.

"Isaiah." She begged, "Do you know where the secret library is?"

"Of course I do. I built it." he said rolling his glassy, blue eyes.

"Will you tell me?" she asked politely.

"What would a girl like you do with such information?" Isaiah looked at her skeptically.

"It's not for me. It's for a friend who's interested in the Dark Arts like you. He admires your work." she pleaded, "Please tell me where it is."

"Your _friend_ wouldn't happen to be that young man who's been walking around like he owns the place would it?" Isaiah scoffed and twiddled his mustache.

"Isaiah, come on. I love him. Please do this for me."

"Didn't you just call him a jackass?" he laughed.

"Isaiah!"

"Fine, fine." He pursed his lips, "Only a dark deed will open the library. So unless you're willing to hurt someone…"

"I can't open it." she finished his sentence. "Great. Thanks Isaiah. You sure are twisted." Isaiah laughed again. Audrey pulled on her dress hem nervously. She would just have to explain to Tom that she couldn't open the passageway without doing something horrible. He would totally understand. Right? She hoped so.

* * *

Tom twiddled the Gaunt ring in his fingers in a bored fashion. He was still sitting around waiting for Audrey to find the damn library and Dippet to return his owl. He had been following Audrey around the house occasionally to see if she was actually working. And boy was she working. Numerous times she looked on the brink of tears, realizing that the time she had been given to find the library was almost up.

He was beginning to think she wouldn't find it on time when he saw her walking towards him from down the corridor. Excitement sped through his body and he leapt up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Finally." he smiled, "You've found it?"

"Not exactly." she shuffled nervously. Tom's eyes narrowed on her. What did she mean 'not exactly'? Unbelievable.

"Then why are you here?" he said menacingly. He stepped forward, forcing her to step back, closer to the wall. "You dare come to me without finishing your task?"

"I-I can't do it." she stammered. Her eyes became watery with fear and shame.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" he snapped. She was jeopardizing his plans. Was she going to have to look for the damn thing himself?

"You have to do a dark deed to open the passage. What am I supposed to-"

"So do a dark deed then." He told her. He crossed his arms over his chest as if to make his statement final.

"I can't just do something bad." she said lowering her head.

"Why not? Go kill a rabbit or something." he scoffed. Her innocence was astounding. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Didn't she understand that?

"I don't think that will work. It probably has to be another person." she said quickly.

"You really are hopeless." he said, shaking his head. It looked like he was going to have to take matters into his own hands after all. If she wasn't willing to hurt someone, he would.

She had absolutely no warning. His hand reached her throat at a lightning speed, wrapping around it tightly.

"You think I don't hear you in the hallways? Calling me a bastard, a jackass?" he snarled at her, "How dare you disrespect me like that. I've been telling you for days to do as I say. Are you a retard? Doesn't it process?"

"I'm sorry." she choked as his fingers tightened around her delicate throat.

"So as usual, I have to do things by myself." he said and proceeded to let go of her neck and shove her so hard into the wall that she slammed her head and fell to the ground.

Audrey moaned in pain on the floor clutching the back of her head.

"Shut up before your parents hear you." Tom whispered as he bent down to her level. "Give me your hand."

Shaking, Audrey obediently held out her hand to him. It was covered in blood from her head wound. He grabbed her wrist and pressed her palm against the wall. Just as he expected, the bricks began to move. A grin formed on his formerly angry face.

The passage was opening. He could see light coming from the opening and a staircase spiraling down into a bright room. He looked down at Audrey who was now quietly crying at his feet. She was sitting up now but looking down so that tears dripped onto the floor in front of her.

"Leave." he ordered her. He wanted to be alone when he found the book. He didn't want any interruptions and he especially didn't want anyone to find out about his horcruxes. "I don't need you anymore. Go upstairs and don't come back down until I say so."

Audrey got to her feet immediately and ran up the stairs without looking at him. He'd apologize to her later. But right now this was more important. Without another thought about Audrey, he stepped down into the brightly lit passage.

* * *

Audrey tried to examine the cut on her head in the bathroom mirror but it was right at the back of her head making it difficult to see. It appeared to have stopped bleeding though. She had calmly washed the wound and the hair around it clean. It didn't hurt anymore either. It had only really hurt on impact.

"Impact." she said out loud to herself and smoothed down the back of her hair. She couldn't believe what he had done to her. And all so that he could see some books. She felt a wave of sadness overtake her and struggled not to cry again. How could he? She thought he cared about her. But he had shed her blood for his own gain.

That was it, she decided. It was over. She couldn't be with him anymore. Not after this. He had gone way too far. The thought of leaving him was daunting. He owned her heart after all. But she knew what she had to do. She had to march back downstairs and tell him that he was no longer welcome in her house and to never speak to her again.

Audrey pulled her door open, deciding to take advantage of her new found courage. She was going to tell Tom off. She was going to show him that he couldn't just push her around. She was Audrey Row and she was way stronger than that. She wasn't going to let anyone mess with her. Audrey had been putting up with his crap and his freaky obsession over the Dark Arts for too long. He treated her like dirt. He treated her like she was an idiot! How did she let him do so for so long? Thank God he had literally knocked some sense into her.

She reached the living room again where Tom had assaulted her but he wasn't there anymore. And the passageway to the library was sealed away. It was the ordinary brick wall again. Had the passageway sealed itself with him inside? Audrey touched the wall and noticed that the spot where her blood had been smeared was clean again too. She swelled up with anger when she remembered the blood: her blood. And him smacking her against the wall like she was nothing. What had she done to deserve that?

"Tom?" she whispered to the wall stupidly. Maybe he had already gotten what he wanted and was gone. Where did he go? She looked around the room but saw no one. Upstairs she heard her mother laughing at something her father had said but no sign of Tom.

She walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights but he wasn't in there either. Sadness struck her fiercely in the heart. He was gone. He had gotten what he wanted and he was gone. Was that the only reason he had started dating her in the first place? Just to get access to her family library and run? Bitterness and anger began to replace the sadness. Turning around, she went to storm back into her room when something caught her eye down the corridor.

Someone was on their hands and knees in the middle of the hall. Audrey realized it was Tom. She began walking towards him tentatively. He appeared to be breathing heavy and ragged.

"Tom?" she called, "What are-" but she stopped in mid sentence because at that moment, he coughed up a brilliant spray of blood and collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys it's been a while again :P My mom should be out of the hospital in two weeks or less and I'm also in the process of moving across town so I've been super super busy. Hope this chapter doesn't suck!

Audrey felt her life glide into slow motion. Her legs began running without her telling them to. She could only hear the pounding of her blood in her ears. She crouched down next to Tom, her heart exploding with panic. She lifted his head, which had hit the floor hard. He was unconscious, blood leaking out of his nose and mouth, his eyes refusing to open.

"Tom! Tom, please wake up! Please!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs. He didn't stir.

"Mom!" she yelled and tears began falling down her face again. "Mom! Dad!"

She heard the footsteps of her parents rapidly approaching the stairs.

"What's wrong? What happened?" her mother's voice rang out from the stairs shrilly. Her question was answered right after she had said it. Mrs. Row let out a scream and covered her mouth when she saw them. Audrey's father pushed past her and knelt down next to Audrey.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I-I don't know! I don't know Daddy please help him!" Audrey sobbed.

Audrey's father was not a large man. In fact, Tom was taller than him. But he somehow managed to lift Tom up and apparate out of the house.

"Audrey put on your shoes and let's go." Mrs. Row said as calmly as she could but Audrey could see her hands shaking.

"Go where?" Audrey asked as they both ran into the foyer and slipped on their shoes.

"St. Mungo's of course. Now grab my hand."

Audrey took her mother's hand quickly and they apparated to the front doors of the hospital.

They had been sitting in the waiting room for an hour now. Audrey's leg was shaking nervously. It was a habit she'd picked up from Claire. Whenever she was nervous about a test, her leg bobbed up and down like a jackrabbit's foot. None of the healers were telling them much. Only that Tom had collapsed from 'extreme exhaustion' and that they couldn't see him because they were still trying to stabilize him.

"We've given him blood replenishing potion all we can do now is wait." A plump witch had told them a half an hour ago.

"Has he woken up yet?" Mrs. Row asked.

"No." she said, shaking her head. "We'll let you know if he does."

"Audrey," her mother said, "Is there anyone you should write to? Doesn't he have any friends?"

"Oh, yeah." She just remembered Tom's friends. They would probably want to know he was in the hospital, "I'll send them owls later."

"Poor thing doesn't even have any parents." Mrs. Row sighed.

Audrey slumped into her seat and buried her face in her hands. What if Tom died? What if the last memory she had of them together was, him shoving her into a wall so hard she bled? No matter how mad she had been with him before, she still loved him and seeing him dying in front of her was the worst experience of her life. She felt her father's arm wrap around her but she didn't lift her head.

"He'll be alright." he said to her and patted her arm. She sure hoped he was right.

It wasn't until 2 hours later that a healer came out into the visitor's lobby and told them that he was starting to recover. Audrey wandered around the hospital that night after being told that Tom was going to be okay. She had been allowed to see him for only a moment before visiting hours ceased at the hospital.

Currently, though, she was looking for the owlery. Someone had pointed her in the direction of it but the hospital was big and confusing. She told her mother that she was just going to be a moment to write the letters to Tom's friends but she'd been lost for 15 minutes now.

"Excuse me." Audrey said to a man at the front desk of the third floor. "Where is the owlery."

"Just up those stairs Miss." He pointed to the staircase on his left lazily. He obviously wasn't very enthusiastic about working the night shift. She thanked him politely and made her way up the steep staircase.

They led to a large room, though not as large as the one at Hogwarts, filled with a variety of owls. Audrey reached for her quill and parchment that she had stowed in her bag but stopped briefly. What was she supposed to say to them? She wasn't even friends with any of them. Should she tell them to come right away? Was it necessary? Then a thought occurred to her that made her stomach lurch. Would Tom even want his friends to know? She knew he was never one to show weakness. Then again, he did enjoy attention.

"They have a right to know." she decided out loud, "Even if they are jerks." She scowled and began writing six- no, five very short notes to each of the boys. She had nearly forgotten Malfoy, the latest addition, seemed to have been kicked out of the gang.

_Tom is very sick in the hospital. Thought you should know. Come if you can._

_- Audrey_

It was a pathetically short, non-descriptive note that would probably get her a lot of owls back demanding explanations. But she was much too tired and feeling much too traumatized to write anything more. She would write Vicky and Claire tomorrow morning with the family owl.

Audrey trudged down the steps to find her mother at the bottom.

"There you are. Come it's time to go home." She extended her arm to her daughter and Audrey looped her own arm around it. "You can come back tomorrow morning, alright?"

Audrey nodded and silently walked out the hospital doors and into the quiet night street. The night was peaceful and calm, so unlike her mind, which felt like it was literally pulsating with anxiety. How could she go home and sleep after all this? What if something went wrong overnight? Audrey felt her palms getting sweaty with anxiousness. Her heart pulsed rapidly as panic set in again. Her mother and father both apparated away with her and that's when Audrey realized, she would be lost without Tom and that fact that she had been thinking about leaving him seemed crazy now. Besides, he was sick and he _needed_ her. They needed each other.

The following morning, Audrey sat at Tom's bedside after a completely sleepless night. He still hadn't woken up. When she had arrived he still looked deathly pale but perfectly peaceful.

"Wake up." she whispered to him and squeezed his hand, "I miss you."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek sweetly. He groaned a little a shifted in his bed.

"Oh my god." She squeezed his hand tighter, "Tom?" she called his name and this time he heard her. His eyes slowly blinked open and focused on hers.

"How do you feel?" she asked. He was rubbing his eyes and licking his dry lips.

"Tired." he croaked, "I'm in St. Mungo's?"

Audrey nodded and handed him a cup of water that was on a table by the bed. He sipped it timidly, barely able to hold the cup upright.

"You passed out. You were spitting up blood. I-I thought you were dead." She recalled and soon she was crying again. But Tom was smiling.

"Where's my ring?" he said, searching for the big stone ring on his fingers.

"In a bag with your belongings. It's safe don't worry." She knew it was some sort of family heirloom that he treasured. "Tom, what happened? One minute you were fine and then…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now." he said trying to get up from the bed.

"You're not fine!" Audrey said, holding her arm out so he couldn't get any further. It really wasn't necessary as he immediately fell back onto the bed, too exhausted to move.

"Alright." He admitted defeat, "I'll rest for a bit. Stay with me." He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her into the bed next to him but was too weak. She smiled and pulled back the covers so she could slip in beside him. Once she was lying down facing him, he spoke again.

"I'm so sorry." he said quietly, "About pushing you. Are you okay?"

Audrey had almost forgotten about that. Was he really asking her if she was okay when he was in the hospital? "I'm fine. Just sleep, okay?"

He mumbled an 'alright' and then shut his eyes, falling asleep instantly. She snuggled up to him wrapping her arms around his muscular body and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Tom woke up an hour later feeling slightly better. He rolled over, forgetting that Audrey was next to him and bumped into her. His elbow hit her stomach but she didn't wake up. Carefully, he turned over to face her. Halfway there, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

"Ah!" he hissed quietly as not to wake Audrey up.

What the hell happened? He had found the book immediately. There were only 3 books in the secret 'library', each one written by Isaiah Row. The last time he'd made a horcrux his body had reacted negatively as well. But not like this. He had simply come down with what seemed like the flu. But, he remembered, this time he followed the exact instructions and last time he had used a lot of guesswork. Tom grinned into his pillow. That must mean that the horcrux he had created this time was much more powerful than the last. He had nearly died doing it but boy was it worth the pain.

Tom watched Audrey's chest rise and fall slowly as she slept. She had saved him. She was his angel. He was surprised when she didn't seem mad at him for hurting her. She only felt concern for him. That certainly made it easier. He hadn't been looking forward to begging for forgiveness and now he wouldn't have to.

"Oh good you're awake." A female voice said from the door. Tom watched as the healer approached him looking cheerful.

Tom tried to sit up. As soon as he moved, the pain in his chest erupted again but he fought through it this time to come to a sitting position.

"I'm Ramona Richardson, Tom, your healer." She smiled. Her hair was just as dark as his but her skin was olive and her eyes were a dark green. She was a little on the larger side but still attractive.

"Nice to meet you." Tom said, shaking her hand.

"And who is this?" she tilted her head towards Audrey who was still sleeping. Tom figured she hadn't slept all night and needed the rest.

"My future wife." he spoke with intrepidness.

"From what I hear she's the one who found you. You're lucky to have her." Ramona smiled, "Treat her right." She winked.

"Oh, I will." Tom said, petting Audrey's head. He had every intention of making her feel like the most special person in the world.

"You do look much better than last night." she spoke, examining his face, "I think it's best you say another night though so you can get your strength back. Get some more rest before lunch comes in. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow." She placed his chart at the foot of his bed and left the room.

As soon as she turned the corner, Tom silently swung his legs over the bed and stood up shakily. Grabbing onto the edge of the bed for support he slowly and painfully made his way to the other side of the room where he could see a bag marked 'Patient Belongings: T.R'.

Before he even reached the bag he felt it. Its heart was beating in time with his, aching to be reunited with its original host. He rustled through the bag and found the ring at the bottom. It felt toasty warm in his hand as he slipped it back onto his finger.

"Yes." he whispered triumphantly into the ring and it vibrated slightly. When he wore it he felt stronger, like he could face anything. He was invincible.

Walking more upright this time, he got back into the bed and lay down next to Audrey, who showed no signs of waking up any time soon. Feeling exhaustion overpowering him again, he closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake his consciousness.

When he had finally woken up again it was dark and Audrey was gone. The clock in front of the bed read 12:13 am. He vaguely remembered Audrey whispering him a goodbye. Or had that been a dream?

He felt noticeably colder without her. He wrapped the blankets around himself tighter and rolled over to his side. Tom wished she had stayed the night. But he figured her parents would not have allowed it. He missed her warm body next to his and the relaxing sound of her steady breathing on the back of his neck.

"She's probably worried sick. Poor thing." Tom whispered to himself, a pleasant smile creeping onto his sickly face. "I bet she's lying awake in her bed thinking about me right now."

The moon outside was so bright that it was casting a shining light into the hospital room. Tom rolled over to avoid the light. Tomorrow he would get out of this hospital and within the week, he'd be moving into his new home with Audrey. Tom laughed to himself in the dark. He never imagined that he would be inviting a woman to live in his home, let alone want one in his bed. But his plans had changed exponentially after she had walked into his life. He was determined to keep her in his life even if no one else could understand why. Hell, he couldn't even understand why. Maybe that was why he wanted her so much. She was such a mystery to him and he needed to figure out what was so special about her. No other woman could ever capture his attention. Why was she different? There were girls much more beautiful. Why didn't any of them make his heart explode and his pants tighten like she did?

Sometimes the way she made him feel caused him to be so angry. And sometimes he downright hated the bitch. But mostly all he wanted to do was make her his woman in every possible way. Just so he could grab a little bit of control back from her.

Tom's eyes began to shut again as he thought about this. And as the moon cast a beam of light across his hair he knew that keeping Audrey under control wouldn't be a problem. Because after blatantly and violently using her, she had come back to him, hadn't she?


	21. Chapter 21

As expected, Audrey had received a barrage of letters from Tom's friends asking about his condition. They had even attempted to visit him at St. Mungo's but by the time they had arrived, Tom had already been discharged.

"They're sending _me_ letters now." Tom said in an amused voice over breakfast at Audrey's house. "Glad to know they care."

"They're not coming here are they?" Audrey frowned.

"Of course not. I've ordered them not to." he said while he ate.

Her friends, on the other hand, had come over the day she had written to them and consoled her. Tom was not the kind to be affectionate to his friends but they seemed to care a great deal about him. While Audrey didn't like Tom's friends very much, she did think he took them for granted.

Tom changed the subject. "Have you begun packing, yet?" he said very casually as though them moving in together was no big deal. When he looked away from his food to face her, she could see that his face looked thinner and paler which caused him look even more handsome.

"Not yet." She said softly, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.

"We're leaving in two days." he spoke warningly.

"You just got out of the hospital, don't you want to rest for a bit? Besides, we haven't even told my parents yet." Audrey fiddled with a fork on the table nervously. She was absolutely dreading telling her parents that she wanted to move out with her boyfriend.

"I told you, I'm fine." A bit of annoyance slid into his voice, "I've already informed your parents that I've gotten a job at the Ministry and that I'm moving into a home with some roommates. Now if you want to be one of my roommates that's fine, but you'll still have to ask them."

"And if they say no?" she sighed.

"You're a big girl, Audrey. You're leaving whether they like it or not. It's just _polite_ to ask." He finished off his toast and pushed the plate away.

"Everything will be fine." He reassured her after seeing her stressed expression.

"I guess I'll start packing then." She almost sighed again but decided not to. She didn't want him thinking she didn't want to live with him. Especially when that was all she wanted to do. Fantasies of them living together, making dinner for him, reading by the fireplace, and laughing over breakfast pushed away the memories of his attack just 4 days previous. Although any self-respecting person would never 'forget' something like that. Audrey had always prided herself on being one of those self-respecting girls who wouldn't go on unnecessary diets or give her virginity to the first boy that asked. But what if your boyfriend beat you? Why had no one given her a life lesson about this? Why was this never talked about in school, at home, or even in the newspaper?

Audrey wasn't stupid; she knew boys weren't supposed to physically abuse their girlfriends. But what was she supposed to do about it? Leave him? She couldn't, she loved him. It had only been the one time anyway. And it was only because he had been so desperate to see that damn library. What was so important in there anyway? Audrey knew better than to ask.

"Don't forget to pack that dress I bought you. I want you to wear it to the house warming party." Tom said as he stood up from his spot at the table.

"House….warming?" Audrey raised her eyebrows. Tom simply did not seem like the kind of person to throw a _house warming_ party.

"Yes, I'm having one the night after we move in. Just having a few people over. Drinks, cigars and so on." He said pleasantly. Audrey struggled to find a reason why he would be throwing such an out of character party but thought it best to mind her own business again. Tom was a mysterious person with a lot of hidden agendas and Audrey had come to learn this quickly. It wasn't right to ask questions; he wouldn't tell her and she wouldn't want to know.

"Right." she responded quietly.

"You'll be hostess of course. You can cook something nice can't you?" Tom spoke. Though the sentence should have been a question, it came out like more of an order.

"Of course." Audrey said, a little taken aback. Tom had no idea what her cooking skills were like. Luckily she had inherited her mother's love for cooking and had a knack for culinary spells.

"Splendid." Tom beamed. He seemed to be in a much cheerier mood now that he was talking about this social gathering. Audrey felt relieved; the touchy topic of her talking to her parents had been putting her on edge.

"Oh," Tom said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here's another letter from Victoria and Claire." He handed her the crinkled but unopened letter. How he kept intercepting her letters she did not know.

"You…haven't opened it?" she asked, turning it over and examining it to make sure.

"No, you can go to whatever childish sleepover they want to throw." He sounded annoyed.

"I can?" Audrey ripped the letter open. It was indeed, an invite to Claire's house for a sleepover the next night. "I don't have to go…"

"No, no, no. You missed the last one you should go to this time." He waved at her dismissively.

Audrey put the letter down next to her empty plate, stood up, and gave Tom a shy hug. "Thank you." She whispered into his shoulder. Tom, evidently, had not been expecting this and had gone totally stiff. Eventually, he began to put his arms around her, pulling her chest into his.

"You're welcome." he said, laughing slightly at her over-reaction. It was just a silly sleepover to him. But to Audrey, it was quality time with her friends that she had been missing since they had graduated and she definitely needed her friends right now.

"Just be back by noon, that's when I want to leave." he slid his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand. "So be packed and ready by then."

She nodded and he smiled his approval. After the whole hospital ordeal, Tom felt much kinder and warmer. Maybe the experience had changed him somewhat? Audrey remembered reading somewhere that near death experiences change people for the better. Well whatever it was, Audrey liked it and she hoped it would last. The previous week with Tom had gotten much too frightening for her liking. But the way he was looking at her now was much different. It wasn't completely kind but there was no malice either.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me?" he asked playfully.

Blushing at the realization that she had been staring at him, Audrey tried to brush it off by acting flirty, "You're just so…ah, handsome."

Tom brushed a thumb over his lips: a move that probably wasn't meant to be sexy but ended up that way. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" Audrey asked slowly, trying to read his expression.

"Compliment me." He smirked. "You _love_ me." He said with definite wickedness. He was taunting her. Audrey looked down, embarrassed but refused to give him the satisfaction of a 'yes'. After all, he had never told her that he loved her. So why should she tell him?

"I'm going to pack now." Audrey said, dipping underneath Tom's outstretched arm but he caught her anyway and whirled her around to face him.

"Not yet!" he grinned and locked her in a fierce embrace. "You can't just butter me up and walk away unkissed." He pulled away a chunk of hair that had stuck to her lip during their shuffle and kissed her a lot more gently than she was expecting. His hands stayed firmly on her waist, not wandering anywhere else and his tongue did not try to enter her mouth. His lips danced pleasantly over hers like he was kissing her on a first date. He drew air when he pulled back like the kiss had left him breathless. Audrey pressed a hand to his chest and felt his heart beating just as hard as hers.

Audrey pressed her lips together awkwardly. He was staring at her now, wringing his hands nervously. Not knowing what to say, she stayed quiet as she waked past him to go pack like she had promised.

"Audrey." he called and she turned around. "I'm glad that you're moving in with me. Thank you for agreeing to."

"You're welcome. I'm glad too." She replied, unable to hide the giant smile on her face. He smiled in turn and finally let her leave.

The next evening, Audrey had finished packing all her clothes and small possessions. She hadn't seen Tom since breakfast but her parents had kept checking on her, making it very hard for her to hide that she was leaving. She kept trying to pass it off as her packing for the sleepover since she had told her mother she would be staying at Claire's overnight. Audrey felt bad about leaving her parents without saying anything. But she just couldn't face their disapproval.

"I'm such a bad daughter." She kept muttering to herself as she folded her clothes and placed them into her sleepover bag.

"Just tell them if you're so tormented." said an extremely irritated voice from the hallway. Tom appeared in front of the door a couple seconds later with his arms crossed over his chest. "Your friends are here."

"Already? Tell them I'll be down in a minute." She said quickly while zipping up her bag and hoisting it over her shoulder.

She slipped into the grey sweater that was draped over her desk chair and headed for the door. But Tom pressed his hand against the frame, blocking her way.

She stepped back and looked at him, puzzled, "What?" she asked.

"Kiss me goodbye." He whispered to her. Audrey craned her neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. This made him laugh, "I was expecting more than that. But that's just fine. Have a nice time, alright? And be home by noon, remember."

Audrey pressed her lips together and gave him one quick nod, then ducked under his arm. She expected to be pulled back and forced into a proper kiss but he simply followed her down the corridor and to the first floor. He stood back as she greeted her friends.

"Ready? We want to do a bit of shopping first." Claire clapped excitedly and Vicky rolled her eyes.

"I _hate_ shopping." she complained but Claire ignored her totally.

Audrey felt Tom's body behind hers and his hand press against hers "Here." He said quietly as he put a handful of gold coins into her hand.

"Oh that's not necess-" Audrey started but Tom cut her sentence off.

"Buy something nice for tomorrow night." He whispered low so that the girls couldn't hear.

Audrey blushed, "I don't need the money." She spoke a lot louder than he had. She did come from a wealthy family after all. She was never short on gold.

"I know," he smiled understandingly, "But I want you to have it. You're my woman and I want to take care of you." He brushed her face with the back of his hand romantically and Claire let out a big 'aw'. Audrey turned and saw that even Vicky was smiling a little.

"Have a good night girls!" he waved and yelled as they walked across the courtyard. They all waved back until the front door swung shut.

"He called you his _woman_!" Claire clung onto Audrey's shoulders and screamed, causing her to stiffen in surprise.

"So you guys are really serious now, right?" Vicky nudged her.

"I'd say so." Audrey said, still trying to recover from Claire's attack. "We're kind of," she paused dramatically, "Moving in together."

Audrey had chosen to say this at the exact moment Vicky had held out her arms for them and apparated. When they landed in Diagon Alley, amongst the other shoppers, both of her friends yelled and began pummeling her with their fists.

"Ow!" Audrey covered her head with her arms in defense.

"You could have splinched us!" Vicky yelled.

"Yeah, don't tell me stuff like that before I apparate, I barely passed the test last year!" Claire pouted.

"I'm sorry!" Audrey said, struggling to hold in her laughter.

"Your parents are letting you move in with him?" Vicky said with a skeptical look on her face.

Audrey began walking down the crowded street, trying to avoid the girls' gazes. "Well, no. But I'm 17, I can do what I want!"

"And your parents let you two sleep in the same room?" Claire gasped.

"No, of course not!" Audrey said as quietly as she could to avoid any more stares from the people next to them. "He's staying in the guest room."

"But when you move in together," Vicky whispered as they entered a robe shop that Audrey had been too distracted to read the name of. "You will be sleeping in the same bed, won't you?"

Audrey turned her face away so they couldn't witness it turning bright red. Oh Merlin, why had she said anything in the first place? "Uhhh" she said lamely trying to regain her composure, "I guess…"

Claire and Vicky looked at each other with grim expressions. Audrey frowned and them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honestly!" Audrey felt herself getting mad all of a sudden. How dare they judge her? "Could you two be any more immature? Just because neither of you have boyfriends!"

"We just think this is a bit fast, that's all." Vicky said quickly to try and cap Audrey's rage.

Claire hastily picked up a pair of deep blue robes and thrust them into Audrey's hands, "Come on, try it on! Forget about what we said. We're happy for you, really."

Audrey raised her eyebrows skeptically but both girls were sporting very apologetic looks on their faces, which she could hardly say 'no' to. Still pursing her lips, she yanked the robes away from Claire and headed to the fitting room.

It took almost a half an hour of silence before she began talking to them again. In this half an hour though, she had purchased the blue robes and while Claire and Vicky weren't looking, picked up a satin camisole and panties to match. She had almost chickened out trying to buy them. But luckily, she did look a couple years older than she was and the clerk either didn't notice or didn't care that she was buying risqué underwear.

"Will you cut it out!" Vicky giggled when Claire threw a piece of graham cracker at her for the third time that night.

The girls had arrived at Claire's house just after 5 in the afternoon and they had immediately pulled out the snacks and board games in Claire's room. Audrey was glad to get off her feet as they were starting to swell painfully in her heels as they walked around Diagon Alley. She certainly regretted wearing them and had only put them on because she knew Tom liked them.

"Tell me about this new boyfriend then!" Claire whined. Both of them had been trying to get Vicky to tell them about the new boy she was seeing. He supposedly worked at the Ministry of magic and was three years older.

"He's barely my boyfriend. We've been on 3 dates." Vicky blushed. "My mother set me up with him. You know how she is."

Audrey knew very well that Vicky's family was all about keeping their blood 'pure' and arranging marriages to make sure of it.

"Yeah, but you actually like him!" Claire pushed Vicky playfully and she blushed even harder.

"What about you Claire?" Audrey shifted the conversation to save Vicky from any further embarrassment.

"Huh?" Claire almost gasped in surprise.

"Been on any dates lately?" Audrey asked coyly.

"Me? No, I haven't." Claire said, looking disappointed. Audrey had always considered Claire to be the prettiest out of the three of them and could never understand why she had only had one boyfriend for two weeks in fourth year.

"You girls are so lucky with guys." Claire pouted.

Smiling on the outside while her stomach lurched, Audrey handed Claire a chocolate cauldron. "Being single isn't bad at all."

"Says the girl who's practically getting _married_ to her boyfriend." Claire laughed. "Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course, you too Vicky." Audrey played along.

The rest of the night was spent gossiping about their former classmates and how Claire bet she'd be the last out of the three of them to get married but still second to have sex since Vicky was such a prude. Vicky objected greatly to this and the argument ended up in a lengthy food fight which left Claire's room covered in crumbs.

Cautious of the time she had to be home by, Audrey convinced the girls to go to bed at a decent hour instead of staying up all night like they often did. She wanted to be refreshed the next morning especially if she was going to be losing her virginity that day.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay here while I got on my feet." Tom said graciously to Audrey's parents as they helped him set his bags in the foyer. "Not many people would have been this kind."

"You're a very nice young man, Tom. You are always welcome here." Mrs. Row smiled at him and patted his face in a motherly way.

"You're not leaving before Audrey comes home are you?" Mr. Row asked.

"Oh no of course not. Didn't she tell you? She's coming with me." Tom smiled, waiting for their reaction.

"Coming with you? You mean just to see the house?" Mr. Row said apprehensively.

"No, she's moving in with me." He spoke confidently.

"No, she certainly is not." Mr. Row scoffed.

"Oh no." Tom said feigning worry, "I thought she had told you."

"She told us no such thing!" Mr. Row said, his voice getting louder.

"This looks like a big misunderstanding dear." Mrs. Row said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I asked her to tell you about it weeks ago." Tom sighed, "I'm terribly sorry for shocking you like this."

"My little girl is _not_ moving in with her boyfriend!"

"Please, sir I love your daughter and I assure you that there are many others living in the home. She will have her own room like everyone else." Tom spoke very calmly despite the anger boiling up inside of Audrey's father.

"No one is going to touch my daughter before she's married!" Mr. Row stuck out his index finger angrily at Tom.

"I have no intention of touching your daughter Mr. Row." Tom spoke calmly still.

"Ha! How old are you boy?" Mr. Row laughed.

"Eighteen, sir."

"You think I don't know what eighteen year old boys think about?" he roared.

"Winston! That's enough." Mrs. Row pushed past her husband and stood directly in front of Tom. "Look at the poor boy. He has good intentions."

"I assure you both that as soon as I've saved up enough money, I will marry your daughter and I have no plans to touch her until then." He gave the pair a genuine look.

At that moment, the front door opened and Audrey appeared in the foyer, dragging her bag behind her.

"I'm back!" she smiled but the happiness soon disappeared from her face at the sight of her father's expression.

"Are you moving out?" he demanded.

"He told you?" she said looking at her father and then Tom and back again.

"You were planning on sneaking out and never coming back?" he said, shaking with anger.

"Daddy I'm sorry! I didn't know how to tell you. I was going to!" Audrey pleaded.

"I forbid you to go." He said simply.

"Dad, I'm an adult." Audrey looked at Tom for reassurance and he smiled at her, "I can live with Tom… and his friends, if I want to."

"I know you two are in love but would it hurt to wait just a year?" Mrs. Row said in a depressed tone.

"Mum I've already packed and everything. We're going now." She said in a shaky voice, "I'm grown up now please understand." She spoke, tears glistening in her eyes and she walked past them to the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Tom said shaking his head, "It's her decision."

He turned around to start levitating the trunks outside and grinned. He had hoped that Mrs. Row would be just as angry but at least her husband was. If he was going to have Audrey to himself, he knew he had to make them furious at her. He'd cut all her friends and family off one at a time.

Audrey marched down the stairs with her belongings in both hands. Tom rushed over to help her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, lets go." She said, holding back her tears.

"Young lady don't expect to come back here when it doesn't work out between the two of you!" Mr. Row yelled as Audrey walked passed him and out of the front door. Audrey ignored him completely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tom bowed continuously until he reached the front door and closed it behind him. Audrey was furiously dragging her bags down the courtyard to the apparation point. Tom levitated his own trunk and sped after her.

"Audrey!" he called. "Wait for me."

She halted at the edge of her parent's property and stood staring at him with her arms crossed.

"I can't believe you did that!" she yelled. He had never seen her angry at him before. It was strangely arousing.

"They deserved to know where their daughter was! You were going to disappear without a bloody trace!" Tom yelled back.

"They hate me." She cried. Tom sighed and wiped the tears from her face.

"They don't understand what we have together. No one does." He kissed her and held out his hand. "Come on, grab your bags and I'll take you to your new home."

She glared at him but picked up her bags and took his hand nonetheless.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Lemon warning ;) Aw yaaaa lol

Audrey found herself standing in front of a gorgeous London mansion, tears still floating in her eyes. Would her parents ever forgive her? Maybe she should go back.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tom said beside her. She nodded in response.

"Cheer up." He said, grabbing her by the waist, "We're beginning our new life together. I can't wait for tonight."

Audrey's stomach leapt. She had almost forgotten about their plans to make love for the first time that night.

"I can't wait either." She clung to his chest, "Do we have to wait?"

Tom let out a low chuckle, "Why don't we get settled in first? Unpack your things, rest for a bit. I have to make some final arrangements for the party tomorrow anyway."

"Fine." She whined and he squeezed her tightly, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Good things come to those who wait." he said very quietly as he guided her into the house while their belongings floated behind them, "And I _promise_ tonight will be good."

Audrey didn't doubt him. In the two instances he had touched her intimately he had not disappointed. It made her wonder if he had been with other girls before. Otherwise, how could he be so good at it?

* * *

That entire day, Tom couldn't stop smiling. Everything was going exactly as he had planned. Though he was still worried that Audrey would be too upset to sleep with him that night. He would just have to find a way to cheer her up. He could force himself on her if he wanted but there was no fun in that. He wanted her to want him and raping her just wouldn't be the same.

As soon as he had gotten Audrey settled in their room, he began writing owls to his followers about plans for tomorrow evening. As much as he despised parties, he needed to throw the occasional get together to keep up appearances and recruit more followers. He was expecting at least two dozen boys from Hogwarts to show up but he needed to expand more than that. He would soon require the contacts of higher ups in the ministry. Lucky for him, many of his Knights had secured jobs in the ministry as assistants and they had invited some new people to the party as well.

"Is it alright if I invite my sister?" Mark Rosier asked from the leather couch opposite of Tom. Tom had invited his five closest Knights over that afternoon. Oliver Avery, Rabastan Lestrange, Mark Rosier, Liam Mulciber, and Edward Nott all sat around him in various leather chairs and couches in the living room.

"What's her name again?" Tom said in a bored tone.

"Druella. She graduated two years ago."

Tom vaguely remembered Mark's sister Druella. She, like many other girls at Hogwarts had tried to make an impression on Tom despite him being a year younger than her.

"What's her use to me?" Tom scoffed.

"She works in the ministry. Quite high up really." Mark said, the look on his face showed he was hoping for praise.

"What department?" Tom asked, intrigued.

"Law Enforcement. Wizengamot actually. She's not a member of course." He laughed nervously, "But she's quite close with the members. She's the only secretary allowed in on proceedings as well."

"Sounds like she'll be useful. Invite her." Tom said, lying back in his chair more casually. Rosier looked pleased with himself.

"Since when are women allowed?" Mulciber scowled at Rosier.

"I don't recall making a 'no women' rule, Mulciber. Women do come in handy." Tom said and Mulciber's scowl turned into a laugh.

"Oh, we know they are my Lord. Right Nott?" Mulciber said, elbowing Nott. The rest of the boys looked confused. Nott had turned a bright red.

"Something you'd like to share, Nott?" Tom said, raising an eyebrow. "Liam's set you up. You know I'm always up for gossip."

All the boys chuckled at their master and leaned in to listen to Nott's shaking voice.

"Tabitha told me last night that she's….she is with child." Nott gulped.

"I knew she looked fatter. Hogwarts robes hide it well though don't they!" Avery said as they all exploded with laughter again.

"Now, now settle down." Tom said, raising his arms for silence. It fell immediately. "It's not nice to laugh at poor Nott. It's not his fault he's too dim witted to know if the condom's on or not."

Rabastan Lesstrange, who had taken a sip of pumpkin juice as Tom said this, sprayed it all over Avery as he burst out into laughter. This made everyone laugh even harder. Nott looked as though he was going to die of embarrassment.

"She is keeping the child then?" Tom sighed. He hated children.

"Yes my Lord. And I promised to be there for her. I promised to marry her." Nott hung his head in shame in front of his master.

"This better not interfere with anything, Nott. Bring her to the party tomorrow. I suppose she's one of us now. She is a pureblood of course?"

"Naturally, my Lord." Nott said, not looking up.

Tom didn't nod or give any sign of approval but sat back again to show them he was ready for the next subject. But, a sudden clang coming from the kitchen distracted all of the boys. Tom smiled. Audrey was either getting something to eat or trying to spy on their conversation.

"Who's that?" Lestrange said rather rudely but realized his mistake, "I mean, it's none of my business…ah…"

"Not to worry." Tom said, brushing off Lestrange's comment. He was in a very good mood today and a little thing like that wasn't going to ruin it, "Audrey is home. She probably dropped a pan. She is so clumsy." He smiled. Tom ignored the strained look on Rosier's face.

"So she's one of us now? Like Tabitha?" Mulciber snorted.

"No." Tom said promptly and Mulciber looked pleased. It was no secret he despised Audrey. "Audrey is to mind her own business when we are having a meeting. She will not be attending them. She will, however, be attending the party as I have made her hostess."

Tom scanned all of their faces, "And you will _all_" he stared at Mulciber in particular, "Treat her with respect. Understood?"

They all murmured in agreement.

"Since she's in the kitchen anyway, would you all like something to eat?" Tom asked the boys. They all shouted 'yes' in unison and Tom couldn't help but smile.

"Audrey!" Tom called from his seat. It wasn't long before he could hear her approaching the living room.

Audrey appeared in a blue sundress, her hair wrapped perfectly into a bun. She walked into the room timidly, apparently intimidated by being in a room full of men.

"Yes?" she said quietly, only looking at Tom and avoiding the other men in the room.

"Could you round up some roast beef sandwiches for us, love?" Tom asked.

"Of course." Audrey said, giving a weak smile as she walked back into the kitchen.

Turning back to his Knights, Tom spoke again, "Once we're finished eating you can all see your rooms."

* * *

Tom had specifically told Audrey that she was not allowed to sit in on the meeting he and his friends were having, as if she cared. Whatever went on in the minds of those five idiots she had no interest in knowing. And she had little interest in making Tom mad either. But she had gotten very hungry sitting in her room all alone so she went downstairs to get something to eat. This resulted in her being roped into making 6 roast beef sandwiches for them all. She wouldn't have minded making one for Tom or even Rosier but not the rest, especially Mulciber, who she had seen smirking at her from the corner of her eye as she brought the sandwiches in.

"Thank you, Audrey dear." Tom said appreciatively and brushed her legs with his hand as she walked by him. Audrey smoothed down her dress in embarrassment, hoping no one had seen.

The boys dug into their sandwiches and moaned gratefully.

"Finally! I was starving!" Avery said with his mouth full. Audrey turned to go back into the kitchen to get herself something to eat but Tom called her back.

"Audrey, I need to speak to you in private in about ten minutes. So don't go far." He ordered and Audrey, feeling confused, simply nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

As soon as she left, the boys all began talking loudly but Audrey ignored them. She only had ten minutes to make something and eat it after all. She opened the cupboards and found some cereal. It was quick and would tide her over until dinner.

Audrey sighed and tapped her fingers nervously on the counter. She was still thinking about her parents. Maybe she could send them a letter? Or maybe it was best to wait a week or two until they cooled off. Maybe they'd contact her first? She missed her father's hugs already. And the disapproving look on his face just before she left was killing her. Audrey buried her face in her hands and groaned.

The kitchen door swung open and Tom walked in. Audrey could hear the rest of the boys in the distance but their voices were getting more muffled like they were going upstairs. Audrey sighed and turned to face her boyfriend.

"What did you want to talk about?" she said, trying to hide her sadness.

Tom didn't speak. He stepped towards her suddenly and grabbed her around the waist. As he lifted her off her feet and set her down on the counter she let out a tiny squeak. Prying his way in between her legs, he grabbed her face and began kissing her passionately; first on her lips then trailing down her chin to her neck and her collarbone.

"W-what are you doing?" she said, followed by a moan as he began feeling her up over her dress.

"Come on, you're not that dumb are you?" Tom said in her ear before he began licking it.

"What about the boys?" She tried to push him away but not with much effort because his tongue and lips against her ear was making her excited.

"They've gone to choose their rooms." Tom said, one hand on her breast, the other on her thigh.

This time, Audrey really did manage to push him away. "What?" she said in alarm.

"What?" Tom said in an almost angry voice.

"What rooms?" Audrey frowned.

"_Their_ rooms." Tom said as though this was obvious. "They live here. Probably fighting over who gets the one with the view of the neighbour's backyard. A pretty girl lives there apparently."

"They live here? Why didn't you tell me?" Audrey said angrily. Had Tom been actually serious when he said they'd be living with roommates?

"I did." Tom laughed.

"I thought that was just a lie. For my mum and dad." Audrey held her lips tightly together, trying not to scream. She did _not_ want to live with those disgusting, immature boys.

"Well, I lied about you having your own room. But not about the roommates, no. I like to keep the group close, it's important. The house has 10 bedrooms, Audrey." He smiled at her as though that would make it better.

"I can't live with them!" Audrey cried. "They don't like me and I don't like them."

"Try to get along please. It's not going to be bad, I promise. If they bother you, tell me and I will put them straight."

The smile he was giving her was so sweet that she was beginning to smile herself. "Ugh, how do you do that?" Audrey said, struggling not to smile.

"Do what?" he kissed her again and grazed her lips with his teeth.

"Make everything better." She sighed into his shoulder and he held her.

"Magic." he chuckled.

Audrey squeezed Tom around the middle and relaxed. Why was he being so nice to her lately? Was it because he felt sorry for hurting her? Or was he just trying to find out what was under her dress? Audrey found herself opening her mouth to ask. But she soon closed it. She could never ask him. He wouldn't tell the truth anyway.

"Wait," Audrey said, something occurring to her, "Are they moving in tonight?"

"Yeah, their bags are here." He replied.

Audrey's stomach dropped. "So they're going to be here when we…when we…"

Tom laughed, "They can't hear. As long as we keep the door closed. Are you particularity loud in bed?" he smirked.

"I don't know!" Audrey giggled and hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"Well I guess we'll find out tonight then." He nuzzled her neck.

"You guys are just jealous virgins!" Nott yelled from the hall.

"Sounds like they're back." Audrey rolled her eyes.

"We'll finish this later." Tom said, kissing her and setting her back on the ground.

"Who said I'm a virgin?" Mulciber yelled right beside the door.

Tom sighed and mouthed a 'sorry' before backing out of the kitchen. She could still hear the boys yelling about who was a virgin and who wasn't. She listened carefully to see if Tom was saying anything but he seemed to be choosing to stay out of the conversation. Audrey crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. No one at Hogwarts had ever seen Tom with a girl but that didn't mean he hadn't been with one, right? Maybe a summer fling? Some tramp at the orphanage? Audrey laughed at that thought. But it did make her feel kind of icky to think about Tom touching other girls before her. It was possible he was naturally gifted at sex just like he was naturally gifted at everything else.

If only she could say the same thing about herself. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Well, alright, she had _some_ idea, but she'd never done it before. Tom always took control when they got intimate. Audrey secretly prayed she wouldn't have to do anything at all.

"Rosier is the BIGGEST virgin on Earth." Mulciber declared to the rest of them. "So he's got to buy us all drinks!" They all cheered and whooped.

Audrey felt like going out there and punching them all out. She was supposed to live like this? Maybe she should have just stayed home.

Tom poked his head around the kitchen door, startling Audrey, "We're going out for drinks, want me to pick you up anything?"

"No, that's fine." She smiled at his kindness.

"I'll bring back some fish and chips. How about that hmm?" he touched her nose playfully making her giggle.

"Sure." She blushed.

"You are too adorable." He pecked her on the lips and gave her a wink before he slipped out the door. Audrey stayed red long after he was gone.

The sun soon set and light began to disappear from the house. Audrey was not looking forward to turning all the lights on but they had flown on by themselves when it got too dark.

"House elves." She whispered to herself. Of course there were house elves in such a large manor.

It was very creepy walking around the house alone but she was bored. As it got later, she thought it best to take a shower and freshen up for the night. All the nervous energy she had accumulated for the day had caused her to sweat.

She stepped into the master suite and fell in love with it all over again. The decorating was beautifully modern with a colour palette of white and cream and light purple. The entire west-side wall was full of windows covered with voluminous creamy coloured drapes. And the bed was an enormous king-sized with a puffy purple duvet and white, lacy pillow covers. How Audrey would sleep in such a perfectly made bed she did not know. Next to the windows was a couch that was cream as well and right off to the side of it stood a white and gold table with a vase of purple tulips on top of it. To the left of the bed was the door to the bathroom. It was enormous and contained a large bathtub enough to fit two people and a shower as well. His and hers sinks were bolted into the wall as well.

Audrey had not grown up poor, but she had never seen a bedroom as beautiful as this one. Not in real life, anyway. She smiled as she stepped into the bathroom and took off her clothes.

When she got out of the shower, she heard the front door open and a group of male voices singing a song she wasn't familiar with. They sounded pretty drunk.

Audrey took her time slipping into her nightgown and crawled into the bed, under the white sheets. If Tom had come back drunk….well, she didn't know what he was like intoxicated but she didn't think she'd give him her virginity under those circumstances.

"Come in." she said as someone knocked on the door.

Tom opened the door and held up a paper bag in his hand smiling, "Who ordered the fish and chips?" he said cheerfully.

He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking the food out with a crinkle, he laid it out on top of the provided napkins, trying not to stain the beautiful duvet cover.

"Dig in." he said as he grabbed a chip himself and popped it into his mouth. "What are you doing in bed already? Or are you waiting for me? You naughty girl." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Audrey ate her fish happily not answering. Of course she had been waiting for him. There was no way she could forget their plans and go to bed. Tom picked up another chip and fed it to Audrey. He got close and kissed her on the nose. He didn't smell like alcohol at all.

"I thought you went out for drinks." Audrey said, finishing off her first piece of fish.

"They drank. I didn't. I never do." He got up from the bed and took off his robe. He was wearing a plain red sweater underneath it and black trousers. Seeing him taking off his clothes made her nervous.

"Thanks for this." She said holding up the empty wrapper and bag. "It was really tasty."

"No problem." He shrugged and pulled his sweater over his head. Now he was just in his trousers and wife beater. Audrey gripped the sheets and breathed in deeply. Where was he going with this? His hand reached for his belt buckle and he undid it.

"Oh God." Audrey whispered to herself but he had probably heard her because he saw him smile. He dropped his pants and stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor.

"This is how I go to bed." He said as he finally took the wife beater off and stood in front of her in only his white and green striped boxers. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slid in next to her. Audrey sat next to him awkwardly playing with the hem of her nightgown.

Tom cleared his throat and with the flick of his wand, turned off the lights. Now only the light from streetlamps and the moon lit the bedroom. Audrey felt Tom shift his weight closer to her and soon his hands were on her.

"Relax." He whispered and Audrey's body obeyed. He began massaging her neck and shoulders slowly. Her stiffness disappeared. He kissed her shoulder blades over her nightgown and then pulled on the fabric gently.

"Can you take this off?" he whispered again and Audrey began to undo the buttons of her ankle length nightgown. The buttons stopped at her bellybutton so she slid the fabric off of her shoulders, exposing her sexy new bra to him.

"I bought this. For you." She said so quiet and timidly she was surprised he heard her.

"It's beautiful." He said, running his hands over the silky fabric. This made goose bumps appear on her breasts and chest.

Tom positioned himself on top of her, his hands on the headboard at either side of her. Audrey sat up straighter so he wouldn't have to bend as low. He kissed her sweetly and stroked her hair.

Deciding to do something for once, Audrey put her fingers in his hair as well and judging from his reaction, Tom liked it. He kissed her more fiercely and pressed against her chest with his own. She trailed her fingers down his back and felt his muscles clench. The hands in her hair went down her back as well and found the back clasp of her bra. He fiddled with it before getting it undone and slipped it off both of her arms.

One hand on her shoulder, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, surprising her. She felt herself getting hotter and her heartbeat increased as he moved to her other nipple.

"Lie down." He said and she slid down in between his legs until she was on her back.

He pulled her nightgown al the way down to her ankles and began eying her new panties. They were high-waisted but very tight. His hands roamed up and down her body gently, almost torturously. He kissed her mouth and smiled at her. Eyes finally adjusting to the dark, she saw the fascination in his face. He looked more intrigued than turned on. Audrey liked to think it was because he had never been in front of a nearly naked woman before.

Audrey put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His bare chest touched hers and one of his hands crept down to her crotch and began rubbing. The sensation was so sudden she almost leapt up. Sensing her surprise, Tom chuckled and told her to relax again. Though it was getting awfully hard to relax.

The hand rubbing her over her panties had dove underneath them and began exploring her wetness. Audrey moaned in his mouth when one of his fingers entered her easily. His lips left hers and he moved down her body so his face was right above her pelvis, watching his finger go in and out of her.

Audrey could hear the boys yelling past the room and down the stairs again and held her breath. What if they heard them? Or what if they wondered where Tom was?

"Don't worry about them." Tom said, placing a hand on her lower stomach and adding a second finger. "It's just you and me in here okay? No one else exists, just you and me."

"Okay." She said closing her eyes and letting the feeling of his two fingers inside her take over. It had felt tight and uncomfortable at first but now he was hitting something inside her that made her bite down on her bottom lip and arch her back for more.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better than this, his mouth fell onto the place right above his fingers and began licking and sucking. She looked up to see his face buried in her patch of dark hair, sucking and pulling on something that felt even better than his fingers inside her.

"Christ." She shakily cried out and grabbed the sheets around her.

"You like that hmm?" he smiled devilishly at her. And licked her spot teasingly.

"Please, keep going." She said, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. She felt herself getting red as the words came out of her mouth. She had never asked for something like that before. It made her feel like she was being a bad girl.

"As you wish." he said and began assaulting the spot again with his tongue. Her head flopped back down onto the pillows and her body shuddered. Her skin was exposed to the cool air in the room but it felt like it was on fire anyway. Especially in the place he was licking. Her crotch was throbbing now, begging for more than just his fingers.

The pleasure was steadily building inside of her and when he started sucking hard she couldn't take it anymore. Her pleasure spiked and she screamed as she came all over his face. He held onto her legs to keep her from kneeing him in the jaw as she lost control of her body.

"That's it. Good girl." He whispered. The moonlight hit half of his perfectly calm face. Once Audrey had calmed down again, she sat up and started at him. He wiped his mouth and kissed her. She could taste her own bitter juices in his mouth and on his tongue.

Getting more daring, Audrey put both hands on his butt and rubbed over the fabric before yanking it down. Not looking at it, she reached down and felt his erection. Tom leaned back, exposing himself to her like he wanted to show it off. She had never seen one before. It looked…cute. And she was dying to know what it felt like inside her.

As if reading her mind, Tom pulled himself out of her grasp and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him so that their privates lined up. Audrey could hardly believe this was happening. She was about to lose her virginity to Tom Riddle. She knew what he was: a psychopath, a murderer. But 90% of the time he was nothing but sweet to her. She loved him more than anything. But did he really feel the same way? She had to test him. She had to catch him off guard.

"Wait." Audrey breathed. Tom was gently stroking the head of his penis against her opening.

"What is it?" he said looking concerned.

"I love you." she said shyly. She looked into his eyes and he looked quite surprised at her sudden confession. Audrey stared at him, waiting for him to reply.

Tom smiled and ran his hands over her thighs. "I love you too." He said clearly and Audrey's heart jumped. She had been half expecting him to laugh and tease her. To hear the words officially come out of his mouth for the first time felt amazing. Those words were what she needed to hear. Now she was ready. She nodded to let him know that it was okay to keep going.

"This will probably hurt. Try to relax alright?" he rubbed the head over her pleasure spot again before he slipped inside her.

He was right. It did hurt. He was much bigger than his two fingers and Audrey felt a very unpleasant stretching as he went in. Seeing the look on her face, he stopped.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Audrey replied. The pain was disappearing. "Don't stop."

Tom licked his lips and started moving in and out slowly. His facial expressions gave away how much he was enjoying it. A low moan escaped his lips and he struggled to keep the pace slow.

Audrey felt herself opening up to him, letting all of him inside of her. The feeling of him being so deep was making her legs tingle. He rubbed her in the spot where it felt so good with his thumb and she was blinded by pleasure again. She was getting wetter and it was much easier for him to glide in and out. As he sped up the bed rocked and their skin slapped together.

Audrey slapped a hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from yelling. The deeper he went, the better it felt and she was about to lose her mind to pleasure again. He rubbed his fingers in circles over her vigorously and she erupted into orgasm again. Her lower body twitched uncontrollably as he continued to make love to her, trying to reach his own climax.

He groaned and pulled out of her in time to come on the sheets and her thigh. It had gone by so quickly but Audrey didn't mind. After two orgasms she was tired as hell.

Audrey lay down and watched him as he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. He came back with a tissue and wiped her leg.

Grabbing his wand from the bedside table he scourgified the stains on the sheets and rolled back into bed without putting his underwear back on. Audrey snuggled up next to him and he put his arms around her. Only then did she become aware of the boys laughing downstairs again.

She closed her eyes and smiled into Tom's neck. When he kissed the top of her head and whispered another 'I love you' she knew she had made the right decision.

"I love you too." she said and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Don't you just LOVE when Tom is being nice? How long will it last though?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for their very sweet reviews on this story. I have never received so much praise on my work. Especially since I am still so young and untrained. I pride myself on making my characters realistic and delving into their minds. And I'm glad that you have found me entertaining and even educational. Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. It is much appreciated. And now I present, Chapter 23.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in July. The forecast called for nothing but sunshine the whole day and a warm summer's night: A perfect night to host a party.

Tom yawned as he began to slowly wake up. The bedroom was bathed in sunlight too bright for his liking. He was about to roll over when he realized something heavy was on his chest. He looked down; it was Audrey. It seemed that they had stayed in a cuddling position all night. She was still sleeping very soundly.

The room was silent and the house was silent. Apparently, no one was up yet except for him. Though he wanted to get up, he didn't want to wake her. She was sleeping so peacefully with the hint of a smile on her face. He didn't want to ruin her bliss.

He had a feeling what was making her so happy. Though the sex last night was good, he doubted that was the reason she looked so elated. She was happy, he presumed, because he had confessed his love to her, not once, but twice. Tom had been avoiding saying those three words for months. He had never said them to anyone and the thought of saying them made his nose twitch in disgust. But when she had put him on the spot like that, he had no choice. Once the words had come out though, they became much easier to say. In fact, it was just like telling any other lie. And he had finally gotten what he wanted from her.

Now, the logical thing would be to throw her away. He had stolen her heart and taken her virginity. What else was there? He really should get rid of her and move on.

Tom sighed, "Why does she keep my attention? What is it about her?"

He looked down at her face and wondered. Was it her naturally rosy cheeks? Or the way her hair fell into the perfect wave? Maybe it was her beautiful smile or the shy way she laughed at his jokes. He just knew something about her was worth keeping around.

She snuggled into his chest and squeezed him in her sleep. Tom felt his heart begin to race and cursing himself he shoved her away and leapt out of bed. This definitely woke her up.

"Tom?" she said sleepily from the bed. Tom was hastily putting his boxer shorts back on. She sat up, revealing her large breasts and he couldn't help but stare.

"Yes, love?" he said in a strained voice.

"Are you alright?" she looked concerned.

"I'm fine." He laughed as though she was silly. His head was swimming. His reaction to her hug was bothering him. He kissed her for show but the way her lips on his made him feel was real. It was all real, he began to realize. It wasn't just about dominating and manipulating a naïve girl who found out his secret. It couldn't be because he had done all that. As she gazed into his eyes lovingly, he thought; now would be the perfect time to kill her. But he didn't want to.

"I'm going to take a bath." he said quickly and rushed into the bathroom. He turned the water on without even looking at the faucet and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Fuck." he said and pounded his fists against the cast iron. "How did this happen?"

A knock on the bathroom door startled him. Audrey opened the door timidly holding a bed sheet up against her naked body.

"Did you want breakfast?" she asked, blushing.

"Sure." Tom said quickly, trying not to look at her.

"We could…take a bath together first though." Audrey looked down at the floor as she said this.

Tom's arms trembled as he gripped the tub. What should he do? Resisting her would prove he didn't care and that she had no control over him. But a large part of him still wanted to take her up on her offer.

"I'd like to bathe alone, Audrey." he said coolly, though the thumping of his heart said something different.

Disappointment fell on her face.

"Oh, see you downstairs then. Eggs and sausages fine?" she smiled but Tom could tell she was hurt.

"Yes, sounds great." he sighed. She turned to leave but he spoke again, "Audrey, it's not that I wouldn't love to bathe with you, I just have a lot on my mind regarding tonight."

"It's alright, I understand." she smiled weakly.

"I love you." he added. He knew it would make her smile bigger.

"I love you too." she said and smiled with teeth this time.

When she left, Tom took off all his clothes and sank into the warm water. He stretched in the lonely tub longing for Audrey to be in it as well. Turning her down had just made him feel worse. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never felt this way about anyone. He had been sure that it would go away once he slept with her. Then he'd see how he felt. If he thought she was worthy still he would have kept her as a wife to play with and if not he'd kill her. But the butterflies in his stomach whenever she touched him had not subsided.

There was no possible way he was in love with her. But he did care whether she lived or died, which is not something he could say about anyone else. She was loyal to him and he knew she cared about him more than anyone else did. That was special to him and a reason to keep her around. But this feeling he was having, what was it? Lust? Infatuation? Obsession? How had she snuck her way into his mind to the point that he was thinking about her while taking a bath when he should be thinking about the party happening in a few hours?

Tom groaned and stuck his head under the water. This was idiotic. Of course what he was feeling was just lust. He had seen it a million times at Hogwarts. Until now he had never understood why his classmates were so interested in the opposite sex. Before Audrey, no girls had interested him in the slightest. In fact, when he had first met Audrey, she didn't catch his interest either. But now, it was totally different and his feelings were becoming annoying.

Tom raised his head from the water with a splash. He raked his fingers through his hair and wiped his face. There were more important things to deal with now. Tonight had to be perfect. This was his opportunity to double, maybe triple the amount of followers he had. Many of which would be Ministry Officials. And once he secured a job at Hogwarts, he would be able to plant a seed there too.

As he finished washing up and stepped out of the tub he could hear everyone else waking up and walking past his room. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he made his way towards the closet to pick out an outfit for the day.

* * *

Audrey bit her nails, nervously trying to suppress a hiccup. The list of foods she was going to have to make for tonight was enormous. Maybe she could get the house elves to help? How many people were coming to this damn party?

"I smell sausages!" Audrey heard Nott's voice from the staircase which snapped her back to reality. She quickly waved her wand at the frying pan and turned the fire down to prevent them from burning.

Mulciber and Nott both burst into the kitchen smiling.

"It's not ready yet." Audrey said as the eggs began cracking themselves into a large, cream-coloured bowl.

"Eggs and sausages?" Mulciber said with enthusiasm, "Can I have a muffin with mine? Make it two."

"Just toast for me!" Nott said cheerfully.

"Sure." Audrey smiled weakly at them, wondering why they were in such a good mood. Especially Liam Mulciber; he never smiled at her. Maybe it was just because they were hungry and she had food. Animals.

The two boys left and she could hear them on the other side of the door, raving about how awesome their party was going to be. Audrey was beginning to think that tonight was going to turn into some sort of raging, wild party.

The kitchen door swung open again and Rosier stepped into the room. His light brown hair was slicked back and unlike the other boys, he was not still in his pajamas. He stood in front of the door awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Good morning." Audrey said as the scrambled eggs began frying.

"You're making breakfast for everyone? That's awfully nice." he said, trailing his hand over the kitchen island as he walked towards her.

"Well it's sort of my job now, I guess." Audrey shrugged.

"Oh he's paying you now?" he joked.

"Ha ha." Audrey laughed sarcastically. She inched away from Mark who was standing right beside her now.

"So-" he started but Audrey cut in.

"Are you supposed to be talking to me?" she asked boldly, not looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry?" Mark said, dumbfounded.

"I mean, does Tom know you're talking to me?" she said quietly, taking the sausages off the pan and rolling them onto a clean plate.

Mark cleared his throat again, "Not exactly, no."

"Then maybe you should leave before he comes down. He's just taking a bath." she said quickly. She didn't want either of them to get into trouble.

"Audrey, come on. We're just talking." Mark sighed, "I'm sorry about Easter."

"It's fine. But I think Tom would be mad." She frowned.

"We're living in the same house! I've got to talk to you sometime. Even Liam talks to you and he hates you!"

"Thanks." Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. But he does." Mark laughed and Audrey tried hard to suppress a smile but failed. "He's just jealous of you. He used to be Tom's favorite and now you are. But if he got to know you, I bet he wouldn't hate you anymore. What's not to love?"

"Mark…" Audrey blushed. Mark was sweet. Unusually sweet for the company he kept. And he was handsome too but Audrey just wasn't interested. And let's face it, if she dumped Tom for Mark, he'd kill them both.

"I know, I know. I'm crossing the line." He said as he drew an imaginary line in front of him. "I think those eggs are done."

"Oh!" Audrey rushed over to the eggs having forgotten all about them.

"I take bread with mine. Untoasted." He smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen again.

Audrey had saved the eggs in time. They were almost perfect. As she opened the door, levitating each plate she saw Tom sitting at the head of the dining room table and the rest of the boys sitting around him. Mulciber was to the right of him and the seat on the left was open. She assumed this was her seat. She let the plates float down by themselves and took her spot next to Tom and Lestrange.

Tom smiled and kissed her on the cheek while the rest of the table dug in. Audrey stared at Mark across the table. He was avoiding her gaze.

"Aren't you going to enjoy this lovely breakfast you made?" Tom asked Audrey with raised eyebrows. He looked from her to Mark and back again.

"Yes, of course. But then I have to start on dinner right away. There's a lot to prepare." Audrey said quickly trying to distract him.

"Thank you so much for cooking today. I know it's a big job." he said, putting a muffin on her plate and then covering it with strawberry jam.

"Anything for you." Audrey smiled and cupped his face with her hand.

"Awww, ain't it sweet?" Lestrange said in a mock baby voice. "They're so cute."

All the boys 'awwed' along with him and Tom shook his head, laughing.

"You guys are ridiculous. Hurry up and eat so Audrey can get to preparing for tonight. I want you all dressed by six thirty because people will be showing up by seven." Tom ordered and they all began eating faster.

"You invited hot girls right?" Avery whispered to Mulciber.

"Naturally." Mulciber grinned and stuck out his tongue.

Oh God, this _was _going to be a wild, raging party.

* * *

Tom stood in the mirror examining his reflection. He looked perfect as always in his black dress shirt and pants. The robe he had thrown over it was a dark green and complimented his skin. It was nearly six thirty but the sun was still bright in the sky. As it was July, it wouldn't get dark until nine. The party would be happening during sunset and when it got dark, the twinkling lights the boys had set up the backyard would turn on. It was a very romantic setting, although no romance would be going on. He was sure none of his friends were interested in romancing the girls who were invited. Getting them in bed however…

"Tom?" Audrey poked her head into the bedroom, "Everything is ready."

"Wonderful." he said, rubbing his hands together. "Hey, Audrey!"

"Hmm?" she said, opening the door again.

"Don't be nervous, alright? Just be yourself. A lot of these people think they're hotshots. Don't let them get to you." He smiled encouragingly. She nodded and closed the door.

Tom could tell that all day Audrey had been feeling very anxious. She wasn't exactly the most outgoing person and she wasn't great at parties. But he wanted everyone tonight to like her if she was going to be his wife. Tom fiddled with the clasp on his robes for a while to make it perfectly straight then stuck his wand in his pocket and made his way down the stairs.

Everyone else was already down there looking excited. Lighthearted music was playing in the background. The boys were all huddled together in the foyer and Audrey was standing alone next to the front door.

She was wearing a long purple dress with tiny diamonds across the breast-area and her hair was in a beautiful low bun with a purple flower tucked into it to match her dress. Tom couldn't see how it would be possible for her to look any more stunning.

"Alright, let's not get out of hand tonight." he said directly to the boys who looked like they were going to pee their pants in excitement. "This is a _business_ party. So you can have fun, _after_ you've made business. Understand?"

The boys nodded and Tom stared at them hard to make sure the message was clear. Though, he admitted to himself, getting someone to join their cause by having sex with them wasn't a bad idea.

Tom looked at Audrey, who had a scowl on her face. She obviously was not liking the idea of a bunch of strangers having sex and partying in the house.

"Cheer up." Tom walked over and nudged her playfully, "Socialize tonight. Don't just stand by me, alright?" he rubbed her shoulders slowly and then bent down to kiss her.

"I hate wild parties." Audrey complained.

"It's not going to be wild. They're just being optimistic. Besides, any…._inappropriate_ behavior always happens behind closed doors."

"Always happens? You go to these parties often?" Audrey scoffed.

"From time to time." Tom said. Gosh, she was being a pain in the ass about this. It's not as if he had been having frivolous sex at said parties. In fact they were always very boring. But image was important and networking was even more important. Those parties helped him become popular. And now he was so popular he could host one.

"I hear people apparating." Mark Rosier said, "They're early! That never happens." He sounded very impressed. So did everyone else as they mumbled in agreement. Tom beamed. Tonight was going to be a hit.

Audrey opened the door to almost a dozen people dressed in stylish clothes and a few more apparated in the distance.

"Hey Tom!" at least six people said at once as they came into the house. All of them began marveling at the beauty of the place.

"Hello everyone. The party is in the backyard tonight. Rosier, Nott, please show our guests where to go." Tom said and he stood by the door with Audrey to greet the new arrivals.

"You know all these people?" Audrey whispered to him.

"Not all, no. Many are friends or family of the boys. It's the ones I haven't met yet that I will be spending the most time with tonight." He said, hoping that this would indicate that he wasn't going to be spending time with _her_ tonight.

"What exactly is the point of tonight?" Audrey said. There it was. Tom had been waiting for her to ask that.

"I told you it's a housewarming party." Tom laughed and Audrey squeezed his hand tightly.

"Sure it is." She glared but Tom just kissed the palm of her hand playfully refusing to give any more information.

"Welcome, welcome!" Tom said as more people arrived. He was pleased to see that many new faces were arriving now. "Why don't you start serving drinks in the yard." He told Audrey and she reluctantly let go of his hand and left.

Mulciber stepped next to Tom grinning.

"Nice turn out." he said, checking out a very pretty girl who had just walked in.

"I'm afraid there are going to be crashers." Tom said behind the smiles he was giving guests.

"Speaking of crashers, isn't that Malfoy?" Avery said from behind them. Avery was correct. Tom could see Malfoy's incredibly blonde head in the distance. Tom laughed. So, he had finally come back.

"Let him in." Tom said to them, "But ignore him."

When Malfoy approached the door, Tom smiled but said nothing. Malfoy froze in front of him, not knowing what to say.

"Keep it moving, squirt." Avery spat at Malfoy. Malfoy scowled and kept walking.

"How old was that kid? Twelve?" said the woman behind Malfoy. She was in a very short, black dress that showed off her long legs. "Ugh, what kind of party is this?" she rolled her blue eyes which then quickly fell on Tom.

"Hello, Druella." Tom smiled. He recognized her right away because she did look a lot like Mark. They both had the same light brown hair, full lips and deep set eyes.

"Tom Riddle. You've certainly grown up nicely." She flirted, looking him up and down. She stepped aside so more people could get through the doorway.

"Hey Druella remember me?" Mulciber said with raised eyebrows and a wink. Druella smiled.

"Liam , right?" she said sexily, slowly taking off her shawl. "Put this away for me would you, dear." She placed a hand on his chest suggestively.

"Yeah, sure!" Mulciber smiled enthusiastically and rushed to put her shawl in the coat closet.

Turning back to Tom, she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the front door, "How old are you now, Tom?" she spoke as they walked towards the backyard.

"Eighteen." Tom said. This girl was very bold. Mark hadn't told him about his sister's outgoing personality and he had never seen much of her around Hogwarts.

"So you're a man now, hmm? Big house, fancy party…" she flipped her long hair away from her shoulders.

"I guess you could say that. But what about you? I hear you work at the Ministry now." Tom said, trying to find out exactly what she did at work and how she did it.

"Mark told you? I'm friends with a lot of the Wizengamot and the Minister, himself." she said proudly. "The Minister and I are quite close actually."

Tom laughed loudly, "Really? Now how'd you manage that?"

"I'm very charming don't you know, Mr. Riddle." She smirked, running two fingers down his arm.

"I can tell." he said seductively back to her. He knew this girl's game. And he was going to play it.

* * *

Audrey was standing awkwardly in the backyard waiting for Tom to come. She hadn't realized just how terribly socially awkward she could be until now. How do you just walk up to someone you don't know and start a conversation? She wished someone would approach _her_ instead.

Almost instantly, her wish was granted.

"Hello there. Lovely evening." said a young man with curly dark hair.

"Oh, yes." Audrey said, startled that someone was actually talking to her.

"I'm William Grant. I'm a friend of Liam Mulciber." He smiled and shook her hand. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him." Audrey grimaced, "I'm Audrey Row, by the way."

"You're a friend of…?" he coaxed.

"Tom." Audrey said, not sure if she wanted to reveal how intimate her relationship with Tom was.

"Friends with the host! Impressive." He laughed, "I heard that Tom is something else. Is what they say true?"

"What do they say, exactly?" Audrey said slowly.

"You know, about how brilliant he did at Hogwarts and how he's a shoe in for Minister for Magic one day. And every girl in here can't stop talking about him. Quite jealous actually." he laughed again.

"Oh, well I guess that is true, yes." Audrey very much felt like leaving this strange conversation. Everyone, even this random man who had come to talk to her was obsessed with her boyfriend. They all worshipped the ground he walked on.

"You two are close then?" he breathed and leaned in closer as if Audrey was about to spill every detail of Tom's life to him.

"Very." Audrey said.

"Ahh, lucky. I'm hoping to chat with him tonight, if not, tell him I said hello." he grinned.

"Of course. Nice to meet you, William." They shook hands again and Audrey walked away first. What an awkward conversation. Audrey downed the rest of her champagne in one gulp. At least everyone else seemed to be having a good time. Tom would be really pleased about how the night turned out. And keeping Tom happy was in Audrey's favor. He was always so much nicer to her when things went his way.

Tom soon made his way into the backyard but to Audrey's disappointment, he made no move towards her. And as the sun started to set over the party, she still found herself very much alone except for the occasional man who approached her. Audrey had politely declined all of their offers.

"Hey, Row." Nott said to her after night had fallen. He had walked over abruptly. "Tom wants to know if you're making friends."

"Not really, no." Audrey crossed her arms in front of her chest. Why couldn't Tom ask her himself?

"Right, I'll pass on the message." He rolled his eyes and marched off.

Audrey couldn't take it anymore. She would just have to take the initiative and talk to Tom herself.

She found him talking to a group of men and one woman. The woman, clad in a disgustingly short dress, was clinging onto Tom's arm like a parasite. Audrey felt anger bubbling up inside her.

Tom noticed her right away. "Audrey!" he beamed, "Gentleman, and lady, this is Audrey Row. I'm sure you know her father, Winston."

"Your father is my boss, actually." A very tall but overweight man said and shook Audrey's hand.

She greeted all of them, including the slutty-looking woman to which Audrey gave not just a handshake, but a glare.

"Audrey is my lovely and beautiful girlfriend." Tom announced to the crowd of people around them. Everyone looked impressed, though she wasn't sure if they were impressed at Tom finding a catch like her or the other way around. She wasn't exactly the prettiest or most charming girl in the room. In fact, the prettiest girl at the party was standing next to Tom with her arm interlinked with his.

"May I speak to you, Tom?" Audrey asked.

"It can wait can't it? I'm a bit busy." he said, inclining his head to the woman beside him who wasn't paying attention to their conversation but instead talking to someone else. Audrey realized that someone was Mark Rosier.

"Go have fun Audrey." He ordered her this time. Audrey felt like she had no choice but to obey. She wasn't going to start an argument in front of all these important people. Slinking away in defeat, she grabbed another glass of champagne and gulped it down as well.

"Having fun?" said a voice behind her. Audrey turned around. It was Mark. He grabbed her empty glass out of her hand and set it down on the table.

"Not really, no." she said truthfully. "Tom kind of ditched me."

"I noticed." he said, inclining his head to the bombshell of a woman Tom was flirting with.

"Do you know her? I saw you talking." she asked. She was dying to know who this vixen was.

"Yeah I know her. She's my big sister." Mark said.

"She's your sister? You invited her?" Audrey asked wide-eyed. Had Mark invited her to seduce Tom? Was this all some sort of sick plan to break them up?

"Yeah, she works at the Ministry so she's a good contact for Tom." Mark shrugged casually.

"I think I remember her from school." Audrey frowned. She must have been one of those older popular girls Audrey and her friends hated. The kind of girls who all the boys chased after and all the girls wished they looked like. Audrey took another look at Mark. She could see the family resemblance now. Though, no offense to Mark as he was good looking, she was definitely the more attractive sibling.

Audrey stared at Tom again. He was whispering something into her ear and she was smirking. Tom opened the backdoor and slipped inside the house. She followed right behind him.

Audrey's stomach sank to the floor. She had to go after them.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Mark grabbed Audrey's arm and pulled as she tried to walk away.

"He just went inside with her!" she cried, panic filling her voice.

"He's doing business don't bother him." Mark whispered.

"Business? What business can't he do out here? Only _inappropriate_ things happen behind closed doors!" she tried to free herself from him but he was too strong.

"So what if he's about to cheat on you? What are you going to do about it? He's going to do it whether you like it or not." He was staring right at her and Audrey felt tears well up in her eyes. She stopped struggling.

"Don't cry." Mark sighed, "Do you think he'd go to cheat right in front of you? He knows you're watching. It's business."

"Really? You think so?" Audrey said, dabbing her eyes so she wouldn't ruin her makeup.

"Positive." He smiled, "I'm sorry my sister is causing you so much grief. I didn't know when I invited her, I swear. I really didn't think she'd go after him like that."

"Who wouldn't go after him?" Audrey said, half laughing, half crying.

"But I'm sure he's not interested in her." he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know? I mean, she's gorgeous and-and _sexy_." Audrey sighed.

"Because I know him. He's using her. A little flirting here, a kiss on the cheek there. It's how he gets girls to give him things. I've seen him do it before." Mark didn't meet her eye when he said this.

"You don't mind him using your sister?" Audrey said in a surprised voice.

"Not really. She's not exactly a saint either." He scoffed, "Tom may lie about a lot of things, but his feelings for you, aren't a lie. I've never seen him like this. It's _weird_. At first I didn't think it was possible but the way he looks at you…" Mark trailed off looking depressed. It must have been hard for him to realize that Tom wasn't just playing around with Audrey.

"Thank you, Mark. At least I have one friend at this party." Audrey smiled at him.

"Friend?" Mark raised his eyebrows. Audrey nodded.

* * *

"So, that _girlfriend_ of yours. How'd you two meet?" Druella said, placing a hand on Tom's thigh. Tom had brought her into the living room and they were sitting on the couch.

"Hogwarts. She's in my year. Very clever girl, that's why I chose her." Tom spoke quietly.

"I have a boyfriend too you know." She smiled, "Can you guess who?"

"Hmm." Tom said, pretending to be thinking, "It wouldn't be the Minister for Magic would it? Or is it the Head of Magical Law Enforcement? Or both?" he laughed and she did as well.

"Are you suggesting that I sleep with powerful men to advance my career?" Druella feigned anger.

"Well, both of those men are married. So I suppose I am." Tom said in a serious voice. He knew she would take no offense to this.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, you're a very powerful man aren't you?" she slipped out of her high heeled shoe and began touching his foot with her own. "And I'd love to get to know you better."

Tom stared at her and smiled. This woman thought she had him in the palm of her pretty little hand. Tom almost had to fight the urge to laugh. He had absolutely no urge to sleep with her. And she had probably never been rejected by any man before. It would hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I'd also like to get to know you better." Tom said and pulled away from her, "But in a purely business manner."

Druella's eyes went wide, "'I'm sorry?" she blinked.

"I've made it clear that I have a girlfriend. But you're welcome to join my cause, Druella." He took both of her hands in his. "You have Ministry contacts and no man can resist you. You are my perfect little weapon. I want you."

Druella yanked her hands away from him, "You seem to be resisting me just fine."

"True, but I am no ordinary man." Tom stood up and she followed suit. He placed his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair. Druella gulped. "Ask your brother about our next meeting if you _really_ want to get to know me better."

A/N: Ooo don't you just love Mark? What a sweetie! LOL Chapter 24 should be up soon! Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Wow look who updated o.o

Tom walked out the backdoor again and he could hear her shoes clacking against the floors behind him. He quickly made a beeline for Audrey to avoid Druella.

"Speak of the devil." Mark Rosier said to Audrey as Tom came up behind them, "We were just talking about you."

"Good things, I hope." Tom said and snaked an arm around Audrey's waist.

"Of course." Mark smiled, "I'll leave you two then." He gave Audrey a longing look and then grabbed his sister's arm, dragging her away before she could confront Tom again.

"How are you?" Tom said in Audrey's ear.

"Fine." she said coldly. Tom took it that she did not like being left alone all night.

"Don't be like that." Tom whined, "I told you to meet new people."

"You know how socially awkward I am. I just want this night to be over" Audrey sighed.

"So do I." Tom took both of her hands in his and pulled her closer, "Don't you think I'd rather be in bed with you?" He kissed her neck and she shuddered.

"Most of these people are vile." Audrey spoke while his head was still buried in her neck. "And I've seen at least six couples go upstairs. They're not in our bedroom, are they?"

"The door is locked." Tom said, as he surfaced, "But you worry too much. They're just having fun. You know, like last night, wasn't that fun?"

She blushed and mumbled a 'yes.' Tom grinned but she didn't grin back.

"Well did you have fun with that woman?" she asked harshly.

"What woman?" Tom frowned in confusion. Then he realized whom she must have been talking about, "You mean Druella?" he laughed, "Of course not."

"Then what did you go inside for?" she glared.

"I just needed to be with her in private. I would never do that to you." He reached out to her and caressed her cheek.

"Why not? She's gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you are."

Audrey looked at him, wide eyed, "Liar."

Tom chuckled, "I'm not lying. You're beautiful."

Audrey looked speechless. She had no comeback this time.

"It is ten o' clock. Just mingle for a few more hours for me. Please?" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright." Audrey sighed and Tom smiled brightly at her.

"Have a good time." he said before he turned around and walked off to find his Knights. Tom chuckled and shook his head. Women were so easy to manipulate.

He still had a dozen people to meet and didn't have time for Audrey's clingy behavior. Although, he admitted, it was very satisfying to know how attached she was to him. It felt good to be needed.

* * *

The rest of the night dragged on for Audrey but she did have Mark for company every once in a while. Though, he spent most of the time talking to his sister. She seemed very aggravated about something.

About halfway through the night, Audrey was introduced to Nott's girlfriend, who she recognized from Hogwarts. And Malfoy walked by her several times without saying a word.

"Tom let Malfoy in?" Audrey asked skeptically during one of her conversations with Mark.

Mark shrugged, "I guess so." He looked at his watch, "It's midnight. Maybe you should go to bed."

Audrey sighed and shook her head 'no'. She was pretty tired from the day's events but she knew she wasn't allowed to go to bed yet. Tom expected her to stay for the whole party.

"Well, the dancing has just started. You should go." he said, jerking his head towards the large group of slow dancing people. "You like to dance don't you?"

"Ah, yes." Audrey blushed, "I-I can't dance with you though."

Mark laughed, "Not with me, with him." Mark pointed to Tom with the same hand that was holding his glass of wine.

"He's busy." Audrey bit her lip. If she asked Tom to dance, he'd shoot her down for sure.

"Come on, he's not even talking to anyone. He's just watching the crowd." Mark said. Audrey looked at Tom. Yes, he wasn't talking to anyone but Mark was wrong, he wasn't watching the crowd, he was watching Druella. Druella was pressed up against some man and was doing a move that looked more like standing-up-sex than dancing.

"She's really your sister?" Audrey said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Unfortunately." Mark rolled his eyes.

"You're nothing alike." Audrey perceived.

"You'd be surprised." Mark took a sip of wine.

"I haven't seen you with one woman all night. Your friends certainly aren't girl shy." Audrey had seen the other boys kissing girls they barely knew tonight.

"I'm not _shy_." Mark laughed, "Between talking to you and dealing with my sister, I haven't had a chance."

"Well then, go find a girl." Audrey urged.

"And do what with her?" Mark raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"You don't know what to do?" Audrey said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Get out of here!" Mark laughed and pushed her in Tom's direction, "Go dance with him!"

"Fine, fine." Audrey picked up her dress and began walking towards her boyfriend. Looking back at Mark, she noticed he actually had gone to talk to a very skinny blonde with a pointy nose.

"I knew you'd come." Tom said without looking at her. His eyes stayed fixed on Druella as he drank his firewhiskey. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes." she said quietly and he set his drink down. Taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor and put both hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stared at each other.

"She's trying to make me jealous." Tom whispered. Audrey knew who he was talking about.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I rejected her." Tom's hands slid from her hips to her bottom, "We'll be seeing a lot more of her."

"Oh joy." Audrey said sarcastically.

"Be nice. And don't interfere." Tom said in a very serious voice. He was practically scolding her and his grip on her had tightened.

"I'm not a child." Audrey said through gritted teeth.

"Then stop acting like one. You can't spend one minute away from me?" Tom glared.

"Is this about last night? Did I do something?" Audrey was beginning to think something was up. Ever since they had slept together, he had been much more distant.

"Of course not." Tom's voice softened immediately, "Last night was amazing. I told you I loved you, remember?"

"Then why have you been so… cold?" Audrey put her head on his shoulder. She could only do so because of the high heels she was wearing.

"I take this very seriously." Tom said.

"This? What's this?" Audrey urged.

"You ask too many questions." Tom chuckled, seemingly brushing her question off as usual. But then he said, "Remember what I was saying about mudbloods and muggles after graduation?"

"Yes, I remember." Audrey said. Tom had made her think very hard about how wizards had been forced into hiding and the unfairness of it all.

"My friends and I, and many people here tonight, believe what I believe. That muggles should not be in power anymore and mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to learn magic. Along with other things." He ended vaguely, "I have a vision, Audrey. I am going to change the world. This is very important to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. " She understood just fine. But she wasn't sure if she agreed yet. And Tom had some very cold and vindictive ways of dealing with this 'problem'. Audrey closed her eyes and took a deep breath into his neck. She was getting that feeling again: the feeling of doubt over her relationship. Why was she with this man?

As if sensing her anxiety, Tom enveloped her in a warm hug. "I know it's difficult for you. But you will come to see things my way in time, I promise."

He pulled away from her and looked at her face, "You look tired."

"I am tired. I barely pulled off this meal." she said, sounding exasperated. The dinner had taken her all day and right about now, she felt like climbing into her very soft, very expensive bed.

"I know, but I'm going to need you to stay up until everyone leaves." Tom licked his lips, "I think I liked last night too much." He smirked,

Audrey couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, "Stop it!" she wacked him playfully on his chest. Audrey could feel people staring at them. Their eyes were locked on her: the girl who got Tom Riddle.

"I can't control the fact that I'm attracted to you." His lips hovered over hers tantalizingly. Audrey had to stop herself from grabbing his face and forcing his lips on top of hers. "I need to get under your dress tonight. So don't fall asleep."

"And if I do?" Audrey asked, though she hardly felt tired anymore. Now she was just turned on.

"Then I'll wake you up." Tom said. Now she was starting to remember why she was with Tom. He certainly knew how to make her laugh. For someone so cruel, he was very funny and so cute. It was impossible to stay mad at him for long especially when he was smiling at you and telling you how attractive and special you are. Not to mention, his hands were feeling so good on her body.

"Not to spoil the mood," Tom said, as he absentmindedly began playing with a lock of hair that had fallen out of her bun, "But I can't help but notice you've been talking to Rosier all night."

"Not just him." Audrey felt panic rise into her chest.

"Please don't talk to him anymore." Tom ordered her. Then, seeing her disappointed face, he continued, "He's putting on his nice guy act isn't he?"

"Act?" Audrey wanted to know what Tom was talking about.

"Rosier is just as bad as the rest of them. Don't be fooled." Tom said. Audrey frowned. She wanted to say, 'You mean, just as bad as _you_.' But she held her tongue. Tom had some nerve, trying to build himself up like that. How could he tell her to stay away from Mark when he was even worse?

"Okay." Audrey agreed anyway. The last thing she wanted to do was pick a fight with Tom. Because it would be a battle lost.

"Good." He smiled and patted her on the head. Audrey pursed her lips. She hated when he treated her like some kind of pet.

Audrey could see Mark dancing with the blonde he had been talking to behind Tom's shoulder. He was looking back at her with a feeble smile. Audrey felt really guilty. From their few encounters, Mark really did seem like a nice person and the last thing she wanted to do was make him feel bad. And she couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him to see her and Tom together all the time.

Tom clung to her tightly and rubbed her lower back gently. "You can have me for the rest of the night if you like." he said in a deep voice.

"No more business tonight?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from Mark's.

He shook his head. "I think I've left quite the impression already. I want to spend time with my favorite girl."

But Audrey had the sneaking suspicion that he only wanted to keep her away from Mark for the rest of the evening. She smiled at his jealousy. It was kind of sweet, she admitted. After all that had happened in the past week, she was glad things were getting back to normal. No, better than normal, things were spectacular and Audrey didn't want it to stop. She stood, swaying in the arms of her true love feeling utterly blissful. This was what love was supposed to feel like. She could overlook everything he had done in the past, as long as she got to have those moments with him when everything was perfect.

"Tom?" Audrey looked into his eyes hopefully.

"Hmm?" he touched her cheek lightly while bending down to listen.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Audrey." Then he bent down and kissed her.

* * *

Audrey woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. She had ended up going to sleep at 3 in the morning but her internal clock woke her up at 9 anyway. She sat up in the bed slowly, trying not to wake Tom, who was fast asleep next to her and still naked under the covers. Audrey rolled her neck to try and get the kinks out but the pain was persistent. She must have slept in a bad way. She barely even remembered falling asleep last night. After they had made love, Audrey and Tom had fallen asleep talking about the party.

Audrey looked at Tom and couldn't help but smile. She had had her doubts but it seemed as though he was truthfully in love with her.

"So cute." She whispered to herself as she stared into his beautiful face.

An owl flew in the open bedroom window and dropped a letter on the bedside table. Audrey picked it up and saw it was addressed to Tom from Hogwarts. She didn't dare look at it, as that would surely cause trouble. He would see it when he woke up.

She got up from the bed as quietly as she could, covering her naked breasts from the cold and tip toed into the bathroom.

Audrey reached for the faucet but then stopped. The sound of the bath might wake Tom up. Maybe she should have her bath in the washroom across the hall. Deciding that would be best, she grabbed a green towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself. It was early so no one would see her and the next bathroom was just feet away from the master bedroom anyway.

When Audrey entered the bedroom again, Tom was still sleeping very soundly. Relieved, she made sure the towel was secure, grabbed a change of clothes and then opened the door to the hallway.

Audrey stepped out into the corridor where she almost bumped into a blonde figure.

"Sorry!" they both said at once. And as the person walked away, she realized it was the same blonde Mark had been talking to last night. She had slept over. Audrey felt a surge of anger and scoffed. Tom was right. Mark was just like the rest of the disgusting bastards. How could he have sex with some stranger? Didn't he have feelings for her?

Even after her bath, Audrey still felt extremely annoyed. About halfway through making breakfast she could hear them all walking around upstairs. She even heard Tom's laugh a couple times. At least he was in a good mood.

Mulciber was the first to enter the kitchen and demand his orange juice be made with the new oranges and not the ones from two days ago.

"You'll get the same juice as everyone else and if you don't like it then you can make it yourself." Audrey growled at him.

"Bitch…" Mulciber said under his breath and walked out the back kitchen door. Nott and Rosier came in the front door right after.

"Good morning!" Rosier said brightly, leaning over the kitchen island. Nott yanked a strip of bacon from the plate and devoured it.

"Last night was awesome." Nott cheered.

"Glad you enjoyed yourselves." Audrey said, giving Mark a cold stare. Mark raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well then," Nott looked back and forth at the two suspiciously, "I'll just go wait in the dining room. Food looks great by the way."

"Thank you, Nott." Audrey smiled at him before he left.

"Okay, what did I do?" Mark asked after Nott left but she was sure he was probably listening at the door.

"You slept with that girl last night didn't you?" Audrey accused him straight away.

"Which girl? I was with a bunch last night." Mark said. Audrey's mouth fell open.

"A _bunch_? I meant the one who slept over." Audrey said, her arms crossed and her mouth thin.

"Oh, her. Yeah I did. You're mad about that? Why?" Mark laughed. Audrey was not amused.

"I thought you liked me." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she realized how ridiculous they sounded. Mark quickly pointed this fact out to her.

"I do." he said slowly, "But I can't exactly have you in my bed, now can I? I can't believe you're _jealous_." A huge smile crept onto his face.

"I am _not_ jealous!" Audrey said a little too loudly. "I just think it's very low of you."

"You told me to find a girl!" he protested, "I was thinking about you the whole time if that makes you feel any better."

"Oh my god, that does not make me feel better." Audrey said, feeling violated.

"You better not let Tom know that you like me back." Mark said happily. He was enjoying this very much.

"I do not like you back." Audrey glared. Just then, an owl flew through the kitchen window and dropped a letter in her hand.

"Then why do you care who I sleep with?" Mark challenged her.

"Because," she paused, "It's very flattering that you like me. And then you go and do something like this. I thought I was special."

"It's just sex." Mark said, "It doesn't mean anything to me."

"It means something to me." Audrey mumbled and fiddled with the envelope in her hand.

"I know it does. That's why it kills me to see you going to bed with him." Mark breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry." Audrey apologized sincerely.

"He rubs it in my face, you know. Every chance he gets." Mark sighed, "I deserve it, though."

"You can't help it." Audrey said, putting a hand on his arm.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Mark said quickly and rushed out of the back of the kitchen. Audrey assumed he must have heard footsteps and put two and two together because Tom walked in the front kitchen door not a second later.

"Smells nice." Tom complimented her cooking and kissed her on the mouth.

"Help me bring it out?" Audrey tried not to sound too guilty. Just a few hours ago Tom had told her not to talk to Mark anymore and here she was, disobeying him already.

"Sure. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he began to levitate the plates into the next room.

"Like a baby." Audrey smiled, her palms sweating. Tom was like a wild animal; he could smell her fear.

"Is something the matter?" he said as they appeared in front of his friends. Audrey shook her head and quickly walked to her seat, head bowed. Oh no. He knew. He definitely knew.

Tom sat down at the head of the table and began eating As soon as he served himself, the others joined in. That's when Audrey remembered the letter in her apron pocket. The crisp envelope looked like it was from Vicky. Her heart sank. She had hoped it was from her parents. Audrey opened it slowly and unfolded the paper.

"Who's that from?" Tom leaned over to look at the letter.

"Vicky's just wondering how I'm doing." she said, quickly crumpling the letter and shoving it in between her thighs. She didn't want Tom reading her letters like he had in the past. Having him involved in every aspect of her life made her feel uneasy.

Tom glared at her. "Audrey, let me see that letter." He held out his hand.

Audrey sighed and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. She placed it in his outstretched hand and he began reading it casually while drinking his tea.

"Victoria is very disappointed about how you left your parents house Audrey." Tom tut-tut-ted sarcastically. "She also wants to know if you are available to talk about the matter next week."

Tom set the paper down on the table and pushed it towards her. "So, are you available?"

Audrey blinked at him. "Uh…no?"

Tom nodded, "Exactly. There's nothing to discuss with her anyway."

Audrey nodded back. He was right. What was Vicky trying to make her do? Move back in with her parents? That wasn't going to happen. But still, she wanted to make up with them so badly.

"I've got a meeting with Professor Dippet today." Tom said to the table. "I am applying for a job at Hogwarts."

Audrey almost dropped her fork, "As a teacher? That means you're leaving?"

"I haven't gotten the job yet. But yes, if I get it I'll be leaving." Seeing the look of horror on Audrey's face, he continued, "I could visit on weekends or buy you a place in Hogsmeade."

Audrey frowned. Why hadn't he told her about this sooner? If he got the job he'd have to live at Hogwarts. She was planning on getting a job here, in London at the Ministry. Audrey's stomach lurched. Her father would have gotten her a paid internship in his division no problem. But now he was much too mad at her. Audrey sighed and poked at her food with the fork.

"I suppose I should start looking for a job too." Audrey said after a few moments of silence at the table. She boys seemed to have been just as shocked as she was. They had all stopped talking.

"I'm sure I can get you something at the Ministry." Tom said casually. He looked at Mark and smiled, "Mark, your sister could help Audrey get a job, couldn't she?"

"I suppose so." Mark said, avoiding Tom's eyes. He had been picking at his food in misery just like Audrey was.

"Oh, no. Couldn't you ask…someone else. Anyone else?" Audrey pleaded. She did not want anything to do with that whore. And she certainly didn't want to owe her anything.

"Audrey, didn't I tell you to be nice?" Tom scolded.

Audrey bowed her head and continued to pick at her food. Great. She would rather face her angry father than have to work with Druella Rosier.

Tom put his hand on her head and ruffled the back of her hair. Audrey looked up to give him an annoyed look and smoothed down her messed up hair. He chuckled and poked her in the ribs. Audrey recoiled.

"Cheer up." He said with a playful smile. "You can come visit me at Hogwarts any time you like. It'll be just like old times." He poked her again and licked his lips. Audrey scoffed. Old times? They had graduated two weeks ago.

"You could have told me before." Audrey mumbled and then stuffed her mouth with food to avoid any more conversation.

"I'm sorry." He whispered next to her ear and kissed the side of her head. "Forgive me?"

"Fine." Audrey said after she had swallowed.

"I've got to get going if I want to make it to the castle on time." He said and planted and exaggerated and wet kiss on her cheek. Audrey wiped it away mockingly.

"Ew!" she shouted and shoved him. Audrey beamed, it was like they were suddenly the only two people at the table, even though she could hear the others whooping and cheering.

Tom stood up and saluted the table jokingly. "See you later, men." Everyone but Audrey saluted back, "Sweetheart."

"When will you be back?" Audrey asked.

"Shouldn't take me long. I'll be back before dinner." he replied and tucked his chair in. "Stay out of trouble, hmm?" the last statement was directed at everyone.

The table rang with goodbyes and Tom exited through the west doors into the foyer. It was a couple minutes before Audrey heard the front door open and shut with his departure.

Audrey gathered everyone's plate when breakfast was finished. She picked up Mark's plate last and avoided eye contact.

"So!" said Mulciber very loudly when Audrey reentered the dining room after putting away the dishes, "I don't know about you guys but I'm spending the rest of my day in the pool."

"Sounds like my kind of day." Lestrange agreed and the boys all rushed upstairs to get their swim trunks. Rosier lagged behind like he wanted to say something to her but in the end, he followed the rest of the boys out of the dining room.

Audrey sighed, she would have loved some time in the pool but not with those clowns around. It looked like she'd be doomed to a day reading in the living room, waiting for Tom to come home.


	25. Chapter 25

Tom patiently sat inside the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. It was summer holiday so there were no classes and the corridors were empty and quiet. Tom had never seen the school without the cheerful bustle of his fellow students. It almost broke his heart that he wasn't a student here anymore. Once he returned to teach he'd be home again; Hogwarts was where he belonged. He'd also have prime access to a fresh batch of recruits and more time to go looking for items that belonged to the founders.

Right now he was waiting on Headmaster Dippet to arrive so that the interview could begin. Tom knew he was a shoe-in for the job. There was no student that Dippet loved more than Tom Riddle. Even when the all-knowing Dumbledore had accused him of killing the mudblood girl, Dippet had stood by him, never wavering.

"Tom Riddle!" the voice of an old man rang from the office door. Tom stood up from the old, wooden chair as Dippet entered the room, "So good to see you again."

"Thank you, sir. It's very nice to see you as well. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Yes, well it was my pleasure." He smiled and shook Tom's hand. "Sit down, sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. Dippet sat in the large ornate chair behind it.

Tom tried to read the Headmaster's expression as they both took their seats. He noted that the older man looked wary. Tom straightened up in his chair anxiously. Had Dumbledore gotten to Dippet before he could?

"Now Tom I have a feeling as to why you are here…" Dippet said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"You do, sir?" Tom smiled, but his insides were churning.

"Oh yes, Dumbledore told me you'd come knocking about the Defense Against the Dark Arts job." He gave Tom a look as if inviting him to challenge his assumption.

"Dumbledore?" Tom said, not able to hide his distain. Of course Dumbledore had warned Dippet the second he had graduated. Thankfully though, the Headmaster was on Tom's side.

"Now, I've always pegged you for a Ministry type. I had no idea you wanted to teach, Tom." said Dippet.

"I love children, Professor. Young minds to mold and such." Tom smiled weakly. He drummed his fingers against his thigh as he tried to gage where Dippet was going with this.

"I'm sure you'd make an excellent teacher. You certainly have a lot of knowledge to share." Dippet cleared his throat, "However, you are only 18, my boy."

"Professor, you know I'm more qualified than any of the older candidates." Tom scoffed. This was ludicrous! So what if he was only 18? He could run circles around any wizard no matter what his age.

"In terms of skill, probably." Headmaster Dippet said, leaning back into his chair. "But you yourself are still a child. Being a teacher takes more than knowledge of spells. Dealing with children responsibly and correctly requires maturity and life experience. Maybe in a few years you can apply again."

"Sir, I think my role as Head Boy proved that I can be more than responsible with younger children. And they students here, they already look up to me." Tom argued. He knew this must be Dumbledore's work. He must have fed Dippet all of this crap.

"I'm sorry, Tom but I really do think you are much too young for the job. You've gotten dozens of offers from the Ministry. I'm sure you can get a job on the school board and that could give you a lot of insight into the educational process-"

"Please, Professor," Tom interrupted, "This is my dream job. Hogwarts is my home."

"To be honest," Dippet spoke slowly, sensing Tom's impending burst of anger, "I've already promised the job to someone else."

Tom stood up from his chair. Dippet looked like he thought Tom was about to strike him. "I see. Well I will definitely take up your offer to come back in a few years. It was good to see you Headmaster. Thank you for your time."

Dippet stood up from his chair as well, surprised that things hadn't gone down differently. "You really are my favorite student Tom. So bright, so talented, you have so much potential. And you proved Dumbledore wrong today."

"I did? How so?" Tom asked curiously. What had Dumbledore said about him?

"Dumbledore was certain you would be a sore loser in all this. He never did take a liking to you did he?"

"No, he didn't. But you can't please everyone I suppose." Tom smiled and stuck out his hand for the Headmaster to shake. Dippet shook his hand with his feeble, elderly grip.

"I look forward to you applying again. If I'm still Headmaster that is!" Dippet chuckled.

"Thank you again, Headmaster. I will absolutely take what you said into consideration."

And with that, Tom left the office raging on the inside. Turned down because of his age? After all of the praise he had received during his years at Hogwarts, he couldn't get a simple teaching job at his old school?

Tom felt himself heating up from the anger as he walked through the castle towards the front door. He had not been expecting this. In his mind, naïve, old, blithering Dippet would have welcomed him with open arms and a fat salary. But instead, he had come to find that Dumbledore had polluted the man's mind with ideas that he was too young to be any good yet. Even Dumbledore had to know the truth; Lord Voldemort was the greatest sorcerer alive and was even overqualified for the job of a mere teacher. The fact that he was only 18 years old should have been viewed as a great asset not as a detriment. Now how long would he have to wait to get into Hogwarts? This was a giant kink in his plan. But Lord Voldemort always has a plan B.

* * *

Audrey found herself sitting by the pool in the backyard with a book clutched to her chest. Nott and Rosier had convinced her to sit and watch the gang play in the water all day. Of course, she wouldn't dare get in herself. She was sitting on the wooden chair with her legs folded in so that her skirt covered her legs like a blanket.

She decided to write Vicky a message back, just to let her know that she was okay. She was so tempted to write to her parents too but she just couldn't face them yet. Audrey sighed and watched as Lestrange did a cannon ball while Avery and Nott tried to force each other underwater. Mulciber was floating on his back in the shallow end and Rosier was sitting by the edge of the pool, his feet dangling under the water.

Audrey had not spoken to Mark since that morning. They had avoided each other all afternoon and now the sun was beginning to set over the backyard. Audrey was still beating herself up over what she had said to him in the morning. Her insecurities had gotten the best of her and God help her if Tom found out. She was expecting him to come home any time now. It was taking him unusually long to return. True, Hogwarts was a bit of a journey but he should have apparated into the city by now.

"Stop splashing me!" Mulciber shot up and yelled at Avery who was laughing like mad.

Audrey felt a couple drops of water fly onto her arm and she wiped them off hastily. "Watch it, will you." She grumbled and Avery flashed her a crude hand sign. The boys laughed and Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm out. My skin's all wrinkly." Lestrange said and he hopped out of the pool, grabbing a towel on the chair next to Audrey.

Audrey heard the front door slam and jumped. She shut her book quickly. Tom was home. The boys who were still in the pool all jumped out and grabbed towels, splashing Audrey's skirt in the process. She got up to try and get out of their way.

She scoffed at the boys who were now fighting over towels, straightened out her blouse and then walked confidently into the house to greet her boyfriend.

Tom was still in the foyer when she found him. He sensed her presence and stared right at her with a rage that startled Audrey so badly, she tripped and stumbled over her own feet.

"How'd it go?" Audrey asked, though she knew what the answer was. Judging by his expression, he had been turned down.

Tom scoffed, "How do you think?"

"You didn't get the job? But Dippet loves you." Audrey wrung her hands anxiously.

He spoke as he started to walk into the living room, "Yes, well your favorite teacher managed to persuade him not to give me the job." He snarled at her as if it was her fault.

Audrey stopped a few feet away from him. Tom flopped down onto the largest couch and put his feet up. "Dumbledore?"

Tom nodded. At that moment, his friends tumbled into the living room, their hair dripping wet, clutching towels.

"Evening, Tom." They all bowed. Tom completely ignored them.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" Audrey offered.

"Of course not." Tom laughed coldly, "You know what Dippet said to me?"

"W-what?" Audrey said uncomfortably.

"His excuse was that I was too _young_ for the job. Told me to come back in a few years when I am more _mature_." Tom glared. Audrey could hear the boys whispering a shuffling nervously behind her. She looked at them with concerned looks but none of them would look her in the eye. Especially Rosier, who was avoiding her eyes by focusing on the pattern of her skirt. Audrey cursed internally. Hadn't they all dealt with Tom's fits of rage before? Couldn't they help her?

"Well, I think that was really unfair of him, but at least he said you could apply again later." Audrey smiled, trying to show Tom the bright side of the day.

"You're right, Audrey." Tom sat up.

"I am?" she blinked.

"Yes. You see I have only proved myself as a student…a boy. I have to prove myself as a man now." He said, lacing his fingers together in his lap, "Which is why right after I left Hogwarts I found myself another job."

"So quickly?" Audrey looked shocked. She turned around and everyone else did too.

"Of course, I had this lined up incase anything fell through." Tom said with an edge to his voice, "But I'm still pretty pissed off about not returning to Hogwarts. One day, I suppose."

Audrey felt relief sweep over her. It looked as though his anger was dissipating. She walked towards him and despite the gasps from the others telling her she shouldn't, she dared to sit down next to Tom. She could tell he was still angry, but he hadn't snapped at her yet.

"Are you alright?" Audrey asked, placing a hand on his leg.

"I'm fine." He brushed her hand away, then finally he addressed one of his friends, "Avery, get me a piece of parchment, I need to write down all those invited to the next meeting."

Avery rushed out of the room to find some parchment in the office.

"The rest of you, leave. And not back into the pool." Tom glared and they all rushed out of the room, bumping into one another as they all tried to go through the doorway at once. Audrey stood up to leave as well but Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Not you. You stay."

Avery returned promptly with parchment and a quill with ink. When Tom dismissed him as well, Avery gave a look of distain towards Audrey and then left.

Audrey's heart was racing. Why was she the only one allowed to stay? She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

Tom pulled a folder out of his briefcase and began laying out papers over the coffee table.

"So, how was _your_ day? Better than mine I hope." Tom asked, though he didn't sound concerned at all.

"Boring. I cooked, cleaned up the kitchen a bit and watched everyone swim in the pool. Read a little as well." Audrey said quietly, trying to predict his reaction.

He looked over at her, right into her eyes. Audrey could only hold his gaze for a couple seconds before she felt too intimidated. He continued to stare even when she looked away.

He raised his hand and Audrey flinched. Tom laughed, "Do I scare you?" he said as his hand slipped across the back of her neck.

"Honestly? A little bit, yes. I hate when you're angry." she admitted.

"I'm not angry at _you_." He was playing with the baby hairs on her neck, giving her goose bumps.

"Still…" Audrey mumbled lamely before she melted into the neck massage he was giving her.

"I wanted to be alone with you. I wanted to be alone with you, because you make me feel better." he said as he went back to shuffling his papers. One hand was still caressing the skin on her neck.

Audrey blushed. He was so sweet. She suddenly felt bad for thinking the worst of him. He had had no reason to hurt her. Why would she think he would? He was just reaching out to her, looking for love. When she put her hand on his leg again, he didn't brush her away.

"What are you looking at?" Audrey asked. She knew this was pushing it but she wanted to test his boundaries.

"Information on everyone who came to the party yesterday. I need to decide who I want to invite to the next meeting." He said calmly and without hesitation.

"I'm allowed to know this now?" Audrey teased and poked him in the shoulder.

"It's not confidential information. You can look if you like." he smiled. "You're making me feel better already. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Audrey beamed, "Hold on, you never told me…where did you find work?"

"Oh, Mr. Borgin gave me a position at his shop." Tom said without looking up.

"Borgin and Burkes?" Audrey blinked. Borgin and Burkes was a sketchy little shop in Knockturn Alley. It was the kind of job that didn't require any education and it was far below Tom's level.

"That's the one." He said as he began drawing lines in names on the paper in front of him.

"Why? Weren't you offered a position in the Minister's office?"

"Not interested." He said shortly. Audrey frowned. How could he not be interested in working for the Minister himself? Why would he want to be a lowly store clerk instead?

"Borgin made a position just for me. I won't be working the till." Tom continued. "Doesn't pay much but it's not as if I need the money."

"So working for Borgin…this has a purpose?" Audrey asked.

"Of course." Tom said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Which is?" Audrey pressed.

"Which is, none of your concern." He grinned and patted her on the head like a puppy. Audrey crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch away from him. "Don't be sore, sweetheart. " He teased. He bent over her, held her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead.

Audrey's cheeks reddened and Tom laughed at her. "When is this meeting?" she asked, still pouting.

"Next week Wednesday." He shuffled papers. Audrey looked over his shoulder and saw he was making weird markings and abbreviations next to the names. Most people were being crossed out.

"Can I come?" she asked quietly, half hoping he wouldn't even hear her.

He turned his head, looked her dead in the eyes and said, "No."

"Why-" she started but he cut her off immediately.

"No, Audrey. End of discussion." There was no anger in his voice but his words sounded absolute and Audrey did not dare cross him. At least she had tried to get into the meeting. It seemed as though he had no intention of mixing business with pleasure when it came to her. But she was just dying to know what he was really planning to do with all these people and connections. She was beginning to feel like a trophy wife: out for the public to see but kept in the dark about everything else.

"I don't understand anything you do." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Relax. You don't need to know. It's not for you." Tom said.

"What do you mean 'not for me'?" she whined. She spotted Druella's name on the page and when Tom got to it, he didn't cross it out like he had with the previous 3 names. He marked Druella's name with a star.

"You're…dainty and cute. Like a little flower." He chuckled.

"And _she's _not so she can handle it?" Audrey said, pointing to Druella's name.

"Druella is no innocent flower. She can take care of herself."

"And I can't?"

"_I _take care of you." He said and Audrey felt goosebumps forming on her arms. His words spoke volumes to her. She had never thought about it before but Tom did take care of her. He bought her clothes, make up, shoes, put food on the table, and soon he was going to get her a job.

"I suppose." She admitted defeat, "You do a good job too…"

"But?" he continued her sentence, smiling.

"But," she smiled back, "I'm just…curious."

"You cannot just step into the group. There's a screening process." He said, waving the papers in front of her face to make his point.

"I'm your girlfriend! Don't I get a free pass?" Audrey complained.

"Of course not." Tom scoffed. "I decide who's a good fit and who's not and you are not. Didn't I say end of discussion?"

"Sorry." she said quickly and bowed her head.

"You're forgiven. I'm just trying to protect you, alright?" he said, tucking her hair behind her ear before going back to his list.

"Alright." She whispered.

It took him almost an hour to go through the names. Not because there were so many, but because he would sit and study some of the names for a few minutes before deciding. It was actually really fascinating looking at him execute his screening process. It was like he was envisioning a scenario of the future for each person. Though Audrey had no idea what his reasoning was to keep someone. It made Audrey wonder what she would have to do to see what he was up to.

Audrey knew it was time to get up and make dinner but she didn't want to. She wanted to sit and watch him some more.

"I should go make dinner now. What do you want?" she asked, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Whatever you're making." He shrugged.

"Macaroni pie?" she smiled.

"What?" he laughed.

"It's Scottish. Baked macaroni and cheese." She said, her hand finding his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Sounds good. Can I help?"

Audrey stared at him, perplexed. He wanted to cook with her?

"Sure…do you…know how?" she said slowly.

"Eh, not really no. But you can teach me." He stood up and offered her his hand then guided her into the kitchen.

* * *

Audrey had surprised Tom today by showing what seemed like genuine interest in the Knights. But, he knew that if he showed her now, she'd be disgusted and she'd leave. Forbidding her from the meetings was the best plan for now until he had convinced her to see things his way. Eventually, she'd do whatever he asked her to but it would take some time to mold her mind.

Full on the dinner of macaroni pie, he lounged lazily on the couch in the living room while his Knights ate left over cherry pie from the party in the dining room and Audrey cleaned up the kitchen. Learning to cook with her was an interesting experience. She had shown him the spells to grate cheese, cut onions, and how to get the milk to pour exactly the right amount. It was something they didn't teach at Hogwarts so he knew nothing about cooking spells before this. He got the hang of them immediately and to his astonishment, he actually enjoyed it a little. And while the macaroni was baking he had scooped his girl up for a quickie in the bedroom.

Despite the horrendous interview at Hogwarts that morning, he was feeling pretty content. Next week he would be starting his new job and finding more Horcruxes would be much easier. Plus, he was about to gain almost 50 new followers.

"All done." Audrey said as she entered the room. She sat down in the armchair opposite the couch.

"Your birthday is in two weeks." Tom said as he stared at the fire that was burning to his right. "What would you like to do?"

"I hadn't thought about it." She frowned. "I'll probably go out with my friends or something."

"Hmm…" he said, taking it into consideration. It was her first birthday they would be spending together and he wanted it to be special. If she wished to spend it with her friends then he supposed he would have to let her. Merlin, her friends got in the way of everything. "Sounds good. But, I'd like to take you out to dinner as well."

"Sure. I'm not complaining." Audrey beamed. "Somewhere fancy?"

"Naturally." Tom smiled back.

Silence passed over them for a few minutes. Audrey cracked open and book and began reading. He could hear his knights playing exploding snap at the kitchen table.

"By the way," he said careful to present this lightly, "I spoke to Druella and she said there's an opening in the Law Enforcement office."

"Oh, great." She said but she didn't sound too enthusiastic about it.

"It's a secretary job. You've basically already got it if Druella puts in a good word."

"Well, thank her for me." Audrey said with a hint of sarcasm.

Tom laughed, "You can thank her yourself on Wednesday."

Audrey didn't respond to this but instead, pretended to be reading her book. Tom could clearly see she wasn't actually reading. Her eyes weren't even moving. He realized it probably wasn't a good idea to stick Druella and Audrey together but he needed to plant Audrey in the Ministry as well and Druella was the way to go. The two girls would just have to suck it up. Especially since Tom was seriously considering letting Druella move in.

Druella had begged him to let her join the inner circle and move in like her brother. Of course, she had offered plenty of sexual favours in return which he had promptly rejected. But, nonetheless he was, as of this moment, planning on complying with the request. This, he knew, would enrage Audrey so he figured he better make her birthday pretty spectacular.

That night, Tom sat in bed while Audrey slept next to him. It was almost 2 in the morning but he couldn't sleep. The day's events were still tormenting him. He had tried to brush it off like it was nothing, but Dippet's rejection was getting to him. This turn of events was not something he was expecting. Staying at Hogwarts would have been the better option for him. Especially since it would have been a great excuse to spend more time away from Audrey. He hated to admit it, but seeing her only on weekends would have done him good. His growing attachment to her was becoming alarming. Thank Merlin this job would take some of his time away from her too.

He could always get one of his followers, probably Mucliber or Lestrange, to keep an eye on her while he worked. He still had to make sure that she didn't reconcile with her parents or spend too much time with her friends. She would soon understand that Tom was her life now and no one else mattered. And he still had to make sure that any blossoming relationship between Audrey and Mark Rosier was killed quickly.

He was not blind to the way they avoided looking at each other in his company. He merely pretended not to hear them talking when he wasn't in the room. He knew how weak Audrey could be when it came to men. Never having received attention before him, he knew how easy she fell prey to a man's advances. He sincerely did not want to have to kill Mark so he figured it best to keep Audrey in line instead. She would be much easier to scare into submission anyway.

Audrey's chest rose and fell with each breath. She was fast asleep and unaware that he was still awake. He sighed and slid down next to her.

"I hate you." He whispered to her, though he knew she wouldn't hear. "I can't stand you." His eyes lingered over her eyelashes, lips, collarbone, breasts. He scowled. This woman caused him so much grief yet so much excitement. He put his lips on her collarbone, hard enough to call it a kiss but soft enough to keep her asleep.

He set his head down, put an arm around her stomach and after a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep himself.


	26. Chapter 26

Audrey had her face twisted up in concentration as she tried to pin up the four French braids she had made to the back of her head. She was getting ready for the first meeting of Tom's club. Though, she didn't know why she had to get dressed up if she wasn't even really invited. Over fifty people would be coming over tonight to do God-knows-what. She was already tired of having people over.

Audrey groaned as one of her thick braids popped out of place.

"Need some help?" Tom said. He was standing behind her in their bathroom, adjusting his tie.

"Yes, thank you." she sighed.

"There's probably a spell for this." He took her hair and strategically placed two pins to keep it in place.

"There." he said, tugging on it to make sure it was secure. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "You look beautiful." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Help me greet everyone and then you can start making dinner."

"Okay." Audrey said. Since she wasn't a part of the actual meeting, she would be offering refreshments only; like a maid. Audrey wasn't too pleased about this but what could she do? Until she proved to him that she was worthy of entering then she would have to serve everyone else.

"Don't forget to thank Druella for getting you that job. There were 10 other girls who wanted to be the Head of Magical Law Enforcement's secretary but Druella nabbed it for you."

"I'll let her know how much I appreciate it." Audrey said gloomily.

"Great." He smiled. Tom had been really happy all day long. Excited about the meeting, she assumed. His plans were really taking off. She knew they would. He was brilliant at everything and this was no different.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone." he said, still beaming. "Come on let's go, I can hear them."

He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her out of the bathroom and then into the corridor. Audrey could hear soft, gentle music playing downstairs and people greeting each other with 'hello's and 'good evening's.

When they walked down the stairs, silence fell over the crowd and Audrey immediately began to sweat. They were all looking at her, scrutinizing her. She imagined many of them had not noticed her at the party but now that they knew who she was, all eyes were on her. She felt like she was making some sort of horribly awkward debut.

Everyone flocked towards Tom and he squeezed her hand tightly to make sure she didn't slip away.

"Thank you for coming." He said to everyone, "Yes, it's just down the stairs." He gestured to the basement steps. The basement was the only place big enough to hold the meeting so that is where they would be tonight. Audrey would be busy making dinner in the kitchen but when she was finished she was allowed to eat with them downstairs. The meeting would be over by then though. She would miss the whole thing. It was very convenient.

"This is Audrey." Tom said, nudging her back to the current situation.

"Hi." she said as brightly as she could. "Nice to meet you." She said over and over again to everyone. They all looked as excited to meet her, as they were to meet Tom. Was his popularity rubbing off on her?

Druella came by and shook hands with Tom. "Nice to see you again." she said. Her fingers brushed against his when they let go.

"Yes, I'm glad you could join us." He stood tall against her, staring her down.

Druella's eyes shifted to Audrey's. "Hi, I'm Druella Rosier. You're friends with Mark too, right?" she grinned.

"Uh," Audrey looked at Tom who was stone-faced. "Well, um, k-kind of." She ended awkwardly. Druella just giggled.

"You have very pretty eyes." she said as she stared into them. Audrey tried hard not the blink.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you downstairs then." she said and sauntered down the stairs behind everyone else.

Once everyone had gone down and only Tom's friends were left in the foyer, Tom turned to her and said, "Friends with Mark hmm?"

"She did that on purpose." Audrey whined.

"I know, don't worry." He laughed. She had never seen him in such a good mood. "I've told everyone they could have steak and kidney pie, is that alright?"

Audrey nodded. "Great. I've got five tables set up for dinner tonight so maybe a big pie each? And whatever else you had in mind. I've got some really nice wine in the cupboard too."

"Alright, got it. I'll just go change so I don't get this dirty." She gestured to the red dress he had bought her in muggle London. It was the first time she was wearing it. Tom originally wanted her to wear it at the housewarming party but later decided against it. Maybe he thought it too revealing? As if this was a more appropriate time to wear it.

"Good girl. I can't wait to eat your cooking. I am starving." He slid his hands around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I better go. See you at 9. I'll send a couple men to help you alright?"

He went downstairs last and shut the heavy basement door behind him. Audrey quickly changed upstairs into a plain blue dress and got to work.

Rolling up her sleeves, she began cutting the meat for the pie. She wondered what they were doing down there without her. It was strange being in the kitchen by herself when she knew that so many people were crowded around tables below her. The house was very quiet too. She couldn't hear anything past the basement door and figured that Tom had spelled it to keep her from listening.

It was lonely up here by herself: even if she didn't like the company that had come over. It was the first time she had really been alone in a while and her mind was beginning to drift off into thoughts of her parents. She should really send them an owl. It had been a couple weeks and she hadn't heard from them. Vicky had sent her another letter begging to meet her but Tom had forced her to reject it again. Luckily though, Vicky and Claire had landed jobs at the Ministry of Magic as well. Vicky was working in the Improper Use of Magic Office and Claire was working in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, which Audrey found amusing since Claire caused magical accidents and catastrophes all the time.

Today was Claire's first day so she had wished her luck over the floo network this morning. She had to do it while Tom was taking a shower to keep him from finding out. Audrey promised both girls that she would have lunch with them everyday as soon as she started working. She hoped Tom wouldn't mind. An hour or so everyday wasn't too much was it? She knew Tom's friends would be keeping an eye on her and of course she would be working in close quarters with Druella too.

Setting the meat aside, she began to gather all the ingredients for the dough and mix them together in a big bowl with her wand. She figured she could pair the pies with some salad and ice cream for dessert. They had plenty of ice cream in the freezer. She could dress it up with strawberries or melted chocolate. She had every intention of impressing the pants off everyone down there with her cooking.

Ten minutes to dinnertime, Audrey rushed back upstairs and slipped into her dress again. By the time she came back down, the pie was just about ready.

"Everything ready?" Lestrange said as he swung open the kitchen door. Nott was with him pushing a cart.

"Yes." Audrey said as she duplicated the fifth pie.

"We should have them just magically appear on the table like at Hogwarts." Nott said and Lestrange rolled his eyes.

"Load them on." Lestrange said and the three of them began loading the salads first and then the hot pies and the bottles of wine onto the cart.

"This smells so good. I'm starving." Nott said as they rolled the food to the basement entrance.

"Wingarduim Leviosa." Nott and Lestrange said at once. They aimed their wands at each end of the cart to keep it from wobbling too much and carefully levitated it down the stairs. Audrey thought to herself, it would have been easier to get the house elves to do it. But Tom was determined to make her do all the cooking and preparation herself. It had something to do with impressions. But Audrey felt like she was the just giving everyone the impression that she was more of a housekeeper and less of a romantic partner.

"There they are." Tom said from his table. He was sitting at a sort-of 'head table' shaped like a rectangle at the back of the room. Everyone else was sitting at round tables in front of him. Mucliber was sitting next to Tom, his cloak fastened very tightly around his neck and Mark Rosier was sitting at the end of the table next to Avery. There were three open spots left: one between Tom and Avery and two on the right end of the table. Audrey's heart sped up. Which one was her seat?

When they reached the end of the stairs, everyone stood up and clapped. Were they clapping for her? They were clapping for the arrival of food of course, but she had made it for them all.

Nott and Lestrange were sending food to each table now and Audrey realized she didn't know what to do. She glanced up at Tom for instruction and he beckoned her to come. She weaved around the tables and stood in front of him.

"Sit here." He gestured to the empty chair next to him.

"Really?" Audrey blinked. She had hoped he would let her sit next to him but she hadn't anticipated that he would actually let her. Especially when they were in front of so many important people, including a lot of government officials.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes."

Audrey didn't need to be told another time. She quickly walked around to the other side of the table, slipped past Mulciber and sat next to Tom.

He placed his hand on her thigh under the table, per usual, and whispered to her, "Everything looks great." And kissed her on the cheek. Audrey mumbled a 'thank you' and began to search the crowd for reactions.

People were taking big slices of pie and generous servings of salad too. Some had bit into their food and were nodding approvingly. Audrey swelled up with pride. It seemed like everyone was enjoying the meal. She managed to find Druella at one of the centre tables, eating her food like a delicate lady while chatting with an older gentleman. She wished Druella would look up at the table and see her sitting next to Tom. This was a big moment for Audrey. She was being recognized as an important person, a person who is close to Tom, a person able to sit at his exclusive table and even receive kisses from him.

When Audrey looked back, Tom was putting food on her dish in small portions and the boys were passing the wine back and forth.

"So, how was it?" Audrey asked carefully.

"Great. Things are really moving along." Tom said, licking pastry crust off his hand.

"That's good." Audrey smiled weakly. That was all she was going to get from him.

"Do you want dressing?" Tom asked her, holding up the salad dressing and shaking it.

"Shouldn't _I_ be serving you?" she said, "You are the boss after all."

"No, no, no. _I_ take care of _you_, remember?" He leaned over, pouring dressing on her salad. He did take care of her. Except when it came to the cooking. Tom spoke in her ear, "Enjoying your spot?"

"Yes." Audrey said smugly. She began to dig into her pie while it remained hot.

"I knew you would." He smirked, "I thought of having you at the end of the table or at a different one altogether. But, in the end, I decided that next to me would be appropriate."

"Why's that?" Audrey asked, slightly disappointed that he had considered not letting her sit at the head table.

"Because you're an important part of my life." He started and her heart jumped, "And although you're not ready to attend a meeting, I'm ready to show you off to everyone."

"I'm not much to show." Audrey said with her head bowed.

"Nonsense." Tom scoffed, "You are wonderful. They all can see it. They're all impressed." He gestured to their guests, many of who were looking at them talking. Audrey had never received so much attention before. Not even when she started dating Tom at school. She could already tell that this would be a whole different experience. People were admiring her not only for being with Tom Riddle but for the way she dressed, the way she did her hair, and how delicious her cooking was.

Nott and Lestrange finally made it back to the table so now everyone was settled and enjoying their meal. Audrey noted that no one, at least no one at her table, would talk about what had been discussed that night. Tom had, most likely, told them to shut up about it in front of her.

"Thank you for introducing me to all these important people." Audrey said.

"You are very welcome." He said in a cheery voice. The man was on cloud nine. That was the only reason he was treating her so nicely. Things were going exactly how he wanted them to go and as long as they stayed this way she would have nothing to worry about. Him failing to get the position at Hogwarts should have been a disaster for her. But Tom had brushed it off: he had a plan B. That was good luck for Audrey. The last time things weren't going well for Tom she ended up having her head bashed in. If meetings like this kept him in a good mood then she would be glad to get used to them.

After everyone finished eating their late dinners, there was a brief period of socialization where Tom was once again pulled away from Audrey. His followers gathered around him, starry-eyed and drooling. Audrey wondered if she sometimes looked like that around him: like an obedient puppy following its master. At least she was standing her own ground tonight. She was becoming accustomed to socializing with these people and had actually met some she liked.

One pleasant person was a woman named Evelyn Baker who was also a secretary at the Ministry, though in a different department for a lower official.

"Oh yes, you will like it at the Ministry. People are just so lovely there. And the cafeteria isn't bad either." She said enthusiastically when Audrey told her about her new job.

"I got it for her you know, Evelyn." Druella said in her seductive voice behind Audrey. Audrey turned around to find Druella standing very close to her.

"I meant to thank you for that. I appreciate it." Audrey said automatically. Her polite upbringing was showing.

Druella smiled (a fake smile, no doubt) "It was no trouble. Mr. Robertson owes me a favour."

"Ladies." Tom swiftly entered the conversation, disquieting Audrey. Her heart thumped hard when he placed an arm around her shoulder. She hated when he caught her off guard. "We've got a lovely strawberry and ice cream dessert made by this brilliant woman here. You can help yourselves ." he gestures to the table that is holding the dessert Audrey prepared.

"I love ice cream!" Evelyn said and immediately made her way to the table. Druella lingered for a moment, eyeing Tom reverently, before following her.

"Did I just rescue you?" he said, squeezing her side.

"No, I was doing fine." She pouted. She hadn't needed rescuing at all.

"That's a first." He scoffed. "I'm sending everyone off soon. Then you can get your much needed sleep hmm?"

"Okay." Audrey said plainly. Just when her heart rate had begun to dip down again,

he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"You did such a wonderful job tonight. I am nothing but proud of you." He stared deep into her eyes like he was trying to bury the words into her brain.

His hands gripped the fabric of her dress tighter and she began to blush. "It was nothing, honest."

He embraced her and Audrey relaxed, letting his warmth spread all over her. "You will be rewarded." He said darkly. Audrey suddenly caught a hitch in her throat. She was going to be _what_? Rewarded? What did that mean?

He let go of her and when she saw his face she knew what he meant, for he had that look he always had. He had that look that scared the crap out of her. Her reward was sex. So, is this how you turn Tom Riddle on the most? Jeeze, she had hardly done anything. She must have left a hell of an impression on the guests, though she really couldn't understand how. There was nothing special about her. She was not charming or beautiful or funny. She often tripped over her own feet and said awkward things. She was smart. That was one thing she had going for her. But other than that…

"But what did I do?" Audrey frowned.

"You act like you don't want to be rewarded." Tom said, cocking his head to the side.

"No, of course I do." Audrey said, looking down. This was so embarrassing.

"I've been asking everyone about you." Tom started. "They like you. They love you."

"Why?" Audrey said a little bit too loudly.

"Because you're so cute and innocent." He said in a high-pitched voice. He held her at arms length. Audrey was still confused. You'd think a crowd like this could hate anything described as cute and innocent. "I've been telling people I plan on marrying you and they think you're the perfect lady to my lord."

"You said w-what?" Audrey said, choking on the air again. "Marry me?"

"I told you I want to get married. Soon." His face was dead serious.

"Soon?" Audrey coughed.

"Stop that." He glared. "Don't make me angry tonight. Tonight is perfect."

"I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard. I didn't think you were telling people that." Audrey stepped closer to him and his icy stare vanished.

"You are forgiven. But only because I am looking forward to fucking you later." His eyes danced devilishly. Audrey knew he was joking but that didn't stop her lower belly from tightening.

"Shhh what if someone hears you." Audrey said, placing a hand on his chest.

"They know we're fucking each other." He rolled his eyes.

"Stop swearing!" she whispered and turned bright red. Her eyes darted around the room to see if anyone was looking at them. Half the people in the room were. It was so strange. They were all so fascinated by Tom.

"Fuck." He teased, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"How about, make love?" Audrey suggested shyly.

Tom shook his head, "No, I prefer fuck." He produced the most adorable laugh and placed his hands around her waist. He blew in her ear, tickling it, making her giggle as well.

"People are watching." She whined into his shoulder.

"Let them watch." He said in a low moan. "I want everyone to know you are mine."

Audrey wasn't sure what to make of this. He wasn't usually so affectionate in front of others. But today he had been in a strangely happy mood. He almost seemed drunk to be honest. But Audrey knew he didn't drink. He swayed with her a little and put his face in her hair.

"You smell nice." He said. Audrey could hear him smile. "Do you want any dessert?"

"No, I'm fine. You have some." She really couldn't eat anymore. Besides, his right hand was now softly stroking her neck so the only thing she wanted was him, naked and on top of her.

"I'll pass. I am far too consumed by you." He kissed her hand and let her go gently. "I'll be right back."

Audrey felt her heart pull for him as he left. Where was he going?

He walked away from her, back to his head table, no doubt, to make the announcement that the night was over. So she could have her reward.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was around 11:30 when all the guests had disappeared. Tom announced that after dessert the night would be over and a few minutes later, people began to say their goodbyes and file out.

Things were going so well tonight that even Tom was astonished. He had definitely picked all the right people to join him in his quest. His recognition was growing rapidly, much more rapidly than he expected. As a result, tonight he was in an extraordinary mood: smiling, laughing, playful banter with Audrey. And boy was she beautiful tonight. That dress held her in all the right places. It held her in all the places he wanted to hold her. How he wished he could be her dress; clinging to her soft, white skin, rubbing against her all night. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

She was saying goodbye to everyone in her shy little mouse of a voice. Men bowed to her and she curtseyed. She did so with surprising grace.

"Lovely night." Druella said as she swayed up to him. "Audrey is so _sweet_."

"Yes she is, isn't she?" Tom said, licking his lips.

"I see why you like her." She said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Really? Most people don't." Tom was genuinely surprised.

"She's easy. Easy to manipulate. Control." Druella smirked.

Tom smiled. Druella had no idea that she was just as easy to control and manipulate. "Oh no, you are mistaken."

"Ella, stop bothering him." Mark said as he jogged up to them from across the room. He grabbed her hand and tried to yank her away.

"I'm not bothering you. Am I?" she asked Tom, batting her eyelashes.

"No, of course not. Let your poor sister be, Mark." He said and Mark let go but he did not move.

"Well if you get tired of _vanilla_ girls, you know where to find me." she said, touching his arm.

"Yes, I do know where to find you. Thank you." He humored her. Rosier rolled his eyes behind his sister.

"Must you be so…blatant?" Mark whined to Druella. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, winked at Tom and walked towards the basement stairs.

Mark frowned and Tom started laughing. "Relax! She doesn't bother me at all. She's very amusing."

"You wouldn't really sleep with her would you?" Mark asked nervously.

Tom's eyes narrowed, "I'm never letting Audrey go."

"That….that wasn't my question." Mark said bravely.

"Wasn't it?" Tom pressed and Mark looked down at the floor, "Your sister has no effect on me. Audrey is the woman I have chosen."

"I'm sorry." Mark apologized, "I just don't want to see Audrey get hurt."

Tom chuckled. "Do not pretend to care about her feelings. She is not your friend. You should be more concerned for your sister's heart."

"Druella isn't in love with you. Audrey is." Mark said. "She is my friend." Tom stared at him for a moment.

"Not anymore." Tom grinned maliciously.

"Is that an order? Am I forbidden from speaking to her?" Mark asked. Tom could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No." Tom shrugged, "But she has been ordered not to speak to you."

"Just her? Why?" Mark frowned. His eyes were looking back and forth at Tom's, trying to find any explanations.

"Because I own her." He said through gritted teeth.

"You own me too." Mark said, a blush creeping up his neck.

Tom rested his hands on Mark's shoulders. "I own every inch of her, every part of her, every thought, every breath." He whispered and the words began to turn him on even more, "I rest on your loyalty to me because I know it's there. I need not babysit you. Do I?"

Mark shook his head.

"Exactly. You will do what I want without even being told. Audrey needs instructions beaten into her. I control everything about her, including who she talks to and when. You are free to chat with whomever you please."

Mark looked incredibly wounded. His sympathies for Audrey ran deep and hearing Tom speak of her in that way seemed to be affecting him.

"Make sure people take some ice cream home. I don't want leftovers." Tom dismissed him and Mark sighed before he turned away. Tom admitted that was harsh. But Mark needed to hear it. His ridiculous crush on Audrey needed to be killed and if she wasn't allowed to speak to him then he wouldn't bother speaking to her.

The basement was mostly empty now except for a few people who were still chatting by the stairs. Tom looked around the room trying to find Audrey again. He spotted her standing next to the dessert table, trying to clean up. Tom jogged towards her.

"Hello again." He beamed and she smiled back.

"Hello." She blushed. She was holding a couple of empty bowls in her hand. Tom took them from her and put them on the table.

"Come here." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms around his torso.

"I've got a lot to clear up." She moaned.

"The house elves can do it." He said and began kissing her collarbone.

"Why cant the house elves cook too?" she teased.

"Because I like your cooking." he said softly. God, she felt like heaven in his arms. He could feel the skin on her neck getting hotter. That was the kind of effect he had on her and he loved it.

"Oh, I see." She squeezed him around the middle.

"Don't do that." He growled in her neck and nipped her with his teeth, She gave a small squeak of surprise and loosened her grip on him immediately.

"Why not?" She said with a slight tremble.

He removed himself from her neck and looked into her eyes. "It drives me wild. Do that again and I'll fuck you right here on this table. I don't care who's watching."

"You wouldn't." she reddened.

He pushed her so that the back of her legs hit the table. "You want to test me?"

Audrey shook her head frantically and Tom had to try very hard not to laugh. She was so pure. He'd just love to corrupt her sweet little ass.

"Go wash up for bed." He commanded. "I'll meet you there."

"Please, don't take too long." She pleaded and then made her way up the stairs before he could reply. He did not plan on keeping her waiting very long.

He made his way up the stairs as well and found that everyone was now walking out the front door. Mulciber, Nott, Avery, Lestrange, and Rosier were standing at the door telling everyone goodbye again. Once the front door closed he approached them.

"Wonderful night, boys." He said and put his arms around Mulciber and Avery. "Meetings will be smaller for the most part though. Just us and maybe a couple more. Today I just wanted to get everyone together."

Tom could hear the water running upstairs. Audrey was taking a bath.

"Wednesdays seem like a good night so let's talk every other week." He said and they all nodded in acknowledgement. "Good, for now I am going to concentrate on my new job and you all should as well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They all said at once and bowed.

"Don't stay up too late." He said as he walked towards the staircase.

The sound of running water was gone now. He opened the bedroom door and she was nowhere to be found. But he could hear her splashing a little in the bathroom. He unbuttoned his cloak and shrugged it off. He pulled off this shoes and socks and loosened his tie.

"Sweetheart?" he said endearingly as he opened the bathroom door.

She turned her head to look at him timidly. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The air was wet with heat from the hot water. She had opted not to use any bubbles and was simply sitting there naked and in full view.

"You finished yet?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the tub now.

"Almost." Her legs pressed together nervously.

Tom eyed the soap bar on the ledge and after thinking for a moment, he took it in his hands. It was still dry.

Grabbing a fresh washcloth as well he asked, "May I?"

She looked at the items in his hands and then into his eyes. "Yes."

Keeping his face emotionless, he bent over her and kissed her on the lips. He dipped the cloth into the water without breaking the kiss. When they parted he began rubbing the bar of soap on it to create lather. Audrey was watching him carefully while nervously touching her hair.

He placed the cloth on her neck first and proceeded to scrub gently. She took a sharp intake of breath as he did so. Traveling up instead of down, he put the cloth behind her right ear and massaged. She moaned a sound of relaxation and smiled.

"You have to remember to clean behind your ears, right?" he whispered. She nodded with her eyes closed, obviously enjoying her bath very much. HJHHHHHH HeeeeHe moved on to her other ear. "We want you to be clean."

He slid the cloth down to her shoulders leaving a bubble trail as it went. He rubbed her front for a bit but quickly made his way to her breasts. He cleaned one with the washcloth and cupped the other one with his free hand. She was looking into his eyes now. Her eyes were begging him not to stop.

"Do you like this?" he asked, though he knew the answer. She mumbled a 'yes'. "I should bathe you more often."

"I agree." She managed to say before he slid his hand down once again and began cleaning her stomach.

"You are so beautiful." He said, his eyes fixated on her body. His hand was splashing in the water as it rubbed her torso up and down. He squeezed the cloth, emptying its contents onto her glistening body. He wished he had taken off his pants before he'd come in or at least loosened them because now they were getting uncomfortably tight. She was whimpering under his caress with her head thrown back. He hadn't even touched her privates yet.

"Let's get those legs, shall we?" he said and picked her left leg out of the water. Audrey watched as he stroked it with the cloth and foam formed over her skin. He massaged her feet too, careful not to tickle her. The last thing he needed was a kick in the face. He kissed her thigh and switched legs, rubbing the length of it slowly up and down. He'd stop right before he reached her hips and go back down again.

"Tom, please." She breathed heavily. He smiled and put the washcloth down.

"Please, what?" he baited while petting her inner thighs.

"Touch me." She said bashfully and Tom could tell she was mortified.

"But I am touching you, silly." He loved torturing her like this.

"Higher." She moaned.

"Here?" he asked, moving his hands onto her lower belly.

"Lower." She giggled.

"Here?" he grinned and put his hands on her knees.

Audrey put her hands over her face and laughed, "No!"

Tom pulled her wet hands off of her face and looked into her eyes. "Show me."

Catching him off guard, she grabbed one of his hands. "Here." She said and positioned his hand over her coarse pubic hairs.

"Oh, I see." He said slowly. Picking up the washcloth again, he began to rub the area up and down. He leaned over and took her lips with his own again. One hand in her hair, the other rubbing her clitoris.

"Yes." She said in between kisses. Her hands slithered their way into his hair and she pulled his lips down to hers again.

He pressed down harder and faster, moving in circles. He kissed her jaw and licked her earlobes waiting for her to come. It wouldn't be long now. Her breathing was heavy and her mouth was parted slightly. Her whole face was flushed and her limbs were completely still with anticipation.

"Come on Audrey." Tom begged in her ear. "Come for me."

And boy did she come. She jerked under his hand, screaming his name and splashed water down his front.

"That's right. Good girl." He spoke to her as she settled down and then scooped her up out of the water. She clung to him tightly, still high off her orgasm.

Magicing the door open, he carried her out of the bathroom and tossed her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and pinned her wrists down. Finally she was under his control. She could not move if she wanted to.

"Hmm what shall I do with you?" he said in a menacing voice. Her eyes filled with fear and excitement. He touched her face gently and then without warning, gave her a light slap. Audrey gasped in surprise. Her expression was more than enough to excite him.

"I love it when you look at me like that." He groaned and kissed her. She responded gratefully. Her one free hand clung to his wet shirt and tugged.

"Take this off." She tugged again. Tom sat up and smiled. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off.

"I want you so bad." He said as he looked down on her naked body. "Turn around."

Scrambling from between his legs, she did as she was told and turned around so that her butt was facing him.

"No peeking." He warned. He undid his belt and made a point to slide it across her ass cheeks before throwing it on the floor. Audrey shivered and she almost looked behind her but stopped herself quickly. He took his pants and underwear off in one motion and then positioned himself behind her.

Audrey tensed when he moved inside her. He moved slowly and stroked her back. He had been waiting for this all night. This was the cherry on top of a beautiful day.

She was struggling not to yell, he could tell. Audrey was not much of a screamer in or out of the bedroom. She preferred to hold most things in.

"It's okay sweetie." He said as he thrust in and out, "You don't have to be silent."

She let out a small cry that he was sure she was embarrassed about right afterwards. He pounded into her hard to make her squeal. He needed to hear her. He wanted her to say his name again like she had in the bath.

"Tom." she said, panting.

"That's what I like to hear." He leaned over her until his chest hit her back. He was so deep now and her legs were tightening. "Say my name again."

She yelled it this time, her second orgasm taking over. Her release triggered his own and he pulled out quickly like he always did. Engulfed in pleasure, he collapsed on top of her, sweaty and panting. Merlin, he could do this all day.

"Ugh, I love you." The words tumbled out of his mouth automatically as he smelled her hair. She was toxic. Her scent, her labored breathing, the way her body molded with his; all of it made him want to do it again.

"I love you too." She replied. Tom could hear the smile in her voice. She lit up whenever he said that to her. He made a point of saying it often.

He peeled himself off of her and began cleaning up their mess.

"Thank you." He said as he settled back into the bed. Audrey had slipped on a nightgown and was sitting in bed with a pillow propped up behind her.

"For the sex?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well yes," he laughed, "But also for everything else you did for me tonight." He put an arm around her and kissed her hair.

"You're welcome." She smiled and laid down so that her head was in his lap.

He began to loosely braid little bits of her hair. "I want to take you out tomorrow. Shopping, romantic dinner. We can go back to the park if you like."

"Part of my reward?" she looked up at him.

"Yes. You've been so good today. You deserve it." He kissed her and the feel of her lips was electric. "Now get to sleep before I end up inside you again."

Audrey sniggered into her hands and sat up. "What if I want you inside me again?" she looked at him nervously.

This, he was not expecting. "Well, I suppose I could accommodate you then." And in no time he had her pinned down once more. Kissing, biting, licking, coming until he was too tired and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Audrey was both pleased and sore the next morning when she went down the stairs to make breakfast. No one seemed to be awake yet. Tom was sprawled across their bed, his limbs stretched out and his mouth open. Still, he managed to look exquisite. She let him sleep even though it was almost 10am. They had not gotten to sleep until nearly 3 in the morning after she had asked for a second round. She didn't know what possessed her to say such a thing but she had meant it. His love consumed her in a way she didn't think possible. When she imagined what being in love was like as a child, she never expected this. She never expected to fall so hard and to feel so much passion. And he felt the same way, there was so denying that.

He was showing her so much affection lately it was almost overwhelming. He had switched from a violent, overbearing boyfriend to a kind and loving one. Audrey blushed at that last thought. Last night had been an experience. Especially when he had slapped her. What the hell was that?

'_It was hot' _she admitted in her head. It was so unexpected, so spontaneous. Was that normal? She never thought she'd like being slapped across the face that's for sure. It was a light slap but still, it was unnerving. Do people do that during sex a lot? She wished she had someone to talk to about this. To be honest, she'd let Tom do pretty much anything to her. She loved him that much.

Audrey opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs. Tom had become very fond of her veggie omelettes lately so she was going to make some. She was looking forward to not having to make any dinner tonight since he had promised to take her out to her favorite restaurant.

It wasn't long before she could hear the familiar sounds of people getting up: footsteps from the ceiling, running water, laughter. She could not hear Tom's voice though. Maybe he was still sleeping.

While the omelette fried she began slicing the bread from the bakery in town. Tom had discovered it and fell in love so they got all their baked goods from there now. It was only a convenient, 15 minute walk away so she could always take a quick trip there.

Audrey hummed to herself as she toasted the slices in the oven and flipped the omelette in the pan. Footsteps of more than one person thundered down the stairs making her roll her eyes.

The kitchen door swung open behind her as she flipped the omelette again. Expecting five boys to bombard her with requests, she didn't turn around.

"Good morning." said a deep voice and she felt strong, bare arms circle around her waist.

She turned around to see Tom smiling down at her.

"Morning." She replied pleasantly.

"Yes, my favorite!" he said, squeezing her while looking at the food.

Audrey turned off the heat with her wand and placed the food on a plate.

"Here you go this one is yours." she said handing him the plate after adding the bread and an apple to go along with it.

"Thank you." He accepted the plate but then put it down on the counter. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "How was last night for you?"

"Great." She blushed.

"You know I meant the meeting, right?" he said, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Of course." She said turning even redder.

"Ha ha, right." He raised his eyebrows. "I love that you're so shy about it. Everyone does it."

"We're not talking about the meeting anymore are we?" Audrey said, putting her hands on his chest. Tom shook his head. "My friends don't. I'm the first."

"Ah, well, they will eventually." He said and then whispered. "To be honest, I'm the last of my friends."

Audrey was surprised by this. Tom was the most charming, best looking, tallest, most muscular (the list could go on and on) of his friends. Yet he was the last?

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." She looked at him, hoping he'd answer her unsaid question. He did.

"I'd never been with anyone before you." He said and Audrey's heart swelled up with joy. "You were my first kiss as well."

Audrey could barely contain her happiness. He had never even kissed a girl before her? She was his one and only.

"I didn't know that." she said slowly.

"You are the only girl I've ever been with and the only girl I ever will be with. Understand?" he peered into her eyes for an answer.

"Mmmhmm." Audrey nodded, her mouth twitching with a smile.

"Have I pleased you?" he said cockily.

"Yes." She bit her lip.

He smirked and then kissed her again. "Good. Now finish up before they starve out there." And he gently nudged her in the direction of the stove again.

"Yes, sir." She said happily and went back to finishing breakfast. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell her friends about this. She was going to be the only woman Tom Riddle has ever been with in his entire life. They were going to be together forever. He was hers and she was his.

When she brought the rest of the food in, the boys were excited as usual and dug right in. Audrey sat next to Tom who was nearly finished his meal already.

Mark was giving her a mournful look that she was trying to ignore. What was his problem now? It was uncomfortable enough having to sleep under the same roof as him. He didn't have to make it worse by staring at her all the time.

"So I was thinking, we might head downtown for some shopping and then take a quick trip to that restaurant you like." said Tom before he took a sip of water.

"Sounds great." She replied quickly.

"It's Thursday so it shouldn't be too busy, right?" he put his fork down and looked at her.

"Right." She nodded.

"And what shall we do?" Nott asked, clearing his throat.

Tom looked around the table, "Do as you please. Everyone can have a long weekend since you've got work Monday."

Audrey smiled. That was awfully nice of Tom. She had no idea what he usually told them to do but it was nice he was letting them take a break from it. She still couldn't quite understand why they let him boss them around or how he had become this supreme leader. He was very intimidating, at least to her, and he could get people to do just about anything for him. She supposed he was a natural born leader but the way people just flocked to him was astounding. She felt fortunate to be so close to such an important man. At this rate, his plans would take off very fast and Audrey wanted to be part of the inner circle. It was strange how much she wanted it. She didn't even know what was involved but the more he tried to shut her out the more she wanted in.

"Well, I've got some work to do in the study. Excuse me." Tom pushed his plate away and stood up. He kissed the top of Audrey's hair and smiled at her, "Be ready for 3, alright?"

"Okay." She replied and he left her for the study. Audrey was suddenly alone with his friends. She hated being alone with them. They were talking amongst themselves while eating their breakfasts. Audrey sat in awkward silence.

Mark was eyeing her again. He looked like he really wanted to talk to her but with everyone here, he couldn't risk it. Audrey rolled her eyes at him. What did he need to say to her so desperately? Couldn't he just leave her alone like the rest of them did? All he was doing was causing unnecessary drama.

Mark frowned and took a bite of his apple but still continued to stare. Audrey suddenly got up from the table, picked up her plate and Tom's plate, and exited through the kitchen. She mustn't talk to him. She wasn't allowed. Tom would kill her. She had already broken the rules.

Just as the door had swung shut, it swung open again and Audrey cringed.

"Hey," Mark said behind her. "Are you alright?"

Audrey placed the dishes in the sink and spun around, "I'm fine. Keep your voice down."

Mark lowered to a whisper, "You're very brave. Daring to talk to me."

"You spoke first, I just replied." Audrey retorted.

"You think he will not punish you?" Mark asked, eyebrows raised.

"Of course not. I don't want my reward taken away can you please go?" Audrey felt herself getting angry.

"Reward? He's rewarding you?"

Audrey sighed. She had said too much. "I did a good job last night so he's taking me out."

"Ah. The shopping and dinner thing." Mark nodded his understanding.

"Yes and he wont take me if he knows I've been talking to you."

"He probably already knows. He hasn't done anything yet. We're not even doing anything bad. Just talking." Mark took a step forward.

"It's not just talking. Not to him. Not to you either." Audrey said, immediately wishing she could take the last sentence back.

Mark blushed and laughed uncomfortably, "Well this is awkward."

"I'm sorry. I like you, Mark. You're very nice." Audrey said.

"But?" Mark smiled.

"But, I love him." Audrey sighed. "I don't want to make him angry."

"He's a big bully." Mark said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"He's _your_ friend!" Audrey said a little too loud and slapped a hand over her mouth. But Mark had made her angry. He was just as guilty as she was of constantly trying to please Tom.

In a much lower voice she said, "You obey him too. You follow him. Why?"

Mark looked at her, completely silent. It seemed he did not have an answer.

Audrey lowered her head, "The things he could do…he scares me. I do not want to be on the receiving end of his wrath."

"I wouldn't want that for you either." Mark said, then added, "However, you are still welcome to talk to me in private if you need to. I can imagine he can be a handful."

Audrey frowned. She would love someone to talk to. Her friends wouldn't understand like Mark would.

"Maybe. You really think he's monitoring us?" she said, fear in her voice.

"Most likely." He said. He didn't seem to be as afraid as she was. Perhaps he knew Tom better than she did. Maybe he knew how Tom would play his game. "He's been pretty calm so far. But if we push too hard, he'll go crazy."

"This is calm?" Audrey blinked. Not letting her even speak to Mark didn't classify as calm behavior.

"Oh yes. This is very calm. He's practically sleeping on it." Mark scoffed. "Don't worry. You'll know when he's angry."

Audrey shivered involuntarily. She thought she had seen him mad before. There was the time he had squeezed her too hard in the hallway or the time he was displeased with her progress on finding the library. Oh, and of course, the time he had smashed Caleb Delrossi's head into the dungeon floor. That was the most angry she had ever seen him. But she knew his rage must go much farther than that.

"I really don't want to see him angry." She said, rubbing her arms uncomfortably.

"I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to see if you were okay. He's been really…overprotective of you." Mark said slowly, as if he was trying to gage her response.

"He's treating me just fine. He's wonderful actually." Audrey couldn't help but smile.

"Good." Though, he didn't sound entirely genuine. He looked down at his feet for a moment and then continued, "As long as you're happy."

Oh Merlin, why did he have to be so sweet? He hardly even knew her. He didn't love her. Why did he care so much about her wellbeing? If she hadn't gotten involved with Tom, maybe Mark would have been a good candidate.

"I am." She whispered. She was very happy at the moment. She was just praying that the happiness lasted. "Thank you for caring. You're a good friend."

"No problem." He smiled. "Just be careful."

Audrey nodded and he backed out of the kitchen. Her heart would not slow down. She was now completely paranoid that Tom had heard every word of that. She knew he was in his study but who knew what measures he had taken to monitor her? She began to calm down when she realized he wasn't going to storm into the kitchen and beat her. He either didn't know or didn't care. He wasn't the passive-aggressive type.

Washing her hands in the sink, Audrey took a deep breath and tried to smile. Today was supposed to be a good day. She shouldn't be looking behind her shoulder like this. Her wonderful boyfriend was going to take her out today and everything was perfect. As long as he didn't find out about her talking to Mark, things would remain the same.

Audrey made her way upstairs to take a shower. She passed the closed door of the study on her way to the bedroom. She wondered what he was really doing in there. What would he do if she ever interrupted him? Would he mind? She'd like to imagine that he would welcome her in, even letting her sit on his lap while he worked.

When she reached the end of the hall, she opened the door and a stream of sunlight hit her in the face. Spotting the desk, equipped with parchment, she decided now would be a good time to write to her parents.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Hope you are both doing well. I miss you very much. I don't know if you want to talk to me or not but I wanted you to know that I am doing fine. The new house is beautiful and I got a job at the Ministry under the Head of Law Enforcement. Tom got me the job. I suppose this means I will be seeing a lot of you at work father. _

_I hope you aren't still mad at me. I am an adult now and I made an adult decision. I'd love for you to write me back. I love you both. _

_Love,_

_Audrey_

She looked down at the letter and pursed her lips. It was pretty terrible and generic but it was the best she could think of. She knew she should have sent them something much sooner but she had been hoping they would send her something first. And she knew Tom would disapprove of this. Why he didn't approve of her relationship with her parents, she wasn't sure. But she would have to be as subtle as possible when writing to her parents or even her friends now.

Speaking of her friends, she should really reply back to Vicki about the whole situation. Where had she put that letter? Oh, right, Tom had taken it from her. She rolled her eyes and folded the parchment she had just written on. She sealed the letter with the customized wax seal Tom had just bought and set it aside. Putting her quill to parchment again, she began to write a second letter to Vicki this time.

_Vicki,_

_Sorry I haven't written back in so long. I have been so busy with the new house that I haven't had the chance. I can't meet you like you wanted but I will see you at the Ministry because I've gotten a job there too! I'm going to be a secretary for the Head of Law Enforcement so we will be crossing paths, I promise. It will be just like Hogwarts! We can eat lunch together and I'll tell you all about my new life. Be patient. I will see you next week. Tell Claire I say hello and I miss you both!_

_Love, _

_Audrey_

She quickly folded and sealed that letter as well and sent them both off on the owl that was waiting on the windowsill.

"Don't fly past the study." She whispered, half-jokingly to the owl and sent him off into the sunshine.


End file.
